Die Herausforderung
by Keeline
Summary: Wie es hätte sein können. Wie Snape und Lupin glücklich wurden. Nur eine Kleinigkeit in Severus und Remus Vergangenheit die anders lief. Und unvermittelt sehen wir eine Zukunft die sich für die Beiden gänzlich neu entwickelt
1. Kapitel 01

     **Disclaimer:** Severus Snape, Remus **J.** *Seufz* Lupin, Dumbledore usw gehören mir nicht. Ich würde aber sofort Sev und Remy nehmen sollte Rowling sie plötzlich nicht mehr wollen.   
  
**Notes: ** Ich habe Band 5 NICHT gelesen. Mir wurde eindringlichst nahegelegt so etwas doch am Anfang meiner Geschichten zu sagen. OK ich habe Band 5 nicht gelesen. Und Band 6 auch nicht. Genau so wenig wie Band 7. Asche auf mein Haupt. *sie wieder raus wuschel*   
Nun die übliche Buchstabensuppe: AU, OOC, OC, NC-17, MP. Alles klar? *schmunzel*  
Es gibt übrigens Slash.   
  
Notes2: (Dank) An M. Meine unermüdliche Beta. Das ganze hat einen Arbeitsaufwand angenommen der sie eigentlich in die Kategorie Co-Autor befördert. Wobei die Tatsache mich zu korrigieren schon Anerkennung genug verlangt. Und einen unbezähmbaren Durchhaltewillen ihrerseits.   
Und das sie mich schiebt... habe ich glaube ich schon Anderenorts erwähnt. Des weiteren ist sie übrigens auch mit Schuld hieran. Genau so wie eine Gewisse andere Autorein die mir das ganze mit einem „Quitscheentchen" eingebrockt hat. `heul´ (Ihr die Schuld in die Schuhe schiebe. Sie drückt etwas und als die Gute den Schuh auszieht um zu kucken was sie denn da so piesackt fällt die Schult auf den Boden und dehnt sich noch im Fallen schon zu unzähligen grau/silbrigen kissenartigen Dingern aus. Sie bedecken alle Wände, Schränke und Sonstiges. Das Zimmer ist vollkommen verstopft und so zu Bewegungslosigkeit gezwungen kannst du *Erzählstil ändere* dich bequem in der weichen Masse zurücklehnen und das Produkt deiner Schuld lesen :) )  
Es fing doch so harmlos an. Es sollte ein kleines gelbes Wasserspielzeug erwähnt werden. Das inspirierte M dann dazu mir eine Seite zu schreiben in der etwa drei 10Zeilige Abschnitte drin waren von denen einer die Ente enthielt. Und ihre Aufforderung. „So und jetzt mach da eine Geschichte draus." Was das für Kreise ziehen würde war keinem von uns beidem zu dem Zeitpunkt klar. Und um es somit mit den unsterblichen Worten von Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band zu sagen. „Alles begann mit einem.." in unserem Fall nun nicht Meanie Angriff aber einem Quitscheentchen.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Challenging   
(Die Herausforderung)**

  
  
  
  
_Das Gestern ist ein Ort, der, obwohl schon lange vergangen und hinter uns liegend, einer stetigen Veränderung unterliegt. Unsere Erinnerungen täuschen uns, oder Sichtweisen die bisher eindeutig waren erhalten durch das Licht neuer Erkenntnisse eine ganz andere Facette.   
Wir können nicht sagen, dass das, was wir für wahr halten eine absolute Erkenntnis ist. Vielleicht würde diese oder jene Überzeugung zersplittern wie Glas, wenn sich plötzlich ein neues Puzzleteilchen hinzufügt.  
  
  
  
Und so beginnt es..._  
  
**E**s war der ziemlich frühe Morgen des 12.6.76 (5.00 Uhr Ortszeit) und Snape beobachtete wie ein blonder Gryffindor von seiner Hauslehrerin gestützt von der Weide zurückkam. Er stand an einem Fenster des Krankenreviers und konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, folgte den beiden mit den Augen, bis sie im Schloss verschwanden. Es wollte ihm einfach nicht in den Kopf. Wie hatte das nur geschehen können? Sein Remus... Warum hatte er es ihm nicht gesagt? Er hatte gedacht sie vertrauten einander.   
Aber Lupin hatte es ihm verschwiegen und damit sogar sein Leben gefährdet. Wenn ihn der Wolf erwischt hätte.. Ohne Potters Eingreifen wäre er nun entweder im Jenseits oder zumindest ebenfalls mit der Lykantrophie infiziert.   
  
Die beiden Türflügel der Krankenstation öffneten sich und McGonagall führte Remus herein. Sie hatte ihm wohl erzählt, was passiert war; denn er sah Severus einen langen Moment schuldbewusst und voller Leid an. Pomfrey kam hinzu und griff ihn bestimmt an der Schulter, führte ihn weg. Er hatte nicht ein Wort zu Severus sagen können, es würde warten müssen und er hoffte, dass Sev dazu bereit war. Er drehte den Kopf während ihn die führende Hand von Poppy in den angrenzenden Behandlungsraum schob und sah Severus die ganze Zeit an, doch dieser reagierte nicht im Geringsten darauf und ignorierte ihn.  
  
Der Check dauerte nicht übermäßig lange, sie stellte nur sicher, dass er unverletzt war und die Transformation gut überstanden hatte. Bald waren sie alleine im Schlafsaal, die anderen Krankenbetten waren verwaist. Severus hatten sie nur sicherheitshalber zur Beobachtung dabehalten, die Blutanalyse bewies, dass er nicht infiziert war. Remus hatte die Beine unter der Decke angezogen und die Arme darum gelegt, er fror oder suchte Trost - das ließ sich im Grau des gerade erst anbrechenden Tages nicht sagen.  
Snapes sonst so samtige Stimme war nun hart und fordernd. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"  
Remus zuckte zusammen und ließ sich zurücksinken. Wie ein Fötus zusammengerollt kauerte er in den kalten weißen Laken. Seine Augen waren halb geöffnet, doch er starrte nur nach vorne, versuchte ihn zwar anzusehen, brachte aber nicht die Überwindung dafür auf. Seine Stimme war ganz leise und flach. „Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren."  
Severus Stimme wurde noch einen Tick schärfer. „Du hast mich fast umgebracht!"  
Gequält drehte Remus das Gesicht ins Kissen, kniff die Augen zu. Entsprechend gedämpft klangen auch seine nächsten Worte, Severus hätte sie fast nicht verstanden. „Nicht ich. Der Wolf."  
Snape, der im Laufe ihres kurzen Gesprächs aufgestanden und zu ihm rübergekommen war, blieb knapp vor Lupins Bett stehen. Schwieg nun, während er auf den zierlicheren Jungen hinabstarrte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür. Er würde nachdenken müssen. Und sich an Black rächen, und...  
Überraschend schlossen sich Arme von Hinten um seine Leibesmitte und er spürte sich festgehalten. Ein Kopf legte sich zwischen seine Schulterblätter und er fühlte den warmen stockenden Atem durch den Stoff. „Es tut mir leid."   
  
Remus hielt ihn fest, leicht zitternd. Wenn Severus jetzt ging würde diese Wunde noch weiter einreißen und womöglich niemals heilen. Sein Freund blieb starr stehen, antwortete nicht. Schließlich kamen doch Worte, ohne jede Modulierung. „Lass mich los, Lupin."  
Etwas in Remus knackte bedrohlich, das hatte wehgetan. Wenn Severus ihn jetzt endgültig wegstieß; würde dieses Etwas womöglich brechen. Sein Herz?  
„Nein!" Er schluchzte es aufgelöst, hielt seine Arme um Severus geschlungen und versuchte ihn nicht merken zu lassen, dass er weinte. Severus sollte ihn nicht weinen sehen, ja sicher, vielleicht würde er ihn so rumbekommen. Aber das wollte er auch nicht, nicht so. Wenn er ihn nicht mehr liebte, wie konnte er da hoffen ihn noch halten zu können?   
Die langen Finger des Schwarzhaarigen legten sich auf seine Arme und rückte sie von sich fort. Remus versuchte noch einen Moment lang ihn zu halten, gab den Wiederstand dann aber schließlich doch auf. Ließ es zu. Ließ auch den Kopf sinken, als sich Sev von ihm entfernte, er hatte keine Kraft mehr, fühlte sich zu leer. Zudem.. er könnte Severus anklagendem Blick ohnehin im Moment nicht begegnen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er das jemals können würde.   
Als er an den Oberarmen gepackt wurde zuckte der dünne Körper zusammen.   
  
Severus Gemüt taumelte von einem Extrem ins Nächste. Wut, Angst, Zuneigung, Frustration. Er musste weg von Remus und seinen Kopf klar kriegen.   
Er wollte lautlos verschwinden, doch als ihn der Junge festhielt, den er am Meisten von allen Menschen in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben geliebt hatte stockte er.   
Warum ließ Lupin ihn nicht einfach gehen? Nur mit Mühe konnte er so ruhig bleiben und Remus auffordern ihn freizugeben. Doch als er die Stimme des anderen Jungen hörte begann seine Entschlossenheit zu wanken.   
Es klang so gequält, man spürte Remus Leiden am eigenen Körper. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur Einbildung. Wenn er sich die Nässe zwischen seinen Schulterblättern nur einbildete... es war möglich, aber wie wahrscheinlich?   
Das hieß: Remus weinte. Severus wollte nicht, dass es ihm schlecht ging, wirklich nicht. Eine gehässige Stimme ihn ihm muckte auf, meinte, dass ihn auch keiner getröstet hatte. Der Direktor hatte ihm nur befohlen über Lupins Geheimnis zu schweigen und auch Black nicht anzugreifen. Er würde schon von Seiten des Lehrerkollegiums seine Strafe erhalten. Verständnis oder Trost hatte ihm jedoch keiner entgegengebracht - außer vielleicht Pomfrey. Aber sie war Hypokrates verpflichtet, zählte damit nicht wirklich.   
  
Severus Herz, das sich in der Zeit, in der dieser mit Remus zusammen gewesen war erwärmt hatte, wies ihn aber auch auf etwas anderes hin. Er hatte keinen Trost erfahren, das war richtig und er grollte ihnen ihre Teilnahmslosigkeit. Aber wenn er Remus jetzt fort stieß und sich selbst überließ... war er dann besser? Außerdem, er wollte Remus trösten, niemand sollte wegen ihm weinen. Außerdem sehnte er sich nach seinem Freund.   
Wenn er jetzt seine Angst vor der Bestie in ihm nicht überwand würde er es nie.   
Und Remus damit verlieren.  
  
Also befreite er sich aus dem klammernden Griff um seine Taille und drehte sich um. Er wollte ihm in die Augen sehen und sich seiner vergewissern.   
Remus´ zu ihm nach oben gewandtes Gesicht war bleich, bis auf ein paar rote Flecken, die Augen wässrig. Ihr sonst so leuchtendes Bernstein zu fahlem Braun verkommen.   
Sanft fuhr er ihm mit dem Daumen die Tränenspur nach, wischte sie weg. Dann nahm er Remus in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich.  
Lupin gab noch einen kleinen schluchzenden Laut von sich, dann schmiegte er sich mit seinem ganzen Körper an ihn; suchte seine Nähe. Severus senkte das Gesicht in die blondbraune Haarmähne, atmete ihren Duft ein. Er glaubte spüren zu können, wie etwas in seinem Innern seine Erstarrung aufgab und wieder weich wurde. Es war eine Wohltat. Er hatte sich richtig entschieden.   
„Verzeihst du mir?" Die Worte waren nur gedämpft zu hören aber Severus verstand sie trotzdem.  
„Es gibst nichts zu verzeihen. Es warst ja nicht du."  
Remus rieb seine Stirn an Sevs Robe. Versuchte den Kopf klar zu kriegen. „Dass ich es dir nicht erzählt habe war aber schon meine Schuld. Hättest du es gewußt hätte Sirius dich nicht dran gekriegt."  
Severus Augen wurden etwas schmaler und sein Mund zu einer geraden Linie. „Ich finde es zwar traurig, dass du mir nicht genug vertraut hast, aber ich kann dich verstehen. Die Gefahr die damit verbunden war.. du hättest Buchstäblich alles verlieren können. Nur Black werde ich die Abreibung seines Lebens verpassen."  
Remus hob den Kopf, sah ihn an. Er war endlos glücklich und erleichtert, dass Severus ihm nicht mehr böse war. Aber wenn er Sirius angriff... „Bitte Sev mach dich nicht unglücklich. Wenn du Etwas unüberlegtes tust..."  
Severus küsste ihn sanft, brachte ihn so vorrübergehend zum Schweigen. „Hast du mich schon mal unüberlegt gesehen?"  
Leicht zweifelnd zuckte der Blonde die Schultern. „Nein. Aber du warst auch noch nie in einer Situation wie dieser. Bitte Severus."   
„Du siehst aber ein, dass er einen Dämpfer verdient."   
„Schon." Der schwarze Stoff von Severus Hausmantel war warm und er fühlte sich geborgen. „Ich will nur nicht das du Ärger kriegst. Und mit Sirius will ich auch noch reden. Ich verstehe nicht warum er das getan hat."   
Sie hörten Schritte und lösten sich voneinander, blieben zwar zusammen stehen berührten den anderen aber nicht mehr.   
Pomfrey kam in den Raum zurück und scheuchte sie in ihre Betten. Es war schon verdammt spät. Oder eher früh? Bald würden sie schon wieder aufstehen müssen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Wird fortgesetzt. (Sobald mir M das nächste, korrigierte Stück schickt....) 


	2. Kapitel 02

  


     **@Besserweiss **   

    *grinz* Yes. Du bist die gewisse andere Autorin. Wobei ich es gar nicht _so_ nebulös umschrieben hatte. Aber M hilft ja immer gerne aus wenn man eine Frage oder so hat. :-)   
  
Ich glaube aber das es der Gegend um dich herum nicht so schlecht ergeht. Auftretende Löcher schließen sich ja immer verhältnismäßig schnell. Beim Löcher in die Luft starren sind mir jedenfalls noch eine temporären Vakuumblasen aufgefallen. *grins*  
Und schämen brachst du dich nicht. Das wollen wir gar nicht. Was wir _wollen_ ist FB. :-D  
  
Freue mich übrigens ungemein über dein Lob. Das baut auf. :-) :-) :-)  
  
Und das mit dem Sklaventreiben um M schieben... Das schieben ist eigentlich ihre Spezialität und dieses spontane mutieren... eventuell bist du ja eine X?Man. Hm?   
Allerdings kann ich arme kleine Terranerin nicht allzu viel mit euren 3 Buchstaben anfangen. Könnte mir eine von euch beiden das erklären?   
Und das nach Möglichkeit ohne einen Sev in seinem Alter Ego anzuschleifen der unzweifelhaft fordern würde das man mit stumpfen Löffeln (den damit tut es mehr weh) auf seine Kontrahenten losgeht. Erscheint mir übrigens vernünftig. In Zukunft werden kriege nur noch mit Suppenlöffeln geführt. Das dürfte die Verluste auf beiden Seiten drastischst reduzieren. (ich bin albern, ich weiß. Aber der Gedanke gefällt mir halt)  
  
Möchtest du vielleicht auch noch ein paar hübsche Bezüge für deine neuen grauen Kissen? Jetzt wo der Frühling kommt wirken lebendige Farben gleich noch mal so freundlich. :-)  
  
  
**@Kirilein **  
Warum denke ich gerade ganz unwillkürlich an einen Tom der Indianer mäßig Federn im Haar hat, passende Kleidung trägt und mit einem schmalen Jagdmesser durch die Gegend zieht. Sieht interessant aus. Das lautlose anschleichen kann er bestimmt vorzüglich. *kicher*  
  
Und danke auch allgemein für das FB. Ich liebe dir Dinger von euch. Sie sind jedes Mal witzig und ich freue mich drauf. :-)  
  
  
**@M **  
Sodala. Nachdem du mir den text nun Freitag geschickt hast *danke und knuddle* und ich mit dem Comy schreiben so getrödelt habe *hüst* nun doch noch das neue Chap. Sei doch so gut und schreib mir noch ob ich den Kapiteln auch Namen geben soll oder ob Kapitel 1, Kapitel 2, usw reicht. Ja?   
  
  
**@Lorelei Lee **  
Tipp. Wenn du Plotideen hast und sie nicht verarbeiten kannst. Schreib sie trotzdem unbedingt auf. Es wäre doch schade wenn du nur deswegen nichts neues schreiben kannst weil dir der jeweilige Arc entfällt oder du die Idee nicht mehr zusammenbekommst. *schnief*   
Und die Gelbe Ente kommt noch. Sie war schließlich der Auslöser für das ganze. Wie dir M und Besserweiß gewisse gerne berichten würden.   
  
  
  
  
**@Little Lion **   
Lion, wenn ich dir jetzt schon schreibe warum sie über so einen langen Zeitraum agieren können ist es dann noch spannend? Dieser Faktor wird nämlich recht wichtig im letzten 3tel der Story und ich bin froh das ich es so erledigen konnte. Zeitmaschinen oder Biotechnologie wäre nicht gegangen. Und das mit dem Wiedergeboren werden ist eine andere Geschichte die auch ein andermal erzählt werden wird. :-)  
  
  


* * *

  
Severus wartete etwa eine Woche, dann knöpfte er sich Sirius vor. Er hatte noch etwas bei ihm gut. Mit einer Berechnung, wie sie nur Strategen und Slytherins zustande bringen, organisierte er einiges und braute Tränke. Black hatte ihn zu Tode erschreckt, fast wirklich umgebracht und Lupin fast mit nach Askaban gezogen. Nein, das verdiente Strafe, so wahr er ein Snape war.   
  
Er lauerte Black auf, eines Nachts, als er aus dem Zimmer der weiblichen Hufflepuff Vertrauensschülerin kam (die Freundin der Woche) und betäubte ihn mit einem Spruch den vermutlich nicht mal Ridcully kannte.   
Es machte etwas Mühe, aber er schaffte es Black aus dem Schloss zu schaffen und am Waldrand abzulegen. Dem Gryffindor stülpte er ein Amulett über, das an einer stabilen Kette hing, flößte ihm dann einen Trank ein. Mit einer kräftigen Ohrfeige brachte er ihn wieder zu sich und als Black langsam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück fand schluckte auch Severus seine Phiole. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er ein paar Meter in den Wald hinein, beobachtete dann gehässig wie sich Black entsetzt aufrichtete und seine Hände anstarrte. Braunes Fell begann sich darauf zu bilden. Er wimmerte, versuchte dem entgegenzuwirken, als Animagus sollte er es doch verhindern können. Doch nichts klappte. Er konnte nichts tun und wurde in einen anderen Körper gezwungen.   
Als es vorbei war sah er an sich hinunter, hob eines seiner Beine verwirrt an. Es endete in einem gespaltenen Huf und sein Kopf war seltsam schwer. Verwirrt versuchte er sich ein Bild von dem zu machen, was geschehen war und konnte sich doch keinen Reim darauf machen. Er war ein Hirsch. Und er war am Rand des verbotenen Waldes. Was zum Teufel war passiert?   
Er versuchte noch einmal in seine andere Gestalt zu wechseln, wieder vertraute Pfoten zu spüren und das Gewicht des Geweihs loszuwerden, erneut erfolglos.   
Ein tiefes Knurren hinter ihm ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Seine nun großen braunen Augen richteten sich auf den Neuen und der Wind trieb ihm dessen Witterung in die Nüstern. *Jäger!*   
Panisch und von Instinkten geleitet die nicht die von Sirius Black waren, sondern die des Rotwilds, stob er in hohen Sprüngen davon, den riesigen und kohlefarbenen Wolf dabei dicht hinter sich.   
Es wurde eine lange Jagd, in der Black alle Gebete aufsagte, die er kannte und auch sämtliche Flüche und Kraftausdrücke. Er erfand noch einige neue und wenig schmeichelhafte. Schließlich als seine Beine zu zittern anfingen und seine Atmung kollabierte brach er zusammen.   
Er rechnete nun die ganze Zeit mit einem schweren Sprung auf ihn und scharfen Zähnen die ihm die Kehle aufrissen, doch nichts dergleichen. Verzweifelt verdrehte er die Augen auf der Suche nach seinem Jäger. Da war er ja auch schon, tapste lautlos näher, die weißen Reißzähne nicht nur bedrohlich, sondern tödlich gebleckt. Bei diesem Anblick schloss Sirius mit seinem Leben ab, schloss die Augen. Heißer schneller Atem des Wolfes strich über das kurze verschwitzte Fell von Sirius Leihkörper und er erzitterte. Die Bewegung setzte sich fort und er zitterte noch stärker am ganzen Leib, seiner Kehle entkam ein leidender wimmernder Laut. Dann spürte er, wie sich die spitze Schnauze des Canis Lupus gegen seinen Hals drückte und einen Moment lang setzte sein Herz aus. Jetzt war es also soweit und er würde ihm die Gurgel durchbeißen. Im Geiste ging er alle durch, die er vermissen würde. James, Remus, Peter wohl auch... Doch dann wich der Jäger fort und Sirius spürte wie sich in seiner Nähe Realität Magie unterwarf. Es waren Strömungen von Zauber, die er als Magier ebenso spüren konnte, wie Muggel eine kühle Briese an einem heißen Tag. Die Tieraugen flogen auf und vor ihm richtete sich der Wolf auf die Hinterlaufe auf und verwandelte sich. Es dauerte nur Sekunden und aus seinem Mörder in Spee wurde Snape.   
Fassungslos und ungläubig sah er den Jahrgangsgleichen an, innerlich total entleert. Als hätte jemand den Stöpsel aus der Wanne seines Kopfes gezogen und alle Gedanken hatten sich auf Nimmerwiedersehen verabschiedet.   
Snape blickte abschätzig auf ihn hinab. "Jetzt weißt du wie ich mich fühlte als du Moony gegen mich ins Feld geschickt hast. Du konntest dir wohl nicht vorstellen, was das für ein Terror war. Nun: Jetzt weißt du es. Und wenn ich auch nur Gerüchteweise mitkriege, dass du dich bei einem der Lehrer hierfür beschwerst, dann Gnade dir Gott. Dumbledore mag ja endlose Nachsicht mit dir haben aber glaub mir, einen Snape greift man nicht an ohne dafür zu zahlen." Er richtete seine Kleidung und sah zum Mond hoch. Es war schon fast 3 Uhr Morgens...   
"Um wieder ein Mensch zu werden sag dreimal: Mae Culpa. (= Reue ohne Schuldgefühle) Sofern du zu denken in der Lage bist, Black." Verachtung troff aus jedem seiner Worte. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann zeigten sich die ersten eindeutigen Hinweise, dass hier gleich zwei Menschen sein würden und nicht mehr nur einer. Sirius zitterte noch immer als er wieder zwei Arme und zwei Beine hatte, schlang besagte Arme um sich selbst während er kniete. Snape tippte ihn mit der Schuhspitze an und deutete dann in eine bestimmte Richtung. "Da lang liegt Hogwarts. Du wirst alleine dort hin finden müssen, da ich mich jetzt von deiner wenig wünschenswerten Gesellschaft verabschiede." Er trat einen Schritt zurück und verschwand in den Schatten zwischen den Bäumen.   
Sirius brauchte noch eine Weile, um sich wieder einzukriegen dann trottete er langsam und furchtsam wegen der Geschöpfe im verbotenen Wald in die angezeigte Richtung. Er wusste nicht, dass das Medaillon ihn vor den hiesigen Kreaturen schützen würde, so bekam er noch eine kleine Lektion in Demut gleich mitgeliefert.   
Severus hatte sein Ziel erreicht und doch sichergestellt, das nichts aus dem Ruder laufen würde. Es hatte nie Gefahr für Black bestanden, das zumindest hatte er sicherstellen müssen. Er wollte sich nicht genau dessen Schuldig machen, was er den Gryffindor vorwarf. Unverantwortlich anderer Leute Leben zu gefährden.   
  
Danach war die Sache für ihn erledigt und er blieb mit Remus zusammen. Nur die drei Nächte um Vollmond hielt er sich geflissentlich fern von ihm. Hatte nie auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren wie er Black sein Tun heimzahlte und soweit er wusste hatte sich auch Black darüber ausgeschwiegen.   
Bis zum Abschluss blieben sie zusammen. Dann schrieb sich Severus für die eine Uni ein und Remus bekam ein Stipendium für eine Andere. Sie sahen einander nicht mehr so oft und verloren einander irgendwie aus den Augen. Das Studium war fordernd und die Universitäten verdammt weit auseinander. Als sie sich fast ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatten entschied Remus, das sie miteinander sprechen mussten. So konnte es nicht weitergehen.   
Beim miteinander reden blieb es nicht lange und sie landeten schließlich in Severus Bett. Nicht wirklich überraschend und sie genossen es nach so langer Zeit beide sehr. Schließlich, als sie danach erschöpft aber zufrieden aneinander lehnten strich Remus ihm gelöst über den Unterarm auf dem er weiter oben seinen Kopf gebetet hatte. Etwas irritierte ihn, es fühlte sich seltsam an und so schlug er die Augen auf. Es war da nichts zu sehen, nur Severus helle fast weiße Haut. Im Moment wies sie allerdings noch einen Hauch Rosa auf, was nach ihren körperlichen Aktivitäten nicht verwunderlich war. Die letzten Stunden waren recht anstrengend gewesen und auch Severus' Durchblutung war ordentlich angekurbelt worden. Nicht nur in südlich gelegeneren Regionen.   
Bevor er sich näher mit der Stelle befassen konnte drehte ihn Severus schon wieder zu sich herum und küsste ihn. Remus Bein harkte sich automatisch hinter seinem ein und sie umschlangen einander wieder mehr.   
Wobei.. Remus konnte durchaus gleichzeitig denken und schmusen, anders als viele andere war er Multitaskingfähig. "Sev?"   
"Hm?" Der Schwarzhaarige knabberte gerade an Remus' Ohrläppchen und arbeitete sich seine Pulsschlagader hinab, was beim Brünetten wohlige Schauer auslöste. "Hattest du irgendwann mal den linken Arm gebrochen?"   
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wie kommst du darauf?"   
"Irgend etwas stimmt nicht damit." Severus verharrte mitten in der Bewegung, dann wich er zurück und sah Remus durchdringend an. Er sah nur Liebe, Neugierde und Ehrlichkeit darin. Ein Hauch von Verwunderung warum er sich plötzlich von ihm entfernt hatte vielleicht noch, aber nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Weder Misstrauen noch ein Anzeichen, dass er bis jetzt die geringste Ahnung hatte.   
Sein Verstand zauberte schnell eine passende Ausrede aus dem Ärmel, dass ihm da Gestern versehentlich eine Flasche Zaubertrank darüber geschwappt sei. Sein Herz war indessen mit etwas ganz anderem beschäftigt.   
Remus liebte ihn wirklich. Und er ihn. Aber Remus hatte keine Ahnung von dem was vergangenes Jahr geschehen war. Er hatte sich sehr widerwillig dem Befehl seines Vaters unterworfen und sich, wie er, dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen. Was Remus unmenschlich verfeinerte Sinne da wahrgenommen hatten war das dunkle Mal, das sich die meiste Zeit unter seiner Haut verbarg. Nur wenn Voldemort ihn rief zeichnete es sich scharf und unerbittlich unter dem Weiß ab,   
Wenn Remus herausfand, was er getan hatte, würde es ihm das Herz brechen. Die Todesser verabscheuten alles was anormal war. Wüssten sie von Remus Erkrankung würden sie ihn wie einen tollwütigen Hund umbringen. Wie sollte Remmy mit jemandem wie ihm zusammen sein können? Nein, wenn Severus ihm dieses Leid ersparen wollte musste er dafür sorgen, dass es Remus nicht mehr wehtat wenn es denn rauskam. Und das würde es, da war sich Snape absolut sicher. Der Lord würde fallen und seine Anhänger mit ihm.   
  
Beim nächsten Mal, als sie sich etwa einen Monat später sahen, brach er absichtlich einen Streit vom Zaun. Es wurde sehr laut und unschön, Snape griff in vollem Maße auf seine scharfgeschliffene Zunge und seinen ätzenden Sarkasmus zurück ? er tat Remus weh, es musste sein, und verschwand nach einigen besonders gemeinen Abschlussworten mit wehendem Umhang.   
  
Er organisierte sich soviel hochprozentigen Alkohol wie er nur kriegen konnte und trank sich wenigstens für diesen Abend den Verstand aus dem Kopf.   
In dieser melancholisch niedergeschlagenen Stimmung mit genug Alkohol im Bauch, um eine ganze Brauereibesichtigungsgruppe unter den Tisch zu befördern, aber widerlich klarem Verstand, dachte er darüber nach, wie er sich so falsch hatte entscheiden können. Es hatte zwar keine Alternative gegeben, aber er hätte sich wenigstens besser gefühlt, wenn er seinem Vater ein klares "Nein!" entgegengeschleudert hätte. Dabei wäre er doch am Liebsten schnurstracks zu Remus gelaufen, hätte ihm gesagt, dass das nicht so gemeint war und um Verzeihung gebeten. Aber das durfte er nicht, es war das Beste für sie beide, wenn er Remus vergaß.   
Jegliche Versuche von Seiten Lupin wieder in Kontakt mit ihm zu kommen ignorierte er, oder ließ sich sogar verleugnen. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, er hielt durch und schließlich gab Remus seine Versuche auf.   
  
Severus hatte in dieser Zeit zwangsweise gelernt sein Herz zum verstummen zu bringen, sonst hätte er es nicht ertragen können den Mann, den er doch über alles liebte so behandeln zu müssen. Und sich von ihm fern zu halten. Im Zuge dessen begann sich auch sein Wesen zu ändern. Er wurde mürrisch und gemein, begann die ganze Welt zu hassen. Der Severus Snape den später alle kannten begann zu entstehen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Wird fortgesetzt.   
  



	3. Kapitel 03

     **@Lorelei Lee **  
  
Wortwendungen? Was meinst du denn damit? Die gute M meinte, wenn mir ein gewisser Begriff nicht einfällt bastle ich mir manchmal selbst welche, bezieht sich das darauf?  
  
Und ich glaube auch das Severus Rache angemessen war. Schrecken für schrecken.  
  
  
  
**@Kirilein **  
  
Nun ja... Bei den meisten Indianer Filmen die früher gedreht wurden hat man ein paar weiße genommen und ihnen Terrakotta Farbe ins Gesicht geschmiert. Da denke ich mal könnte auch Tommy einen recht überzeugenden "Natural American" abgeben.   
  
Name: *mich wegschmeiße* Das ist doch mal eine originelle Erklärung warum keiner seinen Namen sagen will. In Buchführung sprechen wir gerade über Tara und Leckage. Wenn man das letzte Wort ausspricht klingt es wie ein begriff aus einer Slash Story weswegen wir es kaum aussprechen können ohne das jemand lachen oder feixen muß.   
  
Flüche: Ich bin lieb. Ich fluche nicht. Höchstens ein bisschen. Auf Englisch. Oder in Berntisch. ...  
  
Intoleranz: Dafür sind sie nun mal berühmt. Steht sogar in ihrer Vereins Ordnung. Aber das dein Tommy zu Sevs und Remmys amoura nichts sagt finde ich erfreulich. :-)  
  
M auf Tom hetzen: Ich hetze doch niemanden auf. Aber ich habe eine große Ladung mit neuen Kissen bekommen. *diabolisches Händereibe* M und Besserweiß haben sie schon zu spüren bekommen. (Also die Kissen allgemein. Nicht die neue Ladung) Ich habe auch noch nasse Schwämme und verknitterte unbenutzte Taschentücher. In rauen Mengen. Und eine Horde Drachen die ganz scharf sind das Zeug zu allen möglichen Opfern zu karren und auf Häusern abzuwerfen die nichts böses ahnen und sich am Morgen wundern warum draußen vor dem Fenster alles weiß ist... *eg*  
  
  
  
**@M **   
*Keeline winkt zurück*  
Gut, also keine extra Namen. Auch recht. :-)  
  
Und den Rest.. werde ich noch morgen Mittag am Tel mit dir verzapfen. :D  
Und ich könnte mich nicht erinnern dich schon mal mit einer Kopfbedeckung gesehen zu haben außer vielleicht Haarspangen oder diese anderen Dinger die Frauen zum friesirren benutzen. Name ist mir leider entfallen... Sehen aus wie Krokodilzähne.   
Jedenfalls wüsste ich nicht welche Kappe du nutzen willst um es drauf zu nehmen. *smirk*  
  
  
  
**@Nachtfrost **  
*lächel* Ich hab schon vor fortzusetzen. Ist feste geplant. :D   
Und danke für das lob.   
Was den Lateinischen Satz angeht... Nun... Bei uns an der Schule war das so das man PC, Photo, Französisch oder Latein wählen konnte. Ich habe alle Jahre wieder Computer gewählt. Auch unter Einsatz meiner Ellenbogen wenn die Interessenten mehr als Plätze waren. Deswegen hatte ich diese halbtote Sprache nie. Die Worte habe ich aus einem Zeitungsartikel. Darin ging es darum das sich der Papst für die Kreutzzüge entschuldigen sollte. Was er dann auch tat. Diese Entschuldigung nannte man Mae Culpa.   
"Reue" (Es tut ihm leid) und   
"nicht vorhandene Schuldgefühle" (schließlich hat er es nicht angeordnet und war auch nicht dabei).   
Mae Culpa. Reue ohne Schuldgefühle. Ich habe es einfach mal so übernommen. Ob das im Sprachgebrauch überhaupt noch üblich ist weiß ich nicht. Es passte einfach. :> Und ich hätte nicht gedacht das sich die Leutchen von der Dpa so verhauen aber bis auf ein paar Harry Potter Fans dürfte es auch kaum einer gemerkt haben. *schmunzel*  
  
  
**@Little Lion **  
Nun denn. :) Dann will ich das neue Kapitel gleich mit hoch hiefen. :D  
  


~*~

  
  
Ach ja: Mein Dank geht wieder an M. Die Gute hat das hier wieder mal in Rekordzeit gebetat. *praise you*   
.  
.  
.  
...oder war es *bless you*? Nehmen wir einfach beides. :-)  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hogwarts   
  
Jahre später, etwas mehr als 10, nach den Ereignissen, die in Rowlings drittem Buch nachzulesen sind.  
  
Severus war alles andere als begeistert plötzlich Lupin vor die markante Nase gesetzt zu bekommen. Und dann auch noch als DADA Lehrer, die Stelle, die er für sich selbst wollte.   
Nachdem sie ihn zum zweiten Mal in der heulenden Hütte reinlegten und Black es schaffte zu fliehen reichte es Severus endgültig. Er wollte die ganze Bande loswerden und verriet Lupins Geheimnis an seine Slytherins. Es war ziemlich extrem und auch verdammt gemein, aber wenn er Remus auch weiterhin jeden Tag sehen würde verlor er endgültig den Verstand. Wie sollte er ihm bitte Jahrelang vorspielen, dass er ihn verabscheute und ihm nur Schlechtes wünschte, wenn er Remus am Liebsten nur an sich gezogen und nie wieder losgelassen hätte?   
Seine traurigen Bersteinaugen, die ihn immer so sanft ansahen, der magere und viel zu dünne Körper. Alles schien Severus zuzuschreien, dass er ihn brauchte.   
Er musste ihn loswerden. Schnell! Sein Plan ging auf, Remus verließ ihn wirklich. Geistig verpasste er sich selbst einen Schlag mit der flachen Hand gegen den Hinterkopf. Er verließ doch gar nicht ihn, sondern nur die Schule. Severus hatte Remus schließlich vor Jahren verlassen.   
Aber hatte Remus je ihn verlassen? Dieser Gedankengang kam so plötzlich, dass es ihm den Magen umdrehte. Er musste sicher gehen.  
Eilig lief er nach oben um Lupin noch vor der Kutsche abzufangen. Er kam gerade an als Remus seinen abgerissenen Koffer in die Kutsche hievte und auch einsteigen wollte. Er schlüpfte mit hinzu und saß plötzlich genau gegenüber des völlig überraschten Remus. Seine weiße Hand klopfte flach gegen die Seitenwand und sie fuhren los.   
"Severus!"   
"Lupin. Wir haben nur etwa 15 Minuten bis zum Bahnhof also sei still. Ich habe ein paar Fragen.   
1. Was tust du hiernach?  
2. Hast du vor dich für meinen Verrat zu rächen? Und..  
3.tens; Warum bist du immer noch so nett zu mir obwohl ich dich schon seit Jahren wie Dreck behandle?"  
Lupin sah ihn nur einen Moment lang fassungslos an. Wie unverschämt sich Snape gerade verhielt schien dem gar nicht klar zu sein. Oder es scherte ihn einfach nicht.  
Er lehnte sich vor, leicht erbost aber mit ruhiger Stimme. "Erste Frage; ich habe keine Ahnung. Da du ja der Welt unbedingt erzählen musstest, dass ich krank bin wird mich niemand mehr einstellen wollen. Ich werde mich wohl in der Muggelwelt durchschlagen müssen.  
Zweite Frage: Nein, ich habe nicht vor mich zu rächen. Du würdest mich umbringen wenn ich die Hand gegen dich erhebe. Das steht sich in keinem Verhältnis.  
Und drittens: Das geht dich nichts mehr an."  
Er sah aus dem Fenster, sie waren bald da.  
Snape griff ihn ohne Warnung am Revers und zerrte ihn näher zu sich. Nur eine Handspanne trennte ihre Gesichter jetzt noch voneinander. So nah konnte Remus eine ganze Palette von Chemischen Gerüchen wahrnehmen die sich vom Brauen in Snapes Robe festgesetzt hatten. Und dann war da noch das leichte Aroma nach Pfefferminze, das dem Schwarzhaarigen selbst zu eigen war. "Warum Lupin?"  
Remus sah ihm lange in die Augen, hob schließlich die Hand und legte sie seitlich auf seinen Kiefer. Es war eine vertraute Geste, die er vor Jahren sehr lieb gewonnen hatte, die er zu seinem Bedauern aber so lange nicht hatte durchführen können. Das leichte zusammenzucken des anderen nahm er durchaus wahr, aber er schob es vorerst beiseite.   
"Weil ich nie aufgehört habe dich zu lieben."  
Snapes dunkle Augen wurden groß. Er blinzelte eine Weile lang gar nicht. Schließlich schien er seinen Verstand wieder zusammen gesucht zu haben und es kehrte Leben in ihn zurück. "Nach all den Jahren immer noch?"   
"Nach all den Jahren... Sie waren verdammt lang."   
"Aber du weißt doch inzwischen, dass ich Todesser bin."   
"Ja."  
Snapes Hand lockerte sich, hielt Remus nicht länger gepackt. Er wollte etwas sagen, als der Wagen abrupt anhielt und er vom Sitz rutschte. Er hatte bisher auf der Kante gehockt, doch der Schwung nahm ihn mit sich und er landete auf Knien vor Remus. Innerlich verfluchte er den schwarzen Seidenfütterstoff seiner Robe. Der temperierte zwar sehr angenehm, war aber so glatt, dass es ihm hier gerade den Boden unter dem Allerwertesten weggezogen hatte.  
Remus schmunzelte traurig auf ihn hinab. "Abbitte?"  
Snape setzte zu einer scharfen Antwort an doch wenn Remus ihn so ansah... Er war plötzlich sehr müde und traurig. Seine Arme falteten sich zusammen und er bettete seinen Kopf in dem improvisierten Kissen auf Remus Beinen. Eine weiche warme Hand streichelte ihm durch das lange Schwarz und Snape spürte wie er sich zu entspannen begann. Etwas, das er nur bei Lupin wirklich konnte.  
Unerwartet riss jemand die Tür auf, vermutlich Bahnhofspersonal. Snape verkrampfte sich wieder. Er hatte die Umwelt total vergessen und nun befand er sich in dieser entwürdigenden Position. Es würden sich in Windeseile Gerüchte ausbreiten... Die streichelnde Hand von Lupin verschwand nicht, ließ sich nicht im geringsten stören. "Professor Lupin. Was ist denn..?"   
"Nichts Schlimmes. Nur ein kleiner Kreislaufzusammenbruch. Es geht ihm gleich besser. Würden Sie die Tür bitte wieder schließen?"  
Eine gestammelte Entschuldigung ertönte und Severus hörte das Klacken von Holz. Sein Gesicht lag ja immer noch auf seinen Armen aber hören konnte er durchaus. "Danke."  
Das Wort war nur gemurmelt aber Remus feine Wolfsohren fingen es trotzdem auf. "Warum hast du mich damals wirklich verlassen Severus?"  
Die streichelnde Hand lag inzwischen auf seiner Schulter während die Zweite ihre Bahn über seinen Rücken wieder aufgenommen hatte. "Ich hoffte dich so zu schützen. Die anderen Todesser wären irgendwann auf dich aufmerksam geworden, wenn wir zusammen geblieben wären. Und du hättest dich dann entweder auch anschließen müssen - was du als Werwolf ja nicht kannst - oder... weißt du... sie können keine Mitwisser tolerieren, die nicht auf ihrer Seite sind. Außerdem wollte ich es dir nicht zumuten in der Zeit mit mir zusammen zu sein."   
"Meinst du nicht, das das auch meine Entscheidung gewesen wäre?"  
Seine Schultern zuckten unter Remus' Händen, aber ansonsten blieb er wie er war. Remus sah noch eine ganze Weile auf ihn runter. Wartend aber auch irgendwie glücklich Sev noch einmal so nahe zu sein. "Das war alles?"   
"Das war alles."   
"Dann liebst du mich noch?" Severus zögerte, liebte er Remus noch? Er hatte in den letzten Jahren soviel Groll in sich aufgehäuft, dass er verdammt tief graben musste, um etwas anderes zu finden. Hm.. er fühlte sich bei Remus wohl, Er war in seinem Beisein sicher, vertraute ihm. Wie fühlte er?  
Es gab nur einen Weg sich darüber wirklich sicher zu werden. Irgendwann hatte er verlernt auf die Stimme im Innern zu hören, konnte sich ihrer jetzt also nicht sicher sein. Es kam jetzt auf eine Tat an. Er hob den Kopf, stützte sich mit den Händen je seitlich von Remus' Beinen ab und stemmte sich hoch. Bis ihre Gesichter auf einer Höhe waren. Ihre Lippen berührten sich. Erst leicht, dann intensiver doch immer noch ohne Leidenschaft. Liebe ja, aber ruhig und ohne Hast. Lupin hatte Zeit zurück zu zucken oder sich zu wehren, doch er tat nichts dergleichen, sondern ließ es zu, erwiderte die Liebkosung sogar nach einem anfänglichen Moment der Scheu.  
Snape stemmte sich nach einer Weile noch höher, bis er neben Remus saß und er seine Hände nicht mehr zum Abstützen brauchte. Stattdessen legte er eine auf Remus' Hüfte, die andere verschwand irgendwo hinter seinem Rücken. Der Kuss dauerte lange und beide genossen es aus vollen Zügen. Sie hörten das Pfeifen des Zuges, nach zwei Minuten noch mal. Der Hogwartsexpress fuhr ohne Remus ab, doch keinen der beiden störte das im Moment. Sie waren viel zu sehr im Partner verloren, um der Umgebung jetzt Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sie blieben auch nachdem sich ihre Münder getrennt hatten so eng umschlungen sitzen. In die weichen Polster gelehnt und einfach nur entspannt. Remus sah irgendwann unruhig zu ihm hoch - den Kopf von Sevs Brust nehmend, gegen die er gelehnt hatte. "Was wird nun aus uns? Ich kann nicht auf Hogwarts bleiben. Nicht hiernach. Und du musst in der Schule bleiben. Ich will dich aber auch nicht noch einmal verlieren."  
Severus überlegte nicht lange herum, er kannte nur einen Weg, wie sie friedlich miteinander leben konnten. Trotz aller Schwierigkeiten. "Wir fahren erst mal ins Schloss zurück und quartieren dich bei mir ein. Um alles weitere kümmere ich mich schon." Er klopfte noch einmal gegen die Wagentür und das Gefährt setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.  
"Was willst du den anderen sagen? Sie werden Fragen stellen."  
Severus küsste ihn und sparte sich damit die Antwort. Wenn sein Vorhaben klappte, was er nicht wirklich bezweifelte, hatten sie kein Problem mehr.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Info an alle die bis hier beim lesen durchgehalten haben.  
**Ich bin im Urlaub und erst wieder ab 18 zurück. **Das heißt es wird 2 Wochen kein TBC geben. Sorry. Aber dafür wird das nächste Kapitel nach meinem Urlaub auch ein Stück länger als die andern. :)   
Bye. K.   
  
  



	4. Kapitel 04

     **M **   
  
@Krokodilszähne. Na ja du weißt schon. Diese Zahndinger halt die du Abends im Bad immer in die Haare steckst um die lange Pracht zu bändigen während du dich abschminkst. An die Farbe erinnere ich mich leider nicht mehr...   
  
@Cappy. OK. Aber dann sehe ich entgültig aus als hätte ich einen XY Cromosomen Satz.   
  
@Reis: Duuu M... (Das ganze etwas dehne) weißt du warum man Reis bei einer Hochzeit wirft? Der steht für Fruchtbarkeit. Mit anderen Worten. Das die Braut viele kleine Kinderchen bekommt. Weiß Tom schon von seinem Glück?   
  
@Packet: Händereibend? Oh ja. Ich kann es mir bildlich vorstellen wie du deine Zähne nachfeilst damit sie möglichst spitz sind und dann diabolisch grinst...   
  
  
**Kirilein und Tom **   
  
@Feder: Soweit ich weiß darf man pro erledigtem Feind eine Feder tragen. Da Tom aber Tom ist und nicht Voldi soollttee er theoretisch keine Feder haben. Es sei den Myrte zählt aber das glaube ich nicht so recht.   
  
@Fluchen: Kann man das als Mugel überhaupt?   
  
@Muggelwelt: HE! Wir sind das alle ganz nett und trotzdem normale... (Alles ist relativ wie schon A.E. sagte) Menschen. Und bei Kirilein gefällt´s dir doch oder? Und sie lebt - soweit ich weiß - auch in der Muggelwelt. Du siehst Tom; hier ist es gar nicht so übel. :)   
  
@Urlaub: Der war wohlverdient. Und außerdem hab ich schön Farbe bekommen. :)-   
  
@Hochzeit2: Schreibst du das Kirilein?!? Ich **will** lesen! :D :D :D :D   
  
**Little Lion **   
  
@Remus gesehen: Ne, leider nicht. Hat keiner gemerkt.   
Und sie haben kleinere Anlaufschwierigkeiten aber dann wirts besser. :)   
  


* * *

  
Remus lag auf Severus' Bett und schlief. Scheinbar war es auch für ihn anstrengend gewesen. Aber seinem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck nach war es auch schön gewesen.   
Nicht, dass er das anderenfalls nicht auch gewusst hätte. Spätestens als Remus in seiner Hand gekommen war wusste Severus, dass die Chemie zwischen ihnen noch stimmte. Er sah seinem sanften Liebhaber noch eine Weile beim schlafen zu, bemerkte immer wieder Kleinigkeiten an ihm, die sein Herz berührten: Er war schön und gut, war intelligent, was wollte man mehr?   
Schließlich stand er doch auf und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Dort zog er sich ein Stück Pergament heran und begann zu schreiben. Es war nicht sehr viel aber er faltete den Brief zusammen und hielt ihn über die Flamme einer der schon sehr tief herunter gebrannten Kerzen. Das Feuer erfasste das Papier und löste es in ein Häufchen Asche auf. Dann wartete er.   
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und ein weißer Zettel wurde unter der Tür hindurch geschoben. Er schlenderte hinüber, noch immer nackt und leicht fröstelnd und hob das Papier auf. Die Schrift darauf war kaum lesbar, weil krakelig, aber im Licht einer Kerze und mit der Übung eines Lehrers entzifferte er das Geschreibsel.   
*Was willst du?*   
Er hob die Augenbraue. _Die_ Frage sollte gerade sie nicht stellen. Das war unschicklich. Dennoch setzte er sich wieder hin und schrieb einen neuen Brief. Oder eher eine Notiz. Verbrannte ihn dann wie die Erste.   
Kaum eine Minute später kam schon der nächste Zettel über den Steinboden in seine Räume gerutscht. *Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Wie soll ich das bitte machen? Die Umstände machen es so extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass ich gar nicht wüsste wie. Ihr könnt nicht zusammenkommen.*   
Seine Stirn zog sich kraus und er schrieb zwei prägnante Sätze auf die Rückseite des linierten Zettels vertraute ihn dann der Flamme an. *Wenn du uns ein Leben zusammen verweigerst schnappe ich mir Remus und wir ziehen in deiner Dimension ein. Und züchten dort kleine rosa Kaninchen.* Er überlegte noch ob das als Drohung reichte, hängte einen Nebensatz noch hinten an. *Willst du das?*   
Das hatte er sich beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen können.   
Die Flamme schien nun ein wenig grünlich zu züngeln als sie das Papier wieder mitnahm. Er erschreckte sich gehörig als ein paar Sekunden später ein Ziegelstein vor ihm auf den Tisch knallte. Er hinterließ eine Delle im Holz. Das weiße verknitterte Was-Auch-Immer wurde von Severus überrascht glatt gestrichen. *Leg dich nicht mit mir an. Ich kann dich auch töten, ohne weiteres. Ich muss es nur schreiben. Als Autor habe ich diese Macht.*   
Nun wütend kritzelte er eine entsprechende Antwort und schickte sie ihr. Dass ihn das auch nicht daran hindern würde in ihren Kopf zu kommen. Er hatte schon mächtigere Wesen als sie tyrannisiert, sie sollte ihn in ihrem eigenen Interesse nicht unterschätzen.   
Danach kam eine Weile lang gar nichts, bis er eine leichte Berührung am Kopf spürte. Irritiert hob er die Hand und griff sich in die langen schwarzen Haare holte sich das Etwas vor die Augen. Es war eine weiße flauschige Feder, ihr Friedensangebot. Sie stimmte ihm also zu.   
Severus Snape: Todesser, Lehrer, Tränkemeister und Liebhaber war gespannt wie sie ihr Versprechen wahr machen würde. Wie sie es drehen würde, um ihm und Remus ein friedliches Zusammenleben zu ermöglichen. Es hatte unbestreitbar Vorteile als gemein und unberechenbar zu gelten. Selbst die Autoren fürchteten sich vor einem.   
Natürlich war es ein Risiko, wenn er sie gegen sich aufbrachte konnte sie ihm etwas Unvorstellbares antun. Aber ihre Aussage, dass er nie wieder mit Remus zusammen sein würde können hatte ihn rasend gemacht. Es war erst vorbei, wenn es vorbei war und er würde sich nicht von einem noch halben Kind sein Leben vorschreiben lassen. Die Vorstellung, dass sie an seiner statt auch Remus für seine Impertinenz bestrafen könnte erschreckte ihn ein wenig. Aber wenn er es sich überlegte... es war nur Keeline. Sie würde Lupin nichts antun, denn sie mochte den "guten Wolf." Die junge Frau hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben bestimmt nie einem gefährlichen Tier gegenüber gestanden sonst würde sie ihn nicht so verharmlosen aber ihm sollte es recht sein. Es war ein Schutz für Remus, den dieser gut brauchen konnte.   
  
Er legte sich zufrieden wieder neben Remus und ließ sich von der Wärme die Kälte vertreiben, die in seine bloße Haut gekrochen war. Es verging vielleicht eine halbe Stunde und er begann langsam einschlafen, als plötzlich ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Arm fuhr. Er biß die Zähne zusammen und löste sich vorsichtig von Remus. Wollte ihn nicht wecken. Leise schlüpfte er wieder aus ihrem Lager und zog sich an, bemüht das zunehmende Brennen im linken Arm zu ignorieren. Er hauchte Remus noch einen Kuss aufs Haar und verschwand dann.   
Voldemort rief nach seinen Gefolgsleuten.   
  
Als er im Grau des frühen Morgens zurück kam war Remus fort. Er hatte sich seine ganze Habe geschnappt und war damit verschwunden. Severus sank etwas verzweifelt aber doch noch nüchtern genug in seinen Sessel und überlegte.   
Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder war Remus verschwunden, weil er es sich nach ihrem kleinen One-Night-Stand anders überlegt hatte und doch lieber nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Oder alternativ: Er war alleine aufgewacht und hatte Severus' Abwesenheit fehlinterpretiert: Dass er eben *nur* mit ihm geschlafen hatte und ihn nun nicht einmal mehr sehen wollte, sich den Werwolf nur für ein schnelles Vergnügen noch mal ins Bett geholt hatte.   
Er wusste es nicht.   
Aber er war mehr als entschlossen es herauszufinden.   
  
Er verbrachte die restlichen Stunden bis zum Frühstück damit, zu forschen ob jemand Remus zweite Abreise gesehen hatte. Nichts, nada. Es war, als hätte sich der Erdboden aufgetan und ihn verschluckt.   
Es dauerte fast eine Woche bis er Lupin aufstöberte. Der Wolf hatte seine Spur gründlich verwischt und wäre wohl auch für immer seinem Blick entschwunden. Etwas, das er nicht hatte akzeptieren können. Er holte sich Hilfe, aus einer Quelle, die er nie wieder hatte anrühren wollen.   
Die Autoren.   
Aber nicht Keeline.   
Der letzte Disput mit ihr war noch zu frisch und sie jetzt um etwas zu bitten hatte wenig Aussicht auf Anhörung. Er zog sich einen Bogen Schulpapier heran und schrieb mit seiner klaren nüchternen Handschrift den Stand der Dinge und seine Bitte auf: Dass er erfahren musste, wo sich Remus aufhielt.   
Nach einiger Überwindung setzte er noch ein "Bitte" darunter.   
Seine Chancen, dass M ihm helfen würde, waren nicht schlecht. Sie hatte eine seltsame Schwäche für ihn, die er nie be- oder ergründen hatte können. Den Brief steckte er in ein Kuvert und übergab ihn einer Eule. Seine Hoffnung auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit dem Mann, den er liebte, war nun einem geflügelten Boten und einer Beta-Fee anvertraut.   
Die Antwort erreichte ihn am Morgen bei der täglichen Postausgabe. Ein schlankes silberfarbenes und stromlinienförmiges ihm unbekanntes Tier flog eine elegante Schleife über seinen Kopf und ließ eine Rolle genau in seinen Schoss fallen. Das Papier wurde von einem blauen Band gehallte, entrollte sich bei der Berührung seiner feingliedrigen Hände aber bereitwillig und von selbst. Die Nachricht hatte ihren Empfänger erreicht und war gewillt sich ihm zu offenbaren.   
Der Text bestand nur aus einer Adresse und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er eine Berührung zu spüren als würde ihn jemand freundlich aber bestimmt schieben. Obwohl er sich keinen Millimeter bewegte. Der Eindruck verflog, aber der Wunsch aufzubrechen und die Adresse aufzusuchen war fast schon überstark in ihm. Es wurde ein verdammt langer Tag bis zum Abend - bis er aufbrechen durfte.   
  
Remus hatte sich in einer billigen Kaschemme ein Zimmer genommen und bemühte sich aussichtslos eine neue Anstellung zu finden.   
Severus wartete bis der Abend in die Nacht überging, die Dunkelheit war seit jeher sein Verbündeter, und verschaffte sich uneingeladen zutritt. Die Tür öffnete sich nach einem Alohomora geräuschlos und Severus schlüpfte auf weichen Sohlen hinein. Der Raum war ärmlich eingerichtet. Tisch, Stuhl, Bett, Schrank. Alles betagt, angestoßen und aus unterschiedlichen Einrichtungen zusammengestückelt. Dunkles Holz, helles Pressspan bezogenes Holzimitat, ein Metallgestell beim Bett.   
Remus lag in besagtem Bett und schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten. Tief und ruhig. Severus nahm sich einem Moment, ihn zu betrachten. Er lag seitlich ihm zugewandt, die Decke mit Armen und Beinen umschlungen haltend. Das schöne Gesicht ins Kissen gedreht. Eigentlich hätte er so ersticken müssen, aber die Bewegung seines Brustkorbes, was man am leichten Heben und Senken seines Rückens erkannte, zeigte deutlich seine Lebendigkeit.   
Wie er in dieser Haltung so dalag, wie kleine Kinder es tun, spürte Severus Fast körperlich, wie alleine er aussah. Severus dachte nicht darüber nach, trat einen Schritt näher zu dem geliebten Menschen.   
Unvermittelt, ohne vorherige Ankündigung, rollte sich Lupin vom Bett, öffnete erst im Zuge der Bewegung die Augen und wachte auf. Synchron hatte er den unter seinem Kopfkissen verborgenen Zauberstab gezogen und befand sich in zweifelhafter Deckung hinter dem alten Metallgestell.   
Snape, der noch immer meisterlich mit den Schatten verschmolzen war, pirschte sich näher. Er wollte etwas testen und das ging nur solange ihn Remmy noch nicht bemerkte.   
Lupin war noch fast im Halbschlaf und sah sich müde um, auf der Suche nach dem, was seine Instinkte so gereizt und ihn damit geweckt hatte. Manchmal hasste er den Wolf in sich, manchmal rettete ihm dieser den Hals, es war zuweilen seltsam.   
Unvermittelt sah er nach Links, wo sich in seinen Augenwinken etwas bewegt hatte. Doch er bekam keine weitere Zeit um zu reagieren. Der dunkle Schemen löste sich plötzlich wie ein Relief aus den Schatten und packte ihn.   
Der Aufprall als die Körper in Kontakt kamen ließ ihn stolpern und starke unnachgiebige Arme umschlossen ihn von hinten, drückten dabei Remus' eigene Arme nutzlos gegen seinen Torso. Er spürte, wie eine der Hände einen Stab gegen seine Brust drückte. Deswegen wehrte er sich auch nicht, als der andere Verschwand und etwas aus der Robentasche des Angreifers holte.   
Etwas Kaltes legte sich an seinen Hals und er wusste Instinktiv, dass es ein Messer war. Die Stabhaltende Hand zog sich nun zurück und machte sich ein paar Sekunden später an der Schnürung seiner Schlafanzughose zu schaffen.   
Das wurde Remus dann endgültig zuviel. Er hatte absolut nichts mehr zu verlieren und warf sich nach vorne in die Schneide der Klinge. Er spürte, wie der kalte Stahl an seiner Kehle entlangfuhr, aber er spürte keinen Schmerz. Entweder war sie also sehr scharf gewesen oder die stumpfe Seite war ihm zugedreht gewesen und hatte ihn somit nicht verletzen können. Nun wieder frei konnte er seinen Stab gegen den Angreifer richten, hielt sich indessen den Hals und war froh keine klebrige Wärme zwischen den Fingern hervorquellen zu spüren. Seine Augen richteten sich aus, wechselten von der Infrarotsicht in die normale Nachtsicht. Sonst brauchte er zu lange, um Bewegungen und Distanzveränderungen umzusetzen.   
Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser. "Severus?" Seine Stimme war vor Verblüffung etwas quietschig.   
Snape kam mit einigen langen Schritten auf ihn zu, ignorierte den noch immer gehobenen Stab völlig. "Was sollte das?" Unverhohlene Drohung und Missbilligung klangen in seiner Stimme.   
Remus räusperte sich, sah zu ihm hoch. "He, das ist mein Text." Eigentlich hätte er sich doch über den nächtlichen Überfall beschweren sollen. Statt dessen stauchte ihn nun Sev zusammen.   
Um dem stechenden Blick der dunkeln Augen zu entgehen senkte er den Kopf und steckte den Stab weg - wollte es zumindest. Doch er hatte ja keine Robentaschen, da er gar keine Robe trug. Also warf er das Holz aufs Bett, er wollte die Hände frei haben.   
Snape sah auf seinen Partner hinab, der seine einzige Verteidigung so bedenkenlos weggab. Ein echter tiefer Beweis, dass er ihm trotz allem immer noch bedingungslos vertraute.   
Remus... Sein langes dunkelblondes Haar floss ihm in leichten Wellen weich um den Kopf und um die Schultern. Sie waren inzwischen recht lang geworden und sonst zusammengebunden zu einem losen Pferdeschwanz. Nur zum Schlafen trug er sie offen, was Snape schade fand, er sah so noch hübscher aus.   
Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf, trieb seine Gedanken zusammen wie eine Herde unternehmungslustiger Schafe. Sie waren stets bemüht auseinander zu streben und er sie beisammen zu halten. Ein nicht einfaches Unterfangen, aber wann war das in Remus' Anwesenheit je anders gewesen?   
Trotzdem, es gab da etwas Bedeutungsvolles, das geklärt werden musste. Er musste einfach noch mal nachhaken, das hier war wichtig.   
"Du würdest eher sterben?"   
"Allerdings."   
Snape spürte den Drang ihn gleichzeitig zu schlagen und zu küssen. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen? "Du brauchst unbedingt etwas woran du dich festhalten kannst."   
Remus setzte sich aufs Bett, zog sich sein Hemd an. Er wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen. "Jetzt deine Antwort."   
"Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen warum du verschwunden bist. Aber als ich dich so vor mir hatte hast du irgendeinen Reflex in mir geweckt. Es war auch nicht böse gemeint oder so. Ich wollte nur wissen wie du reagieren würdest. Aber dass du dich umbringen willst..."   
Der Blick den Remus auf ihn abschoss war zornig und müde. "Ich will mich NICHT umbringen. Aber bevor ich mir etwas antun lasse wähle ich lieber den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes."   
"Hrmpf."   
Missmutig zog er sich den Stuhl heran zögerte aber sich zu setzen. Er wirkte für seinen Geschmack zu wurmstichig und baufällig. Also setzte es sich stattdessen zu Remus aufs Bett. "Warum bist du vor zwei Wochen einfach verschwunden?"   
Ein blonder Kopf drehte sich ihm zu. "Das könnte ich genauso fragen. Warum bist du verschwunden?"   
Snape zögerte, doch dann wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass Remus sein kleines Geheimnis doch schon wusste und er es nicht vor ihm verheimlichen musste. "Ich wurde von Voldemort gerufen. Deswegen bist du alleine aufgewacht."   
Der Wolf in Remus war sehr aufmerksam gewesen hielt Ausschau nach einem verräterischen Wegsehen, lauschte auf beschleunigten Puls oder versuchte zu erspüren ob seine Körpertemperatur stieg. Kurz: Ob er log. Doch jedes Wort war wahr gewesen und Lupin atmete tief durch. Seine gefalteten Hände lösten sich als Snape eine von seinen darauf legte, hielt ihn fest. Es war wohl Zeit für eine Entschuldigung. "Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte du hättest mich danach, warum auch immer, nicht mehr sehen wollen."   
Der Slytherin nahm den geknickten Blonden in den Arm, drückte ihn tröstend an sich, "Das ist doch alles nicht so schlimm. Ist ja nichts passiert." Severus streifte seine Schuhe und obere Robe ab und sie legten sich beide hin. Schliefen friedlich und glücklich bis zum Morgen durch. Nun endlich wieder mit dem geliebten Menschen vereint.   
  
Snape beglich Remus' Tavernenrechnung und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Snape Manor. Das hatten sie am Morgen beim Frühstück in einem Cafe ausdiskutiert: Remus zog zu Sev und blieb dort wohnen. Severus kam nun immer an den Wochenenden nach Hause. Das war für sie beide die beste Regelung. Sie behielten das System bei und verbrachten gute glückliche Monate. Auch in den Ferien blieb Snape nun zuhause. Der Herrensitz hatte ihn in den Letzten 20 Jahren nicht so oft gesehen, wie im letzten halben Jahr. Albus musste nun eben ab und an auf seine Anwesenheit verzichten.   
  
Fast 10 Monate nachdem sie wieder zusammen gekommen waren kam jemand zu Remus auf kurzen Besuch und ließ etwas dort zurück...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Wird fortgesetzt   
  
  



	5. Kapitel 05

       
Hallo ihr alle. Hallo Lorelei, M, Kirilein u. Tom sowie Pe.   
  
Ich habe mich wieder mal sehr über eure FB´s gefreut. Leider hat FF Net schon wieder mal striktens verboten das man über FB´s kommuniziert. Wenn doch löschen sie einem in Zukunft die Geschichten. Aus diesem Grunde werde ich in Zukunft einfach auf Fanfiktion.de (Wo ich die Geschichte auch posten werde) auf eure Feedbacks antworten. Denn antworten will ich. Nur nicht gesperrt werden. *schnief*  
Daher gibt es hier jetzt das Chap und euer Re dann in einer Woche etwa (schäm) auf Fanfiktion.de.  
Wink. Ich wünsch euch bis dahin frohes lesen. Greetz: Keeline :-)   
  
  
****************************************************************+  
  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Es war Freitag und Severus hatte Bescheid gesagt, dass er eigentlich erst am Abend darauf heimkommen würde. Er wollte etwas Schreibarbeit aufarbeiten, als ihm einer der Snape-Falken einen Brief brachte. Remus fein geschwungene Handschrift zierte das Papier und er ahnte nichts Gutes.  
"Komm bitte schnellst möglich her, es ist wichtig."  
Allarmiert steckte er neben diversen Tränken noch seinen Zauberstab ein und machte sich auf den Weg.   
  
Zuhause fand er Remus im Wohnzimmer wieder. Ein schlafendes Bündel auf dem Arm.  
"Remus?"   
"Ich muss dir da etwas beichten.. .."  
Snapes Augenbrauen gingen höher, aber er zog sich seinen Reisemantel aus und setzte sich mit in die Couchecke, als Remus stockend zu erzählen begann:.  
"In der Woche nach Hogwarts hatte ich ein... Schäferstündchen... mit einer alten Freundin... Sie ist verheirat aber ihr Mann gerade wieder mal lang auf Geschäftsreise. Sie lud mich die ersten paar Tage zu sich ein bis ich ein Dach über dem Kopf gefunden hatte. Sie... tröstete mich und wir verbrachten die Nacht miteinander... Uns war beiden klar, dass es nur ein One-Night-Stand würde, aber sie wurde unerwartet schwanger, wie ich nun von ihr erfuhr. Und das hier ist jetzt mein kleinen Sohn." Er sah auf das winzige Gesicht hinab. "Sie kann ihn nicht behalten, ihr Mann darf von alledem nichts erfahren. Deswegen hat sie ihn mir gebracht."  
Snape lehnte sich zurück und sah das zierliche Leben in Remus Armen lange an. Er streckte nun seinerseits die Hände nach dem Baby aus und Remus übergab es im vorsichtig. Wartete nervös wie Severus reagieren würde.  
Bis jetzt war sein Gesicht leer geblieben, man konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was er dachte. Remus betrachtete, wie Snape es in seiner Armbeuge bettete und es etwas hin und her wiegte.  
"Hat er einen Namen?"   
"Sie hat ihn indirekt nach mir benannt. Remus Jr. Oder auch Remmy."  
Snape schmunzelte und sah seinen Partner wieder an. "Wir haben also gerade einen Sohn bekommen. Aber ich sage es dir gleich. Ich kann Nachts nicht mit ihm durch Haus wandern wenn er weint. Ich muss arbeiten und eine Bande von bis zu 30 Halbwüchsigen davon abhalten sich mit ihren Kesseln in die Luft zu jagen. Wenn ich vor Übermüdung halb schlafe kann ich das nicht."  
Remus setzte sich zu ihm, küsste ihn liebevoll. Er hatte es besser aufgenommen, als er befürchtet hatte. "Danke."   
  
Sie bleiben noch eine Weile lang sitzen und sprachen, redeten über Notwendigkeiten. Das Baby schlief zwischen ihnen und.. sogar durch.  
"Wie alt ist er eigentlich?"   
"2 Wochen."   
"Das ist aber noch sehr klein."   
"Wir müssen mal schauen was er schon essen kann."  
Eine halbe Stunde später machte sich Severus auf in sein Labor hinunter in den Keller und rührte etwas zusammen, das laut dem Buch aus der Bibliothek ‚wohlschmeckende' Babynahrung abgeben würde.  
Vorsichtig nahm erst selbst eine Probe und spie angewidert wieder aus. Aufgeweichte Pappe hatte mehr Geschmack. Aber das Rezept stimmte, also probierten sie es.   
  
Zurück in den Wohnräumen im ersten Stock:  
Der Kleine quengelte auf Remus' Arm liegend ein wenig rum, er schien inzwischen auch hungrig zu sein. So konnten sie es gleich testen. In ein Fläschchen abgefüllt versuchte Snape dem Baby eine Portion einzuflößen. Doch dieses arbeitete alles genau so schnell wieder mit der Zunge aus dem Mund heraus, wie er es versuchte rein zu bekommen.  
"Es schmeckt ihm nicht. Und wenn es so schmeckt wie es riecht kann ich es ihm nicht mal verdenken."  
Severus grummelte und ging wieder runter, versuchte eine andere Zusammensetzung. Es konnte doch nicht so schwierig sein Nahrung für einen Säugling herzustellen.  
  
Zwei Versuche später - es war inzwischen über eine Stunde vergangen - hatten sie immer noch nichts, das Junior zusagte. Und das Baby weinte inzwischen richtig, hatte drängenden Hunger. Der Zaubertränkemeister seufzte und erklärte Remus mit gehobener Stimme - das Schreien war recht laut - dass er erst in der Bibliothek nach einem anderen Buch suchen und daraus probieren musste. Doch das konnte noch etwas dauern. Schnellstmöglich machte er sich aus dem Raum, ließ das ohrenbetäubend weinende Bündel und seinen dunkelblonden Lebensgefährten zurück. Seine Bewunderung für die Weasleys stieg von Minute zu Minute. Wenn man bedachte wie oft sie sich die Scherereien mit Kindern nun schon gemacht hatten...  
  
Eine ganze Weile später kam er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, ein paar Phiolen mit mehreren Versuchen in den Taschen. Er erwartete eigentlich von einer Welle aus Lärm begrüßt zu werden, doch der kleine Radaumacher schlief friedlich und tief auf Remus' Brustkorb, während der Werwolf sich auf der Couch lang gemacht hatte und das Baby sanft umschlungen haltend vor sich hindöste.   
Leise, um ihren Neuzugang nicht zu wecken, raunte er vor Remus hockend: "Wie hast du ihn zum schlafen gebracht? Hat er doch einen der früheren Versuche getrunken?"  
Remus blinzelte etwas, lächelte ihn dann müde an. "Nein. Das Zeug ist aber auch wirklich eklig. Bist du sicher, dass es für Menschen gedacht ist?"  
Seine Worte kränkten Sev nicht. Sie waren nicht böse gemeint und auch wenn es für Snape im Grunde eine undankbare Arbeit war Milchersatz aus magischen Zutaten zusammen zu rühren, so tat er es doch gerne für Remus und ihren neuen kleinen Sohn.  
"Jedenfalls bin ich mit Junior zu Mrs. Stone appariert. Wir kennen uns noch vom Dorffest."  
Severus sah nicht so aus als wisse er, wer gemeint war.  
"Du weißt schon, das erste Haus im Ort an der Landstraße. Ich habe sie um etwas Milch gebeten, trotz der späten Stunde. Sie hat doch vor einen halben Jahr auch entbunden und ist noch nicht auf Fertigprodukte umgestiegen. Zu unserem Glück. Sie hat mir neben dem Fläschchen auch gleich noch einen ganzen Sack gute Ratschläge mitgegeben. Von A wie Ausschlag bis Z wie Zahnen hat sie wohl mit ihren Sprösslingen alles durchgemacht. Hast du etwas Verzehrbares gefunden?"  
Er präsentierte eine milchigweiße Flüssigkeit in der Phiole, die auch die richtige Konsistenz aufwies. Der Geruch stimmte auch schon mal optimistisch. Morgen früh würden sie probieren, wie der Kleine es annahm. Sie konnten ja schlecht ihre Nachbarin über 2 Kilometer hinweg bitten Amme für Lupin Junior zu spielen. Ihr reichte bestimmt schon ihr eigenes halbjähriges Kind.  
Glücklicherweise stellte sich schon Morgens um 4 raus das Remmy Severus' Braukünste dieses mal sehr annehmbar fand. Er schlief nach der Raubtierfütterung auch schnell wieder ein und gönnte seinen neuen Eltern damit auch noch etwas Erholung. Sie würden alle Kraftreserven brauchen über die sie verfügten.   
Der erste richtige Tag mit dem Familienzuwachs begann.   
  
Die beiden nutzten den Samstag um ein Kinderzimmer einzurichten. Genug zur Verfügung stehende Räume gab es ja weiß Gott. Snape tapezierte neu (magisch) und Remus restaurierte eine schöne alte Wiege, die er auf dem Dachboden gefunden hatte. Severus wunderte sich nicht schlecht als er sie sah. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie die aufgehoben haben."  
Remus legte das Sandpapier weg und verpasste ihr probeweise einen weißen Anstrich, dann einen nussbraunen. Mit einzelnen Stabschwenkern ging das ebenso schnell wie problemlos. "Ist es deine?"  
Blau schied aus, das biss sich furchtbar mit dem Teppich, der aus unerfindlichen Gründen dunkellila war. Schließlich kamen sie bei Sandfarben überein dass es am besten passen würde.  
"Ja, es war mal meine. Ist aber logischerweise schon eine Weile her."   
"Du hast nie viel von deinen Eltern erzählt. Eigentlich sogar gar nichts wenn ich es recht bedenke." Er wusste so wenig von seinem Gefährten auch wenn sie jetzt fast ein Jahr zusammen waren.  
"Wir können ja heute Abend im Familienalbum blättern wenn du magst."  
Remus nickte erfreut. Natürlich wollte er. "Das wäre schön."   
  
Am Morgen am Frühstückstisch blieb Severus eine ganze Weile alleine und irgendwann als er schon die zweite Tasse Kaffe hinter sich hatte entschied er sich nach seinen Mitbewohnern zu sehen. Er fand die beiden im Bad, Remus hatte den Kleinen wohl gerade gebadet und nun frisch gewickelt. Es sah ganz ordentlich aus und die Beiden wie Remus mit ihm herumalberte sehr niedlich.  
Erstaunlich wozu ein alter ausrangierter Kissenbezug und ein paar Sicherheitsklammern gut waren.   
Remus sah lächelnd von dem kleinen rosigen Etwas auf und bemerkte Severus, der im Türrahmen lehnte. "Wir haben nichts neues für ihn zum Anziehen."  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. "Wir müssen ohnehin noch einkaufen gehen. Es werden da einige Anschaffungen nötig. In der Zwischenzeit... Warte kurz, ich schau mal nach." Er verschwand irgendwo in den weitläufigen Gängen des Hauses und Remus wickelte den Wuschel solange in ein großes flauschiges Handtuch. Der Kleine sollte solange nicht frieren müssen bis sein anderer Vater wieder da war.   
Severus kam mit einem kleinen gelben Strampelanzug zurück, der Remus Junior zwar noch etwas zu Groß war aber das war ja nicht weiter tragisch. Ein einfacher Zauberspruch und er passte wie angegossen.   
Lupin kitzelte das Baby ein bisschen an der Sonne die auf der Bauchmitte aufgestickt war. Glucksen.   
"Wo hast du den denn jetzt her?"   
"Meine Schwester hat ihn letztes Mal hier vergessen. Er war noch in der Wäsche als sie mit ihren Sprösslingen wieder abreiste und bis jetzt war noch keine Gelegenheit es zurück zu geben."  
Der Hausherr wurde überrascht angesehen. "Es gibt so vieles aus deinem Leben das ich nicht weiß." Mit dem Baby auf dem Arm überwand er den halben Meter, der sie trennte, und küsste Severus liebevoll.  
Die Geste wurde genau so leidenschaftlich erwidert und schließlich brummte Sev sogar zufrieden.  
Das entlockte Remus ein Lächeln und er ließ sich wieder auf die Fersen zurück sinken. "Du bist ein lebendes Geheimnis. Eines das gelöst werden will. Jeden Tag aufs Neue und mit Freuden. Ich möchte dich kennen lernen."  
Severus schmunzele und strich seinem Partner über die weichen Haare. "Das kann ich nur erwidern."   
  
Sie setzten sich zusammen und überlegten, was sie alles neu kaufen mussten. Nicht alles ließ sich aus den vorhandenen Beständen assimilieren. Babynahrung und Bett fielen zwar weg, aber sie brauchten noch eine ganze Wagenladung voll anderer Sachen: Kleidung, Spielzeug, Hygieneartikel, Bettzeug. usw. Die Liste war schon recht lang aber irgend etwas hatten sie garantiert noch vergessen.   
Remmy lag an seinen Vater gelehnt über Remus' Schulter und gab kleine Laute im Schlaf von sich. Der Werwolf streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und er schlummerte nun friedlich weiter.  
"Vielleicht noch eine Hausapotheke speziell für Babys?"  
"Das kann ich auch brauen."  
Ihnen fiel nichts Gescheites mehr ein. Als sie sich zur Tür begaben, um sich Jacken anzuziehen, fiel Severus ein Papier auf, das unter dem Türschlitz hervorragte.   
Es war erst nur ein Zettelchen mit der Frage: "Habt ihr an einen Kinderwagen gedacht? Oder eine Tragetasche."  
Hatten sie natürlich nicht. Als nächstes fiel ihnen ein cremefarbener Umschlag vor die Füße der unzweifelhaft eine ausführliche Liste mit Babyutensilien enthalten würde.  
"Ich sag da jetzt nichts zu."  
Beide wussten instinktiv, dass es die beiden Überdrehten aus der Paralleldimension gewesen sein mussten.  
"Na ja. Seien wir froh, dass sie es gut mit uns meinen."  
"Hrmpf. Na schön. Du hast ja recht."  
Nun mit einer wesentlich umfangreicheren Liste bewaffnet zogen sie los und planten einen Großeinkauf, den schlafenden Remmy in einem großen Tuch vor Remus' Brust gebunden.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC :-) 


	6. Kapitel 06

Die Zeit verging. Die Erde wanderte 4 mal um ihr Zentralgestirn, Wasser floss ins Meer, Bäume wuchsen und Kinder auch.   
Snape und Lupin waren zusammen geblieben, glücklich mit dem, wie sich alles gefügt hatte. Remmy hatte sich hervorragend gemacht, war zu einem lebendigen kleinen Wuschel geworden. Die Haare waren ganz die von Lupin, nur die Augen waren weniger Bersteinfarben als mehr Kirschholzfarben. Ein Tribut an seine Schwarzhaarige Mutter. So hatte er auch den Spitznamen „Wuschel" abbekommen.  
Er liebte seine Eltern über alles, auch wenn die manchmal von ihm verlangten sein Zimmer aufzuräumen oder auch den Spinat zu essen, nicht nur die Fischstäbchen. Natürlich drückte er sich genau so oft darum. Er wusste schon, wie er mit seinen Eltern umzugehen hatte. Bei seinem dunkelblonden Vater musste er nur lange genug um etwas betteln, um ihn zu überzeugen. Remus hatte ein zu weiches Herz.  
Bei Severus war es schon schwieriger. Aber auch ihn konnte man weich klopfen. Er musste nur zu ihm hochsehen, mit großes Tränengefüllten Augen und zitternder Unterlippe, das ganze gekrönt von Ärmchen, die sich Hilfe suchend nach Snape ausstreckten. Sobald ihn Sev dann auf den Arm nahm, etwas, das er unweigerlich tun musste (Wuschel sah seinem Vater einfach zu ähnlich, er konnte ihm nichts abschlagen), hatte er ihn. Mit seinem hellbraunen Wuschelköpfchen auf seine Schulter gelegt und einer Hand in seinem Hemdaufschlag festgehalten konnte er ihm alles abbetteln. Sei es nun die Keksdose oben auf dem Küchenschrank oder eine Stunde länger aufbleiben.   
Er vereinte die Qualitäten beider Elternteile in sich. Das einnehmende Wesen und die Freundlichkeit von seinem Gryffindor-Vater und die Gewitztheit und den logischen Verstand des Slytherins. Irgendwann würde er sich dem sprechenden Hut gegenübersehen und es würde unweigerlich interessant, zu welchen Haus er geschickt würde. Aber das war noch Zukunftsmusik, noch war er erst 4. 

> Snape Manor

„Ein Löffelchen für Keeline...ein Löffelchen für M..."  
Der kleine Junge sah schmatzend zu seinem Vater auf, der ihn fütterte. „Papiiiiii?"  
„Ja Remus?"  
„Wer sind die beiden eigentlich für die ich immer essen muss?"  
Der blonde Mann grinste nur, als er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte, doch ein anderer kam ihm zuvor.  
„Das sind die beiden Verrückten, die uns diese Geschichte eingebrockt haben." Ein dunkelhaariger Mann betrat die Küche. „Sag mal Remus, meinst du nicht Remus jr. Kann so langsam alleine essen?"  
„Aber Sev..." fing der Angesprochene an leicht zu schmollen. „Er ist doch erst 4 und außerdem macht es so einen Spaß..." und nachdem er seinem Sohn einen weiteren Löffel seiner Kochkunst angedeihen hatte lassen fuhr er fort. „Außerdem solltest du Keeline und M dankbar sein, sonst wären wir immer noch kein Paar."  
Severus Snape rollte die Augen und seufzte schwer. „Ja, das war wirklich nett von den beiden, aber das..." dabei zeigte er auf den kleinen Jungen, der nun begann den Teller mit seinen Fingern abzufahren und diese abzuschlecken. „musste das denn unbedingt sein?"  
Er stand so, dass er sich Remus gegenüber befand und im Rücken ihres kleinen Sohns blieb. Dieser konnte ihn somit nicht sehen, damit auch nicht schlussfolgern, dass es gerade um ihn ging.   
Remus beugte sich vor, hielt seinem Sprössling die Ohren zu. „Es war ein Ausrutscher..." Einer, den er aber nicht bereute wenn er ehrlich war und beide wussten das. Ohne das Missverständnis, dass sie für eine Woche getrennt hatte, gäbe es Remmy nun nicht. Etwas das nicht nur Remus sehr traurig gemacht hätte.  
„Aha." In Snapes Stimme schwangen genau soviel Liebe wie Spott mit. Er war seinem dunkelblonden Partner hoffnungslos verfallen, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt ihn hin und wieder zu necken.   
Zufrieden beobachtete er nun wie die zwei liebsten Wesen in seinem Leben miteinander rumalberten da Remmy die Geste seines hellhaarigen Vaters als eine Aufforderung zum Spielen interpretiert hatte.   
Da klingelte es.  
Severus öffnete die Tür. „Hauselfen sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren..." brummelte er dabei missmutig vor sich hin. Früher hätten sie schon die Pforte geöffnet noch ehe der Gong ganz verhallt war. Doch seit ‚Master Remus' mit im Haushalt lebte und hier auch die meiste Zeit verbrachte waren die Elfen nicht mehr so panisch bemüht alles nur ja richtig zu machen, um nicht den Zorn der Herren zu wecken. Remus war viel zu freundlich zu ihnen. Wie der Herr, sos Geschär. Egal. Es würde ihn nicht umbringen hin und wieder selbst auf die Türschelle zu reagieren.   
Aus dem Hintergrund hörte er eine Stimme. „Wer ist es denn?"  
Remus war also immer noch so neugierig wie früher und ein paar Sekunden später stand er auch schon neben seinem Partner, nur um genauso verblüfft wie er auf das kleine Körbchen zu starren, welches auf ihrer Haustreppe lag. Darin lag ein kleines Baby - schlafend - und ein Brief war an die Seite geklemmt, den Snape nun hervorzog.

‚Lieber Severus,  
ich weiß, das kommt überraschend für dich, aber unser kleines Tete à tete ist nicht ohne Folgen geblieben. Leider kann ich mich in nächster Zeit nicht um unseren kleinen Sohn kümmern und ich weiß auch nicht, wann es mir wieder möglich sein wird. Aber ich denke bei dir ist er in besten Händen.  
Er heißt Severus, genau wie du und ist heute genau ein Jahr alt. Ein Photo von uns habe ich beigelegt. Schließlich soll er mich nicht ganz vergessen.  
Deine Linda'

Der frischgebackene Vater starrte mit gequältem Blick auf das Bündel zu seinen Füßen und dann in die schmunzelnd erbosten Augen seines Partners. „Es war ein Ausrutscher!!!" verteidigte er sich mit den gleichen Worten wie vor einer Weile Lupin, was dieser nur mit einem grinsenden „Aha" quittierte und nach einem Blick auf das Photo noch mit „Wenigstens sieht die Mutter mir ähnlich, sonst müsste ich mir Sorgen machen, dass du plötzlich auf einen anderen Typ stehst..." kommentierte.  
Snape verbiss sich eine Antwort und nahm den Kleinen erst mal mit rein, sie konnten ihn ja schlecht draußen stehen lassen.  
Er würde Remus einiges zu erklären haben.

Es bestand natürlich kein Diskussionsbedarf darüber ob sie Snape Junior behielten. Das stand eben so wenig zur Debatte wie die Frage vor 4 Jahren ob sie Remmy bei sich behielten. Sie hatten Kinder in die Welt gesetzt und standen auch dazu.   
Im Wohnzimmer trafen sie auf die besagte Miniaturausgabe des Werwolfes. Er schleifte seinen Bademantel und das Netz mit den Badespielsachen hinter sich her und wollte gerade einen Nachmittag in der Badewanne aus seinen Eltern rauskitzeln als er den Neuzugang bemerkte. Seine Augen wurden groß und er begann zu lächeln, guckte ganz verzückt auf den anderen kleinen schlafenden Jungen. „Ein Baby?" Hundert Fragen standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und so reichte Remus schnell ein paar erklärende Worte nach.  
Severus selbst schien noch nicht wieder ganz auf der Höhe zu sein.  
"Wir haben gerade Familienzuwachs bekommen. Du hast jetzt ein kleines Brüderchen." Wenn er jetzt nachharkte hatten sie ein klitzekleines Problem und so entschieden sie sich dafür ihm dann mit dem Storch zu kommen. Das würde fürs erste wohl Genügen.   
Die Idee mit dem Baden hingegen fand spontan Zustimmung bei den Erwachsenen. In der warmen Wanne hätten sie die nötige Muse um zu reden

Die beiden Männer saßen mit ihren Söhnen in der Badewanne. Remus kannte sich ja schon aus, doch Severus hatte bei jeder Bewegung Angst, dass seinem Kind etwas zustoßen könnte. Remus jr. schien sich einfach nur über den Familienzuwachs zu freuen und schnappte sich kurzerhand das knallgelbe Quietscheentchen, das auf dem Badewannenrand stand, um sich damit zu seinem neuen Kameraden durch das schaumige Wasser zu prusten. „Guck mal Vater, damit kann er doch spielen..." dabei grinste er den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer lustig an und drückte dessen Sohn die Ente in die kleinen Hände.  
Sevchen konnte ja schon alleine Sitzen und es bestand mit zwei Erwachsenen dabei auch nicht die Gefahr, dass er ertrank. Zumal nicht in kaum mehr als nabelhohlem Wasser. So konnten die Zwei ihre Aufmerksamkeit auch wieder ihrem Gespräch zuwenden. Die Kinder spielten schön miteinander mit Remus' mehr als ausreichend vorhandenen Spielsachen.  
„Nun? Wer ist Linda?"  
Snape sah zu den Kleinen, dann wieder zu seinem Partner. „Ich sollte am Anfang beginnen... Es war vor fast zwei Jahren. Nach diesem hässlichen kleinen Streit den wir beide gehabt hatten. Du weißt schon worüber. Ich verbrachte die Nacht in irgend einer Kneipe und versuchte mir den Verstand aus dem Kopf zu trinken. Diesmal sogar recht erfolgreich. Am Tresen lernte ich Linda kenne. Linda Dove um genau zu sein. Sie.. warte, es ist schon so lange her. Sie war eine Weltenbummlerin wie sie sich ausdrückte. Wir hatten beide was im Tee und so führte eins zum anderen. Am Morgen fand ich mich alleine in einem Hotelbett wieder, nur ihr Geruch im Kissen verriet mir, dass wir die Nacht wohl miteinander verbracht hatten. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es Folgen haben könnte. Höchstens zwischen uns wenn du es rausfinden würdest. Also verschwieg ich es und habe es dir auch nach unserer Versöhnung am nächsten Tag nicht erzählt. Offensichtlich lag ich falsch."  
Beide betrachteten ihre Söhne, die gerade mit einer Wassermühle spielten, die mit Saugnäpfen am Wannenrand befestigt war.  
„Nimmst du es mir übel?" Die Frage hatte wirklich zerknirscht geklungen.  
Remus dachte daran, wie verständnisvoll Severus auf Remus eigenen Fehltritt reagiert hatte. Wie könnte er ihm jetzt eine Szene machen? „Nein. Jetzt sind wir wirklich quitt. Aber ich erwarte, dass du mir in Zukunft auch Dinge erzählst für die du dir ein Donnerwetter einhandeln könntest. Lieber so, als dass es später für uns beide unliebsame Überraschungen werden." Bernsteinaugen blitzten genau so eindringlich wie belustigt auf.

Als sie total aufgeweicht die Wanne verließen kniff ihm Remus keck in den Allerwertesten. Rache war süß. Und in Verbindung zu Sev auch stets Reizvoll.   
„Das wirst du büßen..." grummelte Snape hinterhältig grinsend.  
Remus grinste zurück während er sich hinhockte und die Kinder abzutrocknen begann. Sie zappelten rum und versuchten aus dem Bad zu kommen und so teilten sie sich die Kleinen. Remus trocknete seinem Sprössling die Haare und hielt ihm den Bademantel hin. Severus tat in der Zwischenzeit selbiges mit seinem Sprössling hüllte ihn danach in ein großes terrakottafarbenes Handtuch.  
Remus kniete noch immer am Boden und sah zu den zwei Kindern die einander mit dem Föhn die Haare ‚frisierten' als er spürte, wie sich etwas festes gegen seinen weichen Unterbauch drückte, einen kleinen Sprung machte und auf seinem guten Stück zum liegen kam.   
Remus sog tief die Luft ein und entfernte dann den Fuß, der massierend über eine gewisse empfindliche Stelle seines Körper gestrichen war. „Nicht hier vor den Kindern..." wehrte er ab, hauchte aber noch ein verführerisches „Vielleicht später..." hinterher.  
Severus' Gesichtsausdruck nach auch für ihn eine Willkommene Aussicht. 

  


* * *

TBC :-)


	7. Kapitel 07

Die Kinder lagen friedlich schlafend auf ihrem Zimmer in den Betten und die Eltern legten sich auch irgendwann hin und kuschelten. Remus' Kopf lag in Sevs Halsbeuge und er spielte mit einer der langen Strähnen, während Severus ihm mit der einen Hand über den Rücken fuhr und mit der anderen langsam die Knöpfe von Remus' Hemd öffnet.

„Es ist schön, dass Wuschel jetzt ein Brüderchen hat. Anders wäre es auch nicht gegangen. Obwohl es uns beiden an entsprechenden Aktivitäten nicht mangelt."

Severus lachte lautlos während er sich von Remus Schlüsselbeinen an abwärts küsste und knabberte. Die dadurch entstehenden Vibrationen waren ein kleiner Genuss für sich und Lupin gab zufriedenen tiefe Laute von sich. Er musste sich nicht zurückhalten denn Sev gefiel es wenn ihm Remus deutlich zeigte was ihm behagte. Er war gerade mit einer seiner Brustwarzen beschäftigt als er stöhnend innehielt. Remus hatte ihm eines seiner Knie in den Schritt gedrückt und bewegte es jetzt auf markante Art und Weise. Selbst wenn er unten war konnte man von Remus wirklich nicht behaupten während dem Liebesspiel passiv zu bleiben. Dafür machte ihm das Ganze viel zu großen Spaß. Snape biss sich ein wenig auf die Unterlippe, schloss die Augen. „Uh.."

Diese Gelegenheit konnte Lupin natürlich nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen und rollte mit Severus herum. Nun oben konnte er sich viel freier bewegen und machte Severus nach allen Regeln der Kunst noch schärfer.

Irgendwann, als Sev nicht mehr als Keuchen und gestammelte Wortfetzen herausbrachte, zog er Remus bestimmend zu sich hoch, küsste ihn fordernd. Mit der linken Hand angelte er nach dem Vaselinetopf und tauchte seine Finger tief hinein.

Remus' Augen folgte der Bewegung und er grinste solange vorfreudig, bis er genussvoll aufstöhnte, weil Severus sein gutes Stück einzuschmieren begann. Lupin würde auf einen ganzen Stapel Bibeln schwören, dass Sev nur deswegen so langsame und aufreizende Bewegungen machte, um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, ihm das vorherige überlange Vorspiel mit ganzem Einsatz lustvoll heimzuzahlen.

Schließlich drückte Severus noch mal etwas fester zu, am unteren Ende des Schafts, und spreizte die Beine. Remus wusste wie er das zu deuten hatte. Er sank auf die Unterarme und schob sich an Severus hoch, drang mit seiner Zunge in Sevs Mund, wie mit dem Finger weiter unten. Es war ein Genuss den sehnigen Körper unter sich zu spüren, das angespannte Zittern der Beine an seinen Hüften. Und einen harten Schwanz der sich fordernd gegen seinen Unterbauch drückte. Nach einer Zeit, die beiden einfach endlos vorkam, die aber sein musste wenn es für beide schön werden sollte, veränderte Remus seine Haltung. Dirigierte sein gutes Stück vor Severus' nun geschmeidige Öffnung und schob sich bedächtig in ihn.

Beide stöhnten lustvoll auf. Es fühlte sich einfach so verflucht gut an.

Sie blieben einen Moment so und gewöhnten sich wieder mal an das lieb vertraute Gefühl des Verbundenseins. Es war jedes Mal wieder schön und aufregend, auch wenn sie jetzt schon 5 Jahre miteinander zusammen waren. Die Zeit in ihrer Jungend nicht einmal dazu gerechnet.

Severus stemmte sich schließlich doch hoch, durchdrang Remus' Lippen und verwickelte seine Zunge in ein neckisches Spiel. Das sagte Remus alles was er wissen musste und er begann sich zu bewegen.

Zu Anfang waren die Stöße langsam, sie bauten gemächlich einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus auf und erst als sie den hatten wurden sie fordernder. Remus hatte bald auch den richtigen Winkel gefunden, um in Severus über eine gewisse lustvolle Stelle zu streichen, und so stöhnten und japsten sie gemeinsam. Sie waren nun schon so lang zusammen, dass sie beide wussten, was der andere brauchte und wie sie es ihm geben konnten. Die Stöße bewegten sich nicht viel rein und raus, es war mehr ein sich gemeinsames Wiegen bei dem Severus' Prostata gestreichelt wurde und er Remus mit kontinuierlichem Zusammenziehen seiner Muskeln um ihn beglückte. Schließlich war es nach einer Weile bei beiden soweit, sie wollten kommen und so änderte sich der Rhythmus, die Stöße wurden länger. Trotzdem hielt Lupin plötzlich in der Bewegung inne und sah Severus nur an. Nahm das Bild, wie sein Partner so erregt, glücklich und voller leidenschaftlicher Hingabe unter ihm lag, tief in sich auf. Der Ausdruck der schwarzen Augen, die vor Lust wie zwei Kohlestücke zu glühen schienen. Remus erschauderte unter diesem Blick und nahm sich nicht mehr die Zeit auch die länger gewordenen schwarzen Haare zu betrachten, die wie ein Spinnennetz über das Kissen ausgebreitet waren. Stattdessen glitt er tiefer in Snape hinein und spürte mit jeder Berührung ihrer Leiber wie die glitzernde Dunkelheit noch ein Stück naher rückte. Schließlich riss die Welle ihn mit sich fort und er sank auf seinen Partner hinab. Vollkommen erledigt.

Remus war einfach auf ihm zusammengebrochen nachdem er seinen Höhepunkt bekam und auch Severus japste etwas vor sich hin. Trotz seiner schlanken Gestalt war Remus schwer und viel zu KO um noch zu einer zusammenhängenden Handlung fähig zu sein.

Er stemmte sich mit beiden Händen von der Matratze ab, um nach oben zu rutschen, so dass das Glied seines Geliebten aus ihm rutschte und er gleichzeitig besser Luft bekam. Er selbst war zwar nicht gekommen aber das war ja nicht weiter tragisch. Sie wechselten sich ja immer ab und Morgen oder Übermorgen, wenn sie wieder miteinander schliefen, würde er schon noch sein Stück des Kuchens bekommen.

Severus' Hand streichelte Remus über den verschwitzten Rücken, das ganze war jedes Mal genau so anstrengend wie schön. Remus hatte mal neckend gemeint, dass sie langsam zu alt für so was wurden. Der Fairness halber musste man aber sagen, dass sie gerade zwei Stunden wilden Bettsport hinter sich hatten mit raufen, über die Matratze rollen, um die Dominanz kämpfen und allem Drum und Dran. Den eigentlichen Akt nicht zu vergessen. Selbst mit zwanzig wären sie ziemlich geschafft gewesen. Was damals ja auch der Fall gewesen war.

Woraufhin Snape aber nur meinte, dass man für guten Sex nie zu alt war.

Remus hatte sich inzwischen etwas erholt und lauschte auf Sevs Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr. Sein wuscheliger Kopf lag locker auf Sevs Brust, seine Nähe mit allen Sinnen genießend.

Dank seiner verbesserten Kondition schaffte er es sogar die angenehme Mattigkeit in seinem Körper zu überwinden und an seinem schwarzhaarigen Lebensgefährten hinab zu rutschen. Snape sah ihm einen Moment hinterher ohne zu begreifen warum sich der warm weiche Körper von seinem trennte. Er hatte eigentlich noch etwas kuscheln wollen. Schließlich gab sein Gehirn seinem Verstand einen schubs und er begriff endlich. „Du musst nicht, Remus... Wir können doch Morgen..."

„Nein Sev. Wenn ich komme kommst du mit."

Seine Stimme war gedämpft da er seine Lippen und Nasenspitze schon fest auf Severus Leib presste, sich stetig tiefer arbeitete bis er an dem immer noch halbsteifen Glied von Sev ankam. Seine erstaunlich kühle Zungenspitze jagte ihn schon sehr bald über Täler und Höhen lustvoller Wellen und als er auch noch sachte seine scharfen Zähne zum Einsatz brachte war es auch um sein Opfer geschehen. Severus schrie tief und heiser, bemerkte nur am Rande, dass Remus seine weißliche Flüssigkeit bereitwillig schluckte. Severus selbst mochte es nicht aber Remus war immer ganz scharf drauf. Der Dunkelblonde hob nun den Kopf und wollte seinen befriedigten Gesichtsausdruck betrachten als ihn ein Schemen aus dem Augenwinkel ablenkte.

Kaum zwei Sekunden danach kollidierte etwas mit Remus, riss ihn von Severus herunter und vom Bett. Trotz des berauschenden Erlebnisses war Severus sofort wieder klar und nüchtern, stürzte sich hinterher. Manche Reflexe ließen sich auch nach Jahren nicht einfach wegleugnen.

Es war Wuschel, der sich da gerade auf seinen Vater gestürzt hatte und immer wieder „Wie kannst du nur?" rief. Beide Erwachsenen wurden tiefrot im Gesicht. Hatte er sie beobachtet?

Severus hob ihn erst mal von Remus' Brust herunter und setzte ihn und sich aufs Bett. „Was hast du gesehen?"

Remmy fing nun an zu weinen woraufhin Severus' Stimme diesen freundlichen samtigen Ton annahm, den Sie durchaus haben konnte, wenn er nur wollte. Sie wurde dadurch etwas tiefer und wirkte erfahrungsgemäß beruhigend. Genau so beruhigend wie die Hand, die er auf die kleine von Schluchzern geschüttelte Schulter legte. „Es ist doch alles Ok. nicht weinen."

Remus hatte sich inzwischen auch aufgerappelt und kniete vor seinem schluchzenden Sohn. „Hey Wuschel?"

Zwischen zwei Schluchzern war ein anklagendes „Du hast ihn gebissen!" zu hören.

Remus drehte den Kopf und sah Sev groß an. Dieser konnte sich die Antwort denken. „Du hattest deinen Mund auf mir als ich kam und schrie. Er denkt wohl du hättest mich verletzt." Er drehte sich ihrem gemeinsamen Kind zu, strubbelte ihm durch die Haare. „Remus hat mir nicht weh getan. Du hast doch schon oft gesehen wie wir uns Küssen und Schmusen. Ich habe nicht vor Schmerz geschrieen, sondern weil es schön war."

Der Kleine schniefte ein wenig und sah auf Severus' Unterleib.

Der Schwarzhaarige zwang sich sein gutes Stück nicht zu verdecken.

Der Kleine schien nach Zahnspuren oder Bisswunden Ausschau zu halten, die es aber natürlich nicht gab. Für Wuschel war es nur irgend ein weiterer Körperteil, er war noch zu klein, um zu wissen, dass das auch noch für etwas anderes Gut war als zum Pipi machen. Nun sah er wieder seinen blonden Vater an. „Und du hast ihn wirklich nicht gebissen?"

„Nein, würde ich doch nie." Während Remus ihren Junior weiter beruhigte und tröstete verhängte Snape indessen einen Reinigungszauber über Lupin und sich selbst, sowie noch einen anderen über ihr Bett. Nun war alles wieder Lavendelfrisch. Mit wohlbehagen zog er sich noch seinen weichen frottierten Schlafanzug an und brachte auch seinem Partner was zum überziehen mit. Der Kleine schlief die restliche Nacht bei ihnen mit im Bett, Alles war wieder ok.

Am Morgen als Wuschel noch schlief fragte Severus Remus was er dem Kleinen über das Wolfsein erklärt hatte. „Er ist ein Junge, Sev. Deswegen kann es sein, dass er meine Lykantrophie geerbt hat. Das erfahren wir zwar erst, wenn er in die Pubertät kommt, aber immerhin. Ich dachte es ist gut wenn er Bescheid weiß und es nicht irgendwann mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht erfahrt. Er weiß auch, dass ich krank bin und du mir dafür Medizin braust, dass ich deswegen in den drei Tagen um Vollmond immer so müde bin und dass ich krank bin, weil mich ein Werwolf gebissen hat. Er dachte jetzt, dass du, da ich dich ja auch „gebissen" habe, nun ebenfalls krank bist. Deswegen war er so aufgelöst. Wir sind beide seine Eltern und der Gedanke, dass sein „Vater und Mutter" sich gegenseitig etwas antun könnten hat ihn furchtbar erschreckt."


	8. Kapitel 08

**Kirilein**: _schmunzle_ Das scheint dir ja zu gefallen das Snape samt Partner von ihrem Ältesten ertappt wurden. Tja, sind es eben nicht gewöhnt in ihrem eigenen Haus die Schlafzimmer Tür abschließen zu müssen. Das wird ihnen eine Lehre sein, denke ich mal. ;)

**Lorelei Lee  
**Ein Wechselbad der Gefühle, hm? Ach ja: Danke fürs Lob :D 

****

**Besserweiss**  
WOW, so ein langes FB! _freu und sich den Staub von der Kleidung klopft  
_So lange ohne FF??? Horror! Wie hast du das ausgehalten? Wenn ich nicht nach FF.de oder net könnte würde ich klirre. 

WAB? Ich weiß nicht worum es gerade geht? _fragenden Welpenblick aufsetze und bittend fiepe_

Und JA! Ich finde ihn als Sheriff unschlagbar! Er ist einfach ... _wortdeseigenenermessensundempfindenseinfügenbittedamirdasverbfehlt_ Die Idealbesetzung für die Rolle!

Gedankenlesen: Nein, kann ich nicht. _schmunzel_ Dafür ist mein PSI Faktor nicht hoch genug. Das Corps hätte kaum Interesse an mir und ließe mich mit Handschuhen davonkommen. _sorry zuviel B5_

Dunkles Mal: Es hieß immer: steht im Verdacht / wird vermutet ein Todesser zu sein. Oder ähnlich. Aber wenn man bei ihnen nur den Linken Ärmel hochziehen müsste würde ich erst mal im Ministerium einen Tag lang Kleiderpflicht mit T-Shirt anordnen um in den eigenen Reihen aufzuräumen. Ist das mal jedoch verborgen und erscheint nur wenn Voldemort sie ruft und verblast erst langsam nach den Treffen dann geht es schon eher. Wer ließe sich schon ein Zeichen einbrennen das einen bei Entdeckung nach Askaban bringt und das an einer Stelle die durch Zufall zig Fach gesehen werden kann. Alleine schon wenn er sich nach Tränke die Hände wäscht oder verletzt wird oder was weiß ich.

Silberner Bote: Es ist ein nicht näher spezifiziertes Tier. Vielleicht eine Eule. Oder etwas das als Eule durchginge. Oder ein Falke oder ein Windsegler von Galor 7. Wer weiß... 

Weasleys: Jemand der so viele Kinder geboren hat und sie alle lebend durchs Kindbett brachte sowie zu selbstständigen Glücklichen Menschen erzieht ... das verdient doch Anerkennung.

Speiseplan: Das gab's bei uns oft als ich noch klein war. Ich mochte es sehr und da dachte ich Remus Zöglinge auch.

Nacht: Daran fühlst nicht nur du dich manchmal erinnert. Weiß auch nicht warum. :)

Dank an M weiterreiche: Das war ihre Idee. Ihre Ente und ... _beobachte wie eine kleine Flotte von Quietscheentchen auf der Laola Welle surfen _Nicht schlecht....

Ähnlicher Schreibstiel: Vielleicht. Aber erst wenn die gute Beta-Fee es korrigiert und lesbar gemacht hat. Ansonsten wohl eher nicht, vorher hat es keine Ähnlichkeit mit etwas das einer bekannten Schriftsprache auch nur ähnelt..

Auch ein danke schön für die netten Comies. :D

**Pe**  
Severus Snape Senior und Remus J. Lupin werden keine Kinder mehr bekommen. Zwei ist ne gute zahl und reicht zur Erhaltung der Linie vollkommen. Wobei ich mir vorstellen könnte das Lupin es auch akzeptiert hätte wenn es drei Kinderchen zum Großziehen gewesen währen. Vor allem wenn der zeitliche Abstand angemessen ist. Aber das erübrigte sich ja. Sind beide nämlich treu und brav und da ihrem Partner verfallen gibt es keine weiteren Ausrutscher..  
Und warum noch ein Junge... Keine Ahnung frag M. :D :D :D Aber Pst!! Ich bin nur ganz zufällig die Autorin, das Mastermind hinter der ganzen Sache ist die graue Eminenz Madame M. _verschwörerisch umschaue_ Sie veranlaßt mit ihrem schieben das posten der Story hier. _bedeutsam nicke_

* * *

Ein Jahr später

* * *

> Snape stand in der Tür zum Kinder- und Spielzimmer und starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Inmitten eines riesigen Chaos - bis jetzt hatte sich noch bei keinem von beiden das Prinzip der Ordnung das die Eltern so mochten festigen lassen, sie fühlten sich in dem Durcheinander wohl wie in einer Wohnhöhle - saßen sein eigener und Remus' Sohn und der Ältere zeigte dem Jüngeren gerade eines dieser Muggeldinge, die sein Partner immer herumliegen ließ. „Siehst du, das geht so..."meinte Remus jr. gerade zu dem plappernden Kleinkind und führte einen Löffel zu dem Handy, welches er sich ‚ausgeborgt' hatte. „Ein Löffelchen für Keeline, ein Löffelchen für M, ein Löffelchen für Papa, ein Löffelchen für Vater..." Spielten sie ‚Vater, Mutter, Kind'? Vermutlich. Aber warum nahmen sie dafür ausgerechnet ein Handy? Nun, die zwei hatten jede Menge Autos und Bauklötze, Duplo und Spiele, Knete und Murmeln. Aber keine Plüschtiere oder Schmusepuppen. Das würde er ändern müssen wenn sie es vermeiden wollten, dass ihre Jüngsten ihnen dauernd Alltagsdinge zum spielen zweckentfremdeten. Und ehe das Handy in den Kinderfingern ernsthaften Schaden nahm entwand er es Remus' Sohn. Davor beugte er sich einfach wie ein nachtschwarzer Schatten über die zwei und nahm es ‚schwups' an sich. „He!"Wuschel war nicht im geringsten von Snapes dunkler und großer Erscheinung beeindruckt. Warum auch? Selbst sein bester Böser-Tränkemeister- und-deine-persönliche-Nemesis-Lehrer-Blick schaffte es nicht Eindruck zu schinden. Sämtliche Familienmitglieder konnten stets problemlos hinter seine Maske aus falscher Kälte blicken und die Fürsorge, die sich dahinter verbarg, erkennen. ‚Bangemachen gilt nicht' und so hatte er es schon von je her mit vernünftigem Diskutieren anstelle von Furchtverbreiten versuchen müssen. Sicherlich durfte Remmy nicht mit dem technischen Gegenstand spielen aber es war ihm auch nicht ausdrücklich verboten und er würde ohnehin nichts damit anstellen können das sich mit einem simplen „Reparo" nicht wieder geradebiegen ließ. Ehe es zu einer längeren Diskussion mit dem Lupin-Sprössling kam zauberte er ihnen zwei Wundertüten herbei. Mit Knallbonbons in denen noch mal kleine Überraschungen waren. Das sollte die zwei für eine Weile ablenken und beschäftigen. Er verließ das Zimmer wieder, wie ein Storch über die einzelnen Spielsachen staksend - verwöhnten sie die beiden vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig zu sehr?? - und sah auf das Display des Handys. Schon 19:00 Uhr. Nach dem Abendessen würde er sich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts machen müssen. Morgen war Montag und er musste unterrichten.  
  
Hogwarts Eine paar Tage später  
  
Snape stand gerade am Lehrerpult und kontrollierte die Anwesenheit als jemand die Tür aufstieß und herein rannte. Er sah nur einen blonden Schemen, mehr musste er gar nicht wissen. Er ließ die Klasse stehen und lief Remus entgegen, sie trafen sich in der Raummitte. Er hatte Wuschel auf dem Arm aber wo war Struppel? „Remus?" Sein Geliebter war ganz bleich bis auf einige rote Flecken im Gesicht und keuchte. „Komm mit!" Er zog ihn raus und Snape war es im Moment unglaublich egal, dass die Schüler aufgeregt zu tuscheln anfingen. Vor der Tür schloss er diese sorgsam, warf einen Blick auf ihren ältesten Sohn, der sich an seinen Vater schmiegte und sah dann wieder Remus an. „Wo ist er?" „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war heute Vormittag beim Arzt wegen meiner Müdigkeit und hab Susanna angerufen, dass sie auf die beiden aufpasst. Als ich wieder kam war alles total verwüstet und die Kinder weg. Remmy hab ich im Garten gefunden, im Baumhaus. Ich habe tausend Tode ausgestanden bis ich wenigstens ihn hatte, aber Susanna ist weg und Sev auch..." Snape war immer bedrohlicher geworden während er zuhörte. Als er jetzt sprach hätte man mit seiner Stimme Diamanten schneiden können. „Die haben meinen Sohn?" Remus fühlte sich nicht bedroht, Sevs Zorn war nicht gegen ihn gerichtet. „Ja. Und wir haben keinerlei Hinweise wer „die" sind. Von Susannas Mutter weiß ich, dass sie gestern überfallen wurde. Sie wurde kaum verletzt, nur ein paar blaue Flecken und aufgeschürfte Handknöchel, sie muss sich mit Fäusten und Füßen verteidigt haben, Aber sie haben ihr den Zopf abgeschnitten, sind damit verschwunden. Die vom Ministerium haben auch keine Ahnung und ermitteln gegen Unbekannt." „Als ob die je irgendwann von irgendwas Ahnung hätten. Das ist doch eindeutig: Wer auch immer es war, sie verwenden Vielsafttrank." „Fürchte ich auch." Severus sah auf Wuschel hinab, streichelte ihm über den Kopf. „Hast du etwas gesehen?" Der 5 Jährige schmiegte sein Gesicht enger an die Robe seines blonden Vaters, wimmerte leise. Remus sah auch auf ihn hinab. „So ist er seit ich ihn fand. Ich will ihn zu Poppy bringen wenn etwas Zeit ist." Snape betrachtete den einzigen Augenzeugen, den es für die Entführung gegeben hatte, den Einzigen, der wusste, was mit Sev passiert war. „Gib ihn mir Remus." „Warum? Er ist mir nicht zu schwer." „Er hat alles gesehen, er kennt die Wahrheit. Und ich werde sie auch in Erfahrung bringen."Remus Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich. Ein schleichender Prozess, bei dem man zusehen konnte. Von Besorgt zu ablehnend und schließlich wütend. Mit allen möglichen Abstufungen dazwischen. Die ganze Palette runter. Und aus dem sanften Erzieher und Hausmann wurde ein VgdK Spezialist der schon gegen Dementoren und Untote gekämpft hatte. Manchmal vergaß man über seine harmlose Erscheinung hinweg welches Potential in ihm verborgen lag, wozu er in der Lage und bereit war, wenn nötig. Es war für einige sehr ungesund geworden ihn so zu unterschätzen. Es ließ sich nicht mehr das geringste Quäntchen Unsicherheit oder Nachgiebigkeit in ihm finden. Er war mehr als entschlossen. „Du wirst ihm nichts tun. Denk nicht mal im Traum an das Veritasserum." Seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, er würde sein Kind auch gegen seinen Partner verteidigen. Severus blinzelte irritiert. Aus gleich zwei Gründen: Die grundlose Beschuldigung war nur eine davon. Nein, da war noch etwas. Er konnte es nicht hören aber irgendwo unter seinem Brustbein spürte er eine leichte Vibration, nah seines Magens. Remus gab wohl gerade ein kontinuierliches Grollen von sich, so tief, dass man es nicht einmal mehr hören konnte. Auch der Wolf verteidigte sein Junges. Beide Persönlichkeiten in Remus hatten eine sehr starke Familienbindung, stimmten darin überein, wenn auch sonst in nichts. „Remus! Er ist auch mein Sohn und außerdem noch ein Kind. Wofür hältst du mich? Es gibt bessere Wege. Und jetzt gib ihn mir bitte. Wir müssen unser zweites Kind aufspüren." Remus forschte intensiv in seinen Augen nach Hinterlist oder Arg und fand nichts davon. Nur die Sorge um ihren Jüngsten, die auch ihn erfüllte. Der Schwarzhaarige nahm den kleinen Remmy auf den Arm und lief mit ihm zum Direktor. Als der Gargoyle ihn auf sich zukommen sah wich er schon freiwillig zur Seite, noch ehe dieser heran war, um das Passwort zu nennen. Er kannte Snape gut genug, um zu wissen, wann man sich bedeckt hielt. Die sich windende Treppe brachte er auch im Laufschritt hinter sich. Remus, der sich dicht an seiner Seite hielt, wunderte sich wieder mal über seine Ausdauer. Er selbst hatte einen vierbeinigen Jäger im Blut aber Severus war nur ein Mensch. Oben klopfte er nicht mal an, sondern kam einfach rein. Dumbledore saß gerade an seinem Schreibtisch und unterschrieb Dokumente als sein Zaubertränkemeister hereingestürmt kam. „Severus?" „Ich brauche dein Denkarium, bitte." „Sicher." Er machte eine Geste in die entsprechende Richtung doch der Lehrer wusste auch so, wo er dieses fand und war längst dabei es aus einem Schrank zu ziehen. Dumbledore sah, dass Remus Lupin bei Snape war und registrierte auch jetzt erst den kleinen dunkelblonden Jungen. „Ähm.." Ohne Albus zutun schob Snape Remus auf einen der Sessel setzte Wuschel auf seinen Schoß und stellte diesem wiederum den silbernen Gedankensammler auf die Beinchen. Dann kniete er sich vor die beiden, holte seinen Stab hervor. „Remmy, bitte erinnere dich an heute Vormittag. Wir müssen deinen Bruder suchen. Es tut nicht weh, ja?" Der Kleine schniefte und sah seinen schwarzhaarigen Vater an. Seine Augen waren gerötet aber er wirkte inzwischen gefasst. Langsam nickend lehnte er sich an seinen Dad hinter ihm. Severus berührte seine Schläfe sachte mit dem Zauberstab und zog seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen in Form eines silbernen Bandes aus seinem Geist. Sorgsam führte er sie in die Schale wo sie zu silbernem Wabern wurden. Er sah alle im Raum befindlichen Personen noch einmal an, dann versetzte er sich selbst hinein.  
  
Als er sich auf festem Boden wiederfand sah er sich sehr genau um. Alles war schwarz-weiß aber ansonsten war es ihr Wohnzimmer. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, knackte ab und an leise und die Kinder bauten gerade aus hohlen Holzklötzen eine Murmelbahn auf. Susanna stand am Fenster und Severus trat neben sie. Draußen vor dem Haus entfernte sich gerade Remus machte sich auf dem Kiesweg zu seinem Arztbesuch auf. Sie blieb dort die ganze Zeit regungslos stehen, bis sie ganz sicher sein konnte, dass Lupin wirklich weg war. Recht sicher kam sie zu den Kindern und sah ihnen einen Moment lang zu. Dann bückte sie sich und hob Struppel auf den Arm. Remmy sah auf und stutzte zurück als er ihren kalten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Sie griff auch nach seinem Handgelenk aber er wich aus. Ein süßes beruhigendes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, das ihre Augen aber nie erreichte. „Komm schon Remmy, wir gehen Spazieren." Er schüttelte den Kopf, sein Instinkt schrie ihm im Moment gerade entsetzt zu Land zu gewinnen. Er vertraute seinen Instinkten für gewöhnlich, da sie so gut wie immer recht hatten. Und wie recht sie in diesem Fall hatten. Sie hörte auf zu lächeln, griff nun entschlossen nach ihm. Sev begann zu zappeln, wollte runter. Sie griff das Kind auf ihrem Arm fester, wurde ungeduldig und böse. „Komm gefälligst her!" Remmy sah seinen Bruder an, den sie schon eingefangen hatte und trottete dann geschlagen zu ihr rüber. Ergab sich der Erwachsenen. Sie wirkte recht siegessicher und wollte auch nach ihm greifen doch er trat ihr mit ordentlich Schwung gegen das Schienbein. Sie schrie auf, ließ ihre schon sichere Beute aber nicht los. Stattdessen zog sie ihren Zauberstab, mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck. Remus wusste wann er keine Chance hatte und sah zu, dass er weg kam. Haken schlagend flüchtete er aus dem Zimmer und dann aus dem ganzen Haus. Die Tränen fanden heiß ihren Weg sein Gesicht hinunter als er durch den Kräutergarten rannte, er hatte seinen Bruder zurücklassen müssen. Aber er hatte keine Chance gegen sie gehabt. Snape stand noch immer im Wohnzimmer und prägte sich den Anblick ein wie die falsche Susanne mit seinem Sohn davon stiefelte.  
  
Wieder im Jetzt blinzelte Snape ein wenig, hob den Blick dann wieder zu Wuschel. er nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn. Tröstend und liebevoll. „Du hast keine Schuld, konntest nichts für ihn tun." Er richtete sich auf und sah seinen Lebensgefährten an. „Es war wirklich eine Entführung, wie vermutet mit Vielsafttrank. Ich.. fürchte sie werden kein Lösegeld fordern. Das war kein Kidnapping, um später einen Sachwert zu erpressen." Remus rückte das dunkelblonde Kind auf seinem Schoss zurecht das eingedöst war. „Aber warum dann?" Gute Frage. „Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit mit einigen Leuten angelegt. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so weit gehen." Müde strich er sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen über die Nase zwischen den Augen. „Weißt du, wer es von denen sein könnte?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht mal ob es wirklich einer von denen war." Er setzte sich in den freien Sessel und bettete sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er fühlte sich verdammt hilflos, ein Gefühl, das er verabscheute. „Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll, Remus." Besagter Lupin legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn an sich. „Sie werden ihm nichts tun. Er ist doch noch ein kleines Kind." Sev ließ die Bewegung zu und lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Remus, du hast keine Ahnung was das für Leute sind." Er drehte den Kopf, küsste seinen Partner flüchtig und stand auf. Den verblüfften Blick von Dumbledore ignorierte er. „Bleibt beide hier. Ich.. werde versuchen Kontakt mit jemandem aufzunehmen. Das ist das einzige was ich im Moment tun kann. Wenn das auch nicht klappt... muss ich heute Abend selbst los ziehen." Er nickte Dumbledore zu und ging raus. Wenn auch sie ihm nicht half...

* * *

TBC :-)

FB?? 


	9. Kapitel 09

**Besserweiss:**

Folterinstrumente werden nicht nötig sein, danke. Jesses. Ich bin froh das M so viele Schutzvorrichtungen hat die ihr Heim samt Bewohnern verteidigen. Es ist wirklich ganz äh... -Verb Verb was nehmen wir den mal? öhm...- Harmlos??  
  
WAB: Ach so. Ihr habt inzwischen wohl für alles einem Abkürzung. Das ist Green Side nur noch GSL nennt geht ja noch aber für nicht Insider wird es sonst leicht knifflig euch zu folgen. Und jap, WAB ist eine klasse Geschichte.  
  
Scheffel: Huch ich habe einen Scheffel? Wusste ich gar nicht. Zumal ich nicht mal weiß was eben selbiger ist. Das Sprichwort ist mir bekannt aber... Egal. ;) Zudem danke ich für das Lob. :D  
  
Spielsachen: Äh.. Sevchen ist in dem von dir kommentierten Teil 2. Das habe ich zugegebenermaßen aber nicht gut herausgestellt. Mann kann es sich wirklich nur durch die jeweiligen Alters angaben von Remmy ableiten. Daher habe ich (Danke für den Tip) Einen großen vermerk rein gemacht. :-)  
  
Denktarium: Ich habe mich Meinerzeit sehr aufgeregt als das Konzept der D.´s aufkam und mir klar wurde das wenn so etwas zur Verfügung stand es kein Problem gewesen währe Sirius Unschuld beweisen und ihn vor Askaban zu bewahren. ABER -knurr- Sie haben ihn ja ohne Verhandlung auf THE ROCK geschickt. Da wollte ich das die Schale wenigstens einmal zu etwas gutem nütze ist.  
  
**M:**

Ja, ich werde auch auf ff.de updaten. Nachdem ich nur knapp dem Horror der FBEZ entkommen bin lege ich es nicht noch mal darauf an. Und was die FB´s angeht. Inzwischen habe ich zwar von zielen auch deutschen Autoren gehört denen ff.net gegens Bein ge.. -hüst- .. treten hat und ihre genialen Storys samt Profil löschte oder sperrte aber... wie du so schön sagtest. Gegebenenfalls haben wir immer noch ff.de :-)  
  
Eheleute **Kirilein u Tom  
**  
Smirk. Ich hab mir eure Wedding durchgelesen und sie super gefunden. Der Vermähler tat mir leid aber um den hat sich ja M gekümmert. Ihr kriegt auch noch ein richtiges FB dazu. Versprochen. Und wegen der Entführung. Lest das neue Chap. Es wird euch gefallen. :-)  
  
**Pe**

Äh... Ich glaube nicht das es gesund für mich währe wenn Sev ernsthaft verletzt würde oder Snapes kleiner Sohn sogar getötet würde. Ich würde von mehreren Seiten und Parteien genüsslich gehäutet. Snape würde allerdings zuallererst Anspruch erheben. Und er würde mich unter Gewaltanwendung zwingen in die Elysischen Gefilde hinab zu steigen und sein Jüngstes wieder auf unsere Seite des Styx zu bringen. Erst wenn er Struppel wieder sicher in seinen Armen hält würde er mich der restlichen Meute überlassen auf das die dafür sorgen das ich so etwas nie wieder tun kann. -schluck-  
  
Und M stellt mir wie immer die Gebetaten Chaps zur Verfügung und schiebt mich.  
  
**An alle:** Es tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat. Zur Entschuldigung und um des Ausgleichs willen: Hier nun ein besonders langes Chap. Evola.

* * *

Gereizt und besorgt stapfte er durch die Schule bis runter in die Gartenhäuser - die waren im Moment verlassen da kein Unterricht stattfand - und hoffte hier erreichen zu können was notwendig war. „Keeline?"Es passierte gar nichts, dennoch wusste er, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Keeline, ich will nicht spielen. Dafür fehlen mir die Zeit und der Nerv. Komm her." Es dauerte etwas, was aber verständlich war. Sie musste sich erst in seine Realität hineinschreiben. Schließlich schlenderte eine junge Frau ins Gartenhaus. Sie war recht durchschnittlich: Weite Kleidung, halblange Mausbraune Haare, Brille, schlank. Sie hatte sich seit ihrem letzten Besuch vor zwei Jahren nicht groß verändert. Sie sah zu ihm hoch, die Hände in den Hosentaschen einer an den Knien ausgebeulten Jeans. „Was willst du?" „Gerade du solltest das nicht fragen. Egal. Wo ist Sev?" „Dein Sohn? Das weißt du doch. Er ist gekidnappt worden" „WO IST ER?" Sie zuckte zusammen, diesen Ton hatte man ihr gegenüber noch nie angewandt. So klang höchstens Gevatter Tod. Absolut Kalt. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab's noch nicht geschrieben. Ich brauche das hier für den Handlungsbogen." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, verrann irgendwo im Nichts während seine schwarzen Augen bis auf den Grund ihres Denkens hinabstarrten und eine eisige Spur dabei zogen. Ihr Götter, was für ein Dunkles Potential in ihm verborgen lag... Er trat auf sie zu. Eine noch bedrohlichere Aura bildete sich um ihn. Unwillkürlich trat sie zurück, war solch aggressives Verhalten nicht gewöhnt. Er zischte die nächsten Worte mehr als dass er sie sprach. „Gib mir meinen Sohn zurück, Keeline! Wenn nicht wirst du es bereuen." Ihre Zähne pressten sich aufeinander, nun auch verärgert. „Du.." Er griff ihr mit der linken Hand an die Kehle, drückte ein wenig zu. „Ich will ihn wiederhaben. Sofort!" Ihre Hände legten sich um seinen Unterarm. Sie versuchte frei zu kommen. Sie bekam durchaus noch Luft aber er konnte sie doch nicht einfach so bedrohen. Sie war verdammt noch mal die Autorin! „Snape!"Sie überlegte ob sie ihn treten sollte. Bis zum Bauch konnte sie nicht reichen aber den Unterbauch konnte sie erwischen. Nur, er war Todesser. Könnte er nicht auch in unfairen Kämpfen bestehen wäre er längst tot. Also nicht kämpfen. „Ich berufe mich auf Parlé." Er stutzte und ließ seinen Griff wieder lockerer. „Du willst verhandeln?" „Ja." Widerwillig ließ er sie los. Na schön. Sie setzten sich auf umgedrehte Blumenkübel, rechneten beide mit längeren Verhandlungen. „Ich bin bereit dir Struppel zurück zu geben. Dafür versprichst du aber mich nie wieder hierher zu zitieren. Oder anzuschreiben. Ich bin die Autorin. Wenn sich meine Protagonisten jedes mal beschweren wenn ihnen das Geschehen nicht passt käme ich gar nicht mehr voran." „Aber ich muss meine Leute schützen. Wenn wir deiner Willkür ausgeliefert sind tust du uns doch sonst was an." „Ihr müsst Dinge erleben. Die abenteuerlich oder gefährlich sind. Wenn alles nur Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen ist muss ich aufhören zu schreiben. Das ist für den Leser schließlich langweilig. Und dann hört ihr auch auf zu sein." „Das Leben muss also schlecht sein, sonst hört es auf?" „Ja." Snape überlegte einen Moment. „Lass Remus und die Kinder in Ruhe. Was auch immer nötig ist kannst du auch mir antun."Er würde sie freikaufen und wenn der Preis dafür ein paar gebrochene Knochen oder eben auch sein Leben war, dann sollte es halt so sein. Der Blick der Frau vor ihm ging über seine Schulter hinweg, verlor sich in einer Vorstellung. Sie verzog das Gesicht, schob den Gedanken beiseite. „Stell es dir bitte vor. Ich schicke dich auf eine gefährliche Mission und die Lage spitzt sich zu. Kurz vor dem Showdown in dem sich die Frage nach Leben oder Tod stellt wird es 100%ig an der Tür klopfen, Lupin wird auf der Matte stehen, Wuschel an der Hand, Struppel auf dem Arm und mich angiften ob ich ihn etwa zu einem alleinerziehenden Vater und die Kinder zu Halbweisen machen will. Na danke." Sie streckte die Beine durch, lief eine unruhige kleine Runde. „Halten wir fest. Ich gebe dir Sevchen zurück und lasse deine Familie in Ruhe. Dafür erklärst du dich bereit mich in Zukunft nicht mehr anzuschreiben oder anders Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen. Ganz fair ist das noch nicht. Ich kriege aus der Übereinkunft nur einen Vorteil und du zwei." „Was willst du noch?" Sie beugte sich vor und ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn Schlimmes ahnen. „Ich will das Rating raufsetzen. Auf R." Seine Augen wurden schmal. „Willst du mich foltern wenn du mich schon nicht töten kannst?" Sie lächelte auf eine Art, die ihn sich entspannen ließ. Es war ja immer noch nur Keeline. Sie tat so was nicht. „Im Gegenteil. Ich dachte dabei an ein paar nette Bett-Szenen." Er musste ja nicht wissen, dass es die schon gegeben hatte.. Aber ein wenig Rache für seine Unverschämtheit musste sein, sollte er es ruhig wissen. Ein Hauch rot ergoss sich über Severus' blasse Wangen. „Ihr seid da drüben auf deiner Seite wirklich alle verrückt. Wer will so was denn lesen?" „Oh glaub mir, da gibt es Publikum. Also: Ich tue deiner Familie nichts schlimmes an und darf dafür das Rating raufsetzen." Severus wurde noch einmal etwas rot – es sah einfach herrlich aus. Ihnen würden Leute beim Sex zusehen oder mitlesen .. peinlich! Aber das hieß auch, dass er besagten Sex mal wieder haben würde... „OK. Unter Vorbehalten. Ich muss erst Remus fragen. Wir sind uns einig?" „Ja." Eine schlichte Antwort. „Dann gib mir jetzt meinen Jungen zurück." „Mal sehen. Wie schreibe ich ihn denn zurück? Soll ich ihn heute Abend mit einem Polizisten nach Hause kommen lassen? Oder willst du wissen, wer es war und ihn selbst befreien?" Snape versuchte seine verspannten Schultern zu lockern. Er würde Remus nachher um eine kleine Massage bitten müssen. „Nein. Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt alles zu gewagt und unsicher. Ich will ihn nur wiederhaben. Und wenn ihm inzwischen bei denen was passiert sein sollte..." Sein Tonfall ließ einen schaudern. Nicht, weil seine Stimme so tief und samtig war, das unter anderen Umständen gewiss, aber im Moment verhieß sie einfach nur einen langsamen qualvollen Tod für jeden, der dumm genug war sich gegen ihn zu stellen. „Er ist nur ein Kind! Ich würde ihm nie etwas antun lassen." Snape grummelte. „Aber trotzdem hast du Wuschel erschreckt und vielleicht sogar traumatisiert. Er ist auch noch klein." Das war wahr und sie konnte es nicht leugnen. „Na schön. Geh nach Hause Severus und guck in der Wanduhr nach. Er wird sich darin versteckt haben. Er ist also nie wirklich entführt worden, ist das ok?" Er stimmte schnell zu, bevor sie es sich anders überlegte. „Und wegen Remus' Kleinem überlege ich mir noch was. Hm.. na ja. Mal sehen. Wenn ich an einer Kleinigkeit drehe kann ich dafür sorgen, dass es nicht mehr so schlimm ist." „Aber es ist doch schon alles geschehen, aus deiner Sicht geschrieben. Wie willst du es wieder rückgängig machen?" „Rückgängig gar nicht. Nur anders. Und außerdem: Ich kann immer alles auch verändern. Solange bis M das ganze Beta gelesen hat. Danach ist es erledigt und ich kann nicht mehr daran herum schreiben. Es wäre gemein sie meinen ganzen Plunder mehrmals lesen zu lassen und wenn ich etwas gebetates noch mal ändere und dann ohne Nachkontrolle on stelle - wo traditionell obskure Fehler drin sind - ist sie auch wieder grummelig, was ich ihr aber nicht verdenken kann und erst die Leser..." Sie wiederholten noch einmal die Bestandteile der Abmachung dann ging Keeline durch die Tür nach draußen und verschwand aus Snapes Wirklichkeit. Er schüttelte den Kopf - die Realität war ein seltsamer Ort geworden - und kehrte ins Büro des Direktors zurück. Remmy war auf Remus' Schoß eingeschlafen, hielt sich mit einem Händchen im Pulover seines Vaters fest. Snapes Gefährte hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. Besorgt, aufgewühlt, hoffnungsvoll, dass sein Partner etwas erreicht hatte. „Und?" „Er ist wieder Zuhause. War eigentlich nie weg aber das ist wie mit Schrödingers Katze. Wie auch immer." Er rieb sich das Genick. Total verspannt. „Kann ich mir für den Rest des Tages frei nehmen, Albus? Ich will nur rasch meine Familie nach Hause bringen und mich dann um meinen kleinen Sohn kümmern. Ich weiß nicht, was Remus dir erzählt hat, aber wir hatten heute unliebsamen Besuch." „Sicher, Severus, ich werde mich um deine Klassen kümmern." Der Direktor beobachtete noch immer verwundert wie sein Tränkelehrer von seinem Ex DADA- Lehrer den kleinen hellhaarigen Jungen entgegen nahm und sie zusammen raus gingen. Severus, das Kind nun tragend. Remus' Arme mussten vom langen halten schon ganz schwer geworden sein. Die beiden Männer hielten sich nah beieinander und wirkten so vertraut wie man nur sein konnte. Albus fragte sich nur warum er bisher noch nichts gemerkt hatte und vor allem, wie die beiden es geschafft hatten Kinder zu bekommen. Nun, Severus war ein Zaubertränkemeister, ein Zaubertränke -Meister-, aber... Das hätte er selbst ihm nicht zugetraut. Ein Fruchtbarkeitstrank. Beeindruckend. Summend und schmunzelnd nahm der Direktor seine Arbeit wieder auf. Nächstes Mal würde er Severus ein paar Fragen stellen und Glückwünsche aussprechen.  
  
Zuhause gab Snape Lupin erst mal das schlafende Kind und ging in die Bibliothek. Dort stand eine große alte Pendeluhr, die im Moment aber kein gleichmäßiges Ticken verströmte. Sie war um 10:31 stehen geblieben. Mit weichen Schritten bewegte er sich über den Fußboden und zog die Buchentür auf. Unten im Kasten saß Sev mit angezogenen Beinen und schlief. Es war zwar erst kurz vor halb 1 aber es war für die Kinder gerade die Zeit für ihr Mittagsschläfchen. Und der Sandmann war unerbittlich. Snape war endlos erleichtert. Keeline hatte ihn wirklich unbeschadet zurück geschrieben. Und würde sich auch um das zweite Kind in diesem Haushalt kümmern. Sachte hob Severus ihr Jüngstes auf und trug ihn ins Kinderzimmer. Remus und Wuschel waren auch schon da. Lupin hatte ihm Schlafzeug angezogen, ohne ihn zu wecken, und den Kleinen in sein Bett gelegt. Im Moment kniete sein Partner gerade davor und strich ihm kosend über die lockigen Haare. Schien sich nur allzu bewusst zu sein, wie knapp das heute Vormittag gewesen war. Mit Sevchen tat er dasselbe, ausziehen, umziehen und in die Koje. Er streichelte ihm leicht über die Wange. Der Kleine hatte von dem Ganzen hoffentlich nicht viel mitbekommen oder es verstanden. Mit etwas Glück hielt er es nur für ein Spiel. Remmy hingegen war schon alt genug um zu erkennen, dass etwas falsch gelaufen war.  
  
Als beide nun versorgt und sicher in ihren Betten lagen ließ sich Remus in den Arm nehmen und von Severus festhalten. „Ich war halb verrückt vor Sorge um die Beiden."Snape legte seine Wange auf Remus' weiches Haar, atmete tief ein. Er liebte seine kleine Familie über alles, aber heute hatte er auch wieder gesehen, wie angreifbar man durch Menschen wurde, die einem nahe standen. Er war nun nicht mehr nur sich selbst verantwortlich. Ein Zustand in dem man sich direkt mit ihm anlegen musste und ihm nicht durch andere geliebte Menschen in den Rücken fallen konnte. Er musste lernen auch Remus und die beiden Kleinen zu beschützen und zu verteidigen.  
  
Nach einer Weile als er nur nachgedacht hatte bewegte sich Remus und sah zu ihm hoch. „Tust du mir einen großen Gefallen?" „Natürlich. Welchen denn?" Lupin senkte den Blick bis zu Severus Schlüsselbeinen, sah erst dann wieder zu ihm hoch. „Ich habe in Struppels Faust beim umziehen ein paar Haare gefunden. Rote Haare. Ich vermute, dass sie von Susannes Double sind. Wenn du Vielsafttrank parat hast..."Er wartete bis Severus nickte. „..könntest du dann Susannes Gestalt annehmen und wir sagen den Kleinen, dass es nur ein Scherz war? Ich konnte zumindest Remmy ansehen, wie sehr es ihn mitgenommen hat." „Hm.."Die Idee war gut. Ob sie wirklich von Remus kam oder der Autorin... egal. Es würde die Kinder trösten und auch den Schock nehmen, dass ein Erwachsener, dem sie bisher vertraut hatten, nun auf einmal böse zu ihnen war. So würden sie zwar nicht für das Leben gestählt und zu richtigen harten Männern, aber wer wollte das schon? Außerdem war Remus sowohl ein Vater als auch ihre Mutter. Dass aus den beiden richtige harte Männer oder sogar Chauvinisten werden würden war so wahrscheinlich, wie dass sich zwei Planeten paarten. Also war es im Grunde eh egal und er stimmte seinem Geliebten zu. Snape vollendete seinen losen Vielsafttrank mit dem roten Fundstück und als dieser damit bereit war trank er ihn in einem einzigen Schluck. Widerlich! Seine Gestalt änderte sich schnell und bald stand Remus ihrem Nachbarsmädchen gegenüber. Nur, dass die immer noch die Kleidung des Tränkelehrers trug. Natürlich Alles viel zu groß bis auf Brusthöhe wo es doch etwas spannte. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes und einem einfachen Spruch brachte er auch das in Ordnung und sie waren bereit. Sie warteten noch kurz bis viertel nach 1, wenn die Mittagsruhe um war, dann nahmen sie ihre Positionen für ihr improvisiertes Theater ein. Als die Kleinen aufwachten waren Susanna und Remus anwesend. Wuschel keuchte erschrocken, flüchtete sich in die schützenden Arme seines Vaters. „Hey Wuschel." Er deutete anklagend auf die scheinbare Susanna. „Sie wollte Sev mitnehmen. Und sie hat mich mit ihrem Zauberstab bedroht. Und dann haben wir uns versteckt und ich habe versucht sie zu beißen und .." Remus drückte ihn liebevoll und tröstend. „Sch Sch Sch. Du hast schlecht geträumt. Siehst du, Sev liegt da drüben in seinem Bett und schläft. Alles Ok." Remmy zog seine kleine Nase kraus und sah Susanna prüfend an. Er hatte sich an seinen Vater gekuschelt und so fühlte er sich sicher genug, um sie scharf mustern zu können. Sie stand ganz entspannt da und schmunzelte freundlich. Ihre Haltung kam ihm sehr vertraut vor, allerdings nicht von Susanna, von jemand anderem, aber vertraut, allerdings stimmte auch der Geruch und die Kleidung und so. In ihrem Blick lag Zuneigung und Ruhe, beides ehrlich. Schließlich glaube Remmy, was ihm erzählt worden war. Zumal es sein Vater war, der ihm das Ganze versicherte. „Nur böse geträumt?" „Nur böse geträumt. Alles ist gut. Ihr seid hier ganz sicher." Lupin ließ ihn aus der Umarmung und gab ihm seinen Hausanzug. Bequeme weiche Baumwollkleidung. Dann weckten sie Sev, Remus zog ihn um und sie aßen bald zu Mittag. Susanna verabschiedete sich davor noch und ging. Sie wurde nun nicht mehr gebraucht, da Remus ja wieder zurück war. Nach dem Essen (Fischstäbchen, Kartoffelbrei und Sunnysideups) spielten die Jungs wieder mit ihrer Murmelbahn. Remus saß auf der Couch daneben und stopfte ein paar löchrige Socken von Severus und die Knie von Struppels Lieblingshose. Die Snape-Linie hatte ein beachtliches Talent dafür ihre Kleidung in Schweizerkäse zu verwandeln. Die Wohnzimmertür öffnete sich und Severus kam in seiner normalen Gestalt und Kleidung herein. Er trug sogar seine Lehrerrobe als käme er gerade von der Arbeit. „Vati!"Die Zwei sprangen auf und rannten zu ihm, glücklich, dass er heute früher ins Wochenende nach Hause kam. Er nahm die beiden auf, knuddelte sie und gab seinem Lebensgefährten einen Kuss. „Hallo Schatz, wie war dein Tag?" Remus grinste über die Floskel. „Ok. Es ist noch Püree von heute Mittag übrig. Magst du ihn dir aufbraten oder willst du lieber bis zum Abendessen waren? Ich dachte an Käseauflauf." „Ich warte lieber. Und Jungs, bei euch?" Sie schienen nur auf die Frage gewartet zu haben und zogen ihn zu ihrem Gebilde. Remmy warf ganz oben in den Holzklumpen eine Kugel hinein und man hörte eine ganze Weile lang nur klicken, klacken und rollen. Sie schien einen irrsinnig langen Weg in der Konstruktion zurück zu legen. Schließlich - er rechnete kaum noch damit - kam sie unten an und rollte in ein Auffangschälchen. „Wow. Wie lange habt ihr daran gebaut bis es klappte?" „Heute Vormittag und nach dem Mittagessen." Die Kinder durften bis 7 aufbleiben, dann sollten sie schlafen gehen. Aber Wuschel wollte nicht und sträubte sich worauf Struppel natürlich mitzog. Schließlich wurde es den Eltern zuviel. Ihre Kinder waren schon zähe Streitpartner auch wenn noch so klein. Um ihren Frieden zu kriegen willigten sie schließlich ein, dass die Kleinen mit im Elternschlafzimmer schlafen durften. Vorher bekam aber jeder noch ein Löffelchen Himbeerhustensaft von Snape angediehen. Sie schliefen daraufhin prompt ein. Wie ausgeknipst. „Das war -Süße-Träume- oder?" Severus nickte. Es war zwar unfair gewesen es den beiden so klangheimlich unterzujubeln, aber besser als dass sie heute Nacht und die Folgenden schlecht schliefen. Und sich irgendwann ganz vor dem Einschlafen fürchten würden. So war es für alle besser. Als die Erwachsenen dann auch ins Bett gingen lagen die zwei ganz friedlich beisammen und träumten. Es sah sehr süß aus die beiden zu betrachten. Snape legte sich auf seine linke Betthälfte, Remus auf die rechte und sie rückten näher damit alle genug Decke bekamen. Die kleine Familie schlief ein. Snapes letzte Gedanken galten seinen Racheplänen an den/m Entführer/n. Sie hatten seine Familie angegriffen.  
  
Severus liebte Remus am nächsten Abend besonders leidenschaftlich, danach gab er ihm noch einen tiefen Kuss und verschwand mit seiner Todesserrobe im Bad. Er würde auf Jagd gehen. Jemand aus seinem Bekanntenkreis hatte sein Kind entführen und ihn erpressen wollen. Es galt herauszufinden wer das gewesen war. Er begab sich nach Deep Falls, einem der Todesser-Stützpunkte und suchte dort die OPS auf. Er musste rausfinden, wer gestern nicht im Dienst gewesen war, von denen die ein Motiv hätten. Die Recherche ging recht einfach von sich, wenn man mit einem gezückten Zauberstab und einem mörderischen Glanz in den Augen um Auskünfte „bat". Soweit er es überschauen konnte mussten es McDowl, Stoned und Thompson gewesen sein. Mit jedem von ihnen hatte er noch eine Rechnung offen. Und dieses Hinterrücksmanöver würde auch zu ihrem Charakter passen. Mit ihrem Rückrad könnte man auch ein Pantoffeltierchen nur unzureichend ausstatten. Dann ging er Heim und wartete innerlich auf das nächste Treffen um den dunklen Lord.  
  
Erwartungsgemäß beobachteten ihn die drei Verdächtigen nervös und so unauffällig wie möglich. Sie hatten sich sicher gewundert als der kleine Sev plötzlich aus ihrer ‚Obhut' verschwunden war und machten sich Sorgen, ob sie die Fähigkeiten seines Vaters nicht gewaltig unterschätzt hatten. Egal wie Keeline und diese schon mehrmals erwähnte Beta es gemacht hatten, für die drei sah es garantiert nach einem Glanzstück der Zauberei aus. ‚Jämmerliche Versager', schoss es Snape durch den Kopf. Sie hatten sich durch ihr Verhalten auch noch selbst verraten. Beim nächsten Einsatz waren sie fällig. Gerade wollte ihre Gruppe ein Schlammbluthaus angreifen, als in diesem einer dieser neu entwickelten Annäherungsalarme ausgelöst wurde und eine ganze Heerschar von Auroren auftauchten. Snape und die meisten anderen schafften es unverletzt zu entkommen, aber Severus drei Spezies und noch zwei andere waren gefasst worden. Sie hatten ihnen aus Sicherheits- und Geheimhaltungsgründen noch im fortapparieren Avada Kedavras auferlegen müssen. Ließ sich nicht ändern. Tja, sie hatten das Risiko gekannt, so wie sie alle. Fall erledigt. Und Snape hatte gerade auf ziemlich kalkulierende Weise drei Feinde seiner Familie erledigt. Man sollte sich besser nicht an diesen vergreifen wenn man gerne lebte.**Einige Jahre später**Remus schickte den Brief mit der Bitte um Aufnahme seines Sohnes am Montag los. Remmy war nun bald 11 und er würde von der Grundschule in eine Zaubererschule kommen. Hogwarts war von ihnen favorisiert worden. Am Mittwoch kam eine Antwort-Eule. Allerdings nicht die, mit der er gerechnet hatte. Es kam ein Brief mit einem übertrieben offiziell aussehenden Siegel. Eindeutig vom Ministerium. Überrascht öffnete er diesen und überflog den Text. Dann lief er mit schnellen Schritten zu seinem Mann im Kräutergarten und zeigte ihm das Papier. „Wir werden vorgeladen?!" „Es geht dabei um Remmys Aufnahme in die Schule." „Aha."Er dachte einen Moment nach, schien sich an etwas erinnern zu wollen. „Steht eine Begründung darin? Ich weiß noch, dass meine Eltern nicht kommen sollten als ich in die Schule geschickt wurde. Höchstens bei Elternabenden. Du?" „Nicht das ich wüsste. Nur wenn man zu argen Unsinn gemacht hatte wurden sie informiert. Aber das war dann immer schon während dem laufenden Schuljahr." Nur dass ihr kleiner dunkelblonder Sohn noch nicht mal eingeschult war. Sie waren schon sehr gespannt darauf was die im Ministerium wollten.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, pünktlich um halb 10 standen sie vor der Tür des Ministeriumsmitarbeiters. Sie klopften und traten ein. Sie hatten Sev auch gleich mitgenommen. Worum auch immer es ging, es war möglich, dass es auch ihn betraf. Die Kinder sahen immer mal wieder zu ihren Eltern auf. Man hatte ihnen zwar so in etwa erklärt was das Ganze sollte, aber Sinn konnten sie trotzdem keinen darin entdecken. Normalerweise sagte man in einem Brief was man wollte. Der Mitarbeiter wies ihnen Stühle zu, Sessel gab es nicht. Doch da es nicht genug für alle gab nahmen die Eltern ihr jeweiliges Kind auf den Schoß. „Mr... Snape und Mr. Lupin. Es geht um ihren Antrag auf Aufnahme ihres Sohnes auf Hogwarts. Wie wir unseren Unterlagen entnehmen konnten Mr. Snape... Ähm.. Nein."Er sah Remus an. „Mr Lupin."Er ordnete sich. Dass es zwei Väter und zwei Kinder gab, die wie ihre Väter hießen aber keine Mütter - nicht eine einzige Mutter – hatten, verwirrte ihn. Die Krone des Ganzen war auch noch das sie ihren Zeugern so ähnlich sahen und doch jeweils kleine Aspekte des anderen Partners aufwiesen. Wie es bei einem gemischt geschlechtlichen Elternpaar der Fall gewesen währe. „Tatsache ist: Mr. Lupin ist ein Werwolf. Sein Sohn aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch. Wie sie bestimmt wissen, wurden die Auflagen für gefährliche magische Geschöpfe verschärft. Wir sehen uns in Folge dessen leider außerstande ihren Antrag auf Aufnahme stattzugeben." Remus schloss die Arme enger und beschützend um sein Kind. Das waren allerdings schlechte Nachrichten. Sie wollten seinen Sohn nicht zu einer höheren Schule zulassen. Womöglich würde er ihn selbst unterrichten müssen. Was ihm zwar alles nötige Wissen vermitteln würde, aber keine Zeugnisse einbrachte. Und ohne abgelegte ZAG-Prüfung würde er auch nie eine Anstellung bekommen. Sein Geist umwölkte sich mit Ängsten. Snape hingegen blieb ganz kalt und beugte sich ein wenig vor. Bekam diesen gewissen: ‚Willst du dich mit meiner Linie anlegen'-Gesichtsausdruck. Einen, den man – wenn man noch einen Zipfel Verstand besaß – lieber nicht hervorrief. „-Das- ist ja wohl die Höhe! Er ist gerade mal zur Hälfte Werwolf. Und er kann es kontrollieren ob er sich verwandeln will." Die Hände des Beamten wuselten unruhig mit seinen Zetteln herum, der schneidende Blick aus Snapes Augen verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. „Wie meinen sie das mit Halbwerwolf?" „Ihr macht eure Haussaufgaben auch nicht, oder?" Er atmete tief durch, schien sich nur mühsam beherrschen zu können. „Remus ist wie sie so treffend bemerkten Remmys Vater. Beide sind Werwölfe. Doch da er sein Kind zeugte und nicht etwa biss ist es bei ihm eine wesentlich schwächere Art der Ausprägung der Lykantrophie als die, unter der Remus leidet. Sie ist bei unserem Kind nur rudimentär veranlagt. Remmy -kann- sich – wenn er will – bei Vollmond verwandeln. Aber er -muss- es nicht. Er kann sich bewusst dafür entscheiden oder dagegen. Und er bleibt dabei bei Verstand. Sie sehen also, dass Ihre -Bedenken- vollkommen unangebracht sind." Der Mitarbeiter hatte sich inzwischen einigermaßen gefasst und kritzelte ein paar hastige Zeilen auf einen Zettel. „Wir werden das erst kontrollieren müssen, Mr. Snape. Doch ich will Sie nicht länger aufhalten." „Das war alles?" „Fürs erste. Wenn sie hier bitte noch unterschreiben möchten?" „Was ist das?" „Die Bestätigung, dass beide Erziehungsberechtigten an diesem Gespräch teilgenommen haben und somit informiert sind." „Ähm... Ich nehme mir diesen Wisch mit. Lese ihn durch und unterschreibe ihn, wenn ich ihn gründlich studiert habe. Danke. Ich schicke ihn dann per Post." „Das ist so nicht gedacht!" Das war Snape herzlichst egal. Er schnappte sich seine Lieben und ließ sich nicht aufhalten mit den anderen drei diesen unfreundlichen Ort zu verlassen. „Guten Tag!" Die kleine Familie kehrte erhobenen Hauptes nach Hause zurück. Sie würden sich nicht wie Verbrecher behandeln lassen. Und er – Snape – würde auch nichts unterschreiben, was er nicht auf Herz und Nieren geprüft hatte. Wer wusste, was die da wieder reinmogelten. Er vertraute dem Ministerium nicht mal so weit, wie er es werfen konnte. Kein Stück. Entsprechend nahm er sich den Schrieb zuhause auch erst mal vor. Zu seiner milden Überraschung enthielt das Dokument, bis auf eine kleine Klausel, keine Trittfallen. Sie betraf die Zeit: Dass sie nach Briefeingang nur eine knappe Woche hatten, um Einspruch zu erheben und eine erfolgreiche Berufung durchzukriegen. Danach müssten sie es akzeptieren, dass Remmy niemals eine höhere Schule besuchen dürfte. Auch nett. Snape sah ein, dass sie es anders angehen mussten. Der Dienstweg war zu lang, um irgend etwas in dieser Frist zu erwirken. Sei es jetzt die Beantragung eines Dokuments zur Beantragung eines Antrags oder die Schulerlaubnis für seinen Sohn. Die Arbeitswege waren, wie in jeder zu großen Behörde, durch sich selbst verstopft. Er würde sich direkt an Dumbledore wenden. Dieser war immer noch Direktor von Hogwarts. Lediglich sein länger gewordener Bart war ein Tribut, den er an die vergangene Zeit hatte zahlen müssen. Albus konnte hiervon nichts wissen. Denn ihr alter Freund wäre einer der ersten, die sich freuen würden, mal wieder einen Lupin-Sprössling an den langen Tischen im Großen Saal sitzen zu haben. Er hatte damals schon durch ein paar Kniffe durchgekriegt das Remus selbst zur Schule gehen und eine vernünftige Ausbildung absolvieren konnte. Entsprechend wäre es für den alten Direktor doch eine Kleinigkeit zu erwirken, dass auch der Sohn, der bei weitem nicht so stark davon betroffen war, auch auf die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei kommen konnte. Noch am selben Abend verfasste er einen Brief an den alten Freund und schickte ihn mit einem Falken raus. Wie zu erwarten kam eine Zusage, dass er sich gerne darum kümmern würde, dass er auch nicht wirklich mit Schwierigkeiten rechnete. Er lud sie auch gleich noch zu einem netten Tee am Wochenende ein. Es ging doch nichts über Vitamin-B.  
  
Schon am nächsten Vormittag war die Zusage auf ihrem Tisch. Vom Abteilungsleiter der entsprechenden Verantwortlichen persönlich unterschrieben und mit ein paar netten entschuldigenden Zeilen für die unnötigen Mühen, die sie ihnen bereitet hatten. Ging doch.

* * *

TBC :-)

FB?


	10. Kapitel 10

> > **Besserweiss **
>> 
>> Betreff M: Vielleicht. -_schief lächle_-  
  
Sirius: Sie hätten ihn auch einfach unter Veritas Serum fragen können. haben sie aber auch nicht. Das sind solche Mistkerle... -_groll_- Vermutlich kam es ihnen ganz gelegen das Sirius ein Black ist. Den Blacks konnte man so was leicht zutrauen.  
  
Du druckst dir die Texte auch aus? Mache ich ebenfalls gerne. Es ist ein ganz anderes lesen als vor dem PC. Aber M´s Format werde ich dahingehend nie erreichen. Trotzdem weiß ich deine FB´s immer zu schätzen. Auch wenn du sie gerne länger verfassen würdest.  
  
Danke fürs Lob. :-)  
  
-_Schrödingers Katze ein Wollknäuel zuwerfe_- Possierlich nicht?  
  
Und das Bildhafte liegt mir einfach in der Natur. Wenn man so gerne Comics und Mangas ließt wie ich bleibt das nicht aus. Oder Cartoons. Trotz meines doch inzwischen reifen alters. -_schmunzel_-  
  
Wink. :-)  
  
**Pe  
**  
Snape kämpft für seine Familie. Das verstehe ich durchaus. Und wenn er etwas harsch wird -räusper, er hat einen festen Griff- dann doch nur um die seinen zu schützen.  
  
Und die Ministeriums Leute hatten von Anfang an schlechte Karten. Er sitz einfach direkt an der Quelle. Ist selbst Lehrer und Dumbledore betrachtet ihn mit wohlwollend Väterlichen Gefühlen. Das er auf dessen kleine Family nichts kommen lässt ist anzunehmen. So kann er sich auch ein bisschen als Großvater fühlen.  
  
-_smirk_-
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Die Jungs wuchsen heran, wurden zu lebendigen cleveren Burschen. Beide besuchten Hogwarts, gingen sogar in das selbe Haus. Sie wurden Ravenclaws, was ihre Eltern recht amüsant fanden. Sie fanden ihren Weg, beide froh nicht nach Gryffindor oder Slytherin gekommen zu sein. Diese Häuser lagen nicht nur dauernd im Clinch miteinander, es schien auch kein Tag zu vergehen, an dem nicht irgend eine kleine Katastrophe passierte. Meistens durch übertriebene Streiche. Es würde wohl nie Frieden zwischen ihnen herrschen. Die Punktabzüge waren in diesen Jahren besonders astronomisch und nach langer Zeit schaffte es Ravenclaw wieder mal den Hauspokal zu bekommen. Dafür hatte es nur knapp 15 Jungs und Mädels der verfeindeten Häuser im Krankenflügel mit diversen Verfluchungen gebraucht. Inzwischen war auch Voldemort gefallen. Endgültig.  
****
>> 
>> **Hogwarts **
>> 
>> **Anfang zweites Schuljahr Severus Snape Juniors  
**  
Sev war nah der Verzweiflung. Die anderen Jungs hatten ihn zwar schon lange auf dem Kieker, seit Schulbeginn, also fast einem ganzen Jahr, aber was sie sich dieses Mal ausdachten übertraf alles was er ihnen zugetraut hätte. Sie lauerten ihm nach dem Abendessen auf und schnappten ihn sich. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten sie diverse Flüche über ihn gelegt. Aber sie gingen dabei besonnen und gezielt vor, sie wussten was sie taten. Als Effekt war Sev daraufhin bewegungsunfähig und er konnte nichts mehr sehen. Auch nichts sagen, aber er konnte immer noch atmen. Also eine Ganzkörperklammer, ein Silencio und ein Noctem Fluch. Es mussten also mindestens Fünftklässler sein und er fühlte seine Befürchtung damit bestätigt, auch wenn er kein einziges Mal die Gesichter der 4 gesehen hatte. Er wusste, wie die einzelnen Flüche wirkten und wie man sich gegen sie hätte verteidigen können. In einem fairen Duell oder wenn er zumindest seinen Zauberstab gehabt hätte. Sie schafften ihn weg und lagerten ihn dann dem Hall nach in einem kleinen Zimmerchen. Sie ließen ihn eine lange Zeit so, es mussten Stunden vergehen und er hörte nur ab und an Schritte wenn einer von ihnen kam, um nachzusehen, ob er auch noch immer gut verschnürt am Boden lag. Sie hatten ihm noch nichts angetan. Bis auf die Flüche natürlich aber abgesehen davon hielten sie sich wirklich zurück.  
  
Schließlich, er war zwischendurch fast eingeschlafen, es musste spät geworden sein, kamen die 4 Jungs zurück. Sie wechselten nur wenige Worte miteinander, dann packte sich einer der Größten, Pices, ihn. Er war schon riesig und einige vermuteten, dass er trotz seiner fast 2 Meter noch nicht ausgewachsen war. Seine Eltern waren beide ziemlich groß, er hatte sie mal während einem Elternabend gesehen. Im Moment dachte er aber an ganz andere Dinge. Was hatten sie nur mit ihm vor? Er konnte sich nicht im Mindesten wehren, nicht solange sie die Flüche nicht aufhoben. Eine Weile lang wurde er nur so herum getragen, Stufen hinauf, Gänge entlang. Und schließlich ganz zuletzt hielten sie an und eine Stimme die sich verstellte murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Oder etwas anderes, jedenfalls nur ein Wort. Danach gingen sie wieder und schließlich (Sev hörte nun gar nichts mehr, nicht einmal mehr Schritte oder seinen Atem) blieben sie stehen. Langsam wurde er herunter gelassen und auf etwas weichem abgelegt. Es gab unter ihm nach und so konnte er sich schnell denken was es war. Nein, verdammt, das konnten sie doch nicht wirklich tun. Aber sie taten es und verschwanden dann. Sie hatten ihn auf ein Bett gelegt und zurück gelassen. Er konnte spüren, dass da noch jemand anders lag, er war nicht alleine. Auch wurde ihm bewusst, dass er wieder hören konnte, es musste ein vorübergehendes Dämpfungsfeld gewesen sein. Der andere Mensch begann sich zu rühren schien im Schlaf zu spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sev konnte ja immer noch nichts sehen aber seine Sinne waren zum zerreißen gespannt. Zu wem hatten sie ihn ins Bett gelegt? Sollte er eine Art Geschenk für den oder die sein? Sein inneres Auge beobachtete, wie sich der andere verschlafen aufrappelte und sich seiner gewahr wurde. Doch mit der Stimme, die er hörte hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Sev?" Es war Remus' Stimme. Sie hatten ihn seinem Bruder ins Bett gelegt. „Was machst du hier?" Er konnte natürlich nicht antworten - der Fluch lag noch immer über ihm - aber er war endlos erleichtert, dass es nur Remmy war. Er verstand zwar nicht, was das ganze sollte, aber er war nicht mehr in Gefahr. Remmys warme Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern. Er spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, alleine schon weil sein kleiner Bruder ganz starr war und keinen Ton sagte. Mit einem „Lumos" brachte er Licht in die Sache und begriff, dass Sev nichts sehen konnte. Keinerlei Reaktion der Iris auf die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse. Einen nach dem anderen tilgte er die Flüche von ihm und musterte ihn besorgt. Was war geschehen? Sev nahm ihn dankbar in den Arm, erzählte dann, was ihm widerfahren war. „Und ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum ausgerechnet zu dir. Ich meine, es war doch vollkommen sinnlos." Remus zuckte die Schultern. Sie sprachen leise und hinter zugezogenen Vorhängen. Remus Zimmernachbarn sollten wegen ihnen nicht aufwachen. „Lassen wir mal das ‚wie' außer acht. Interessanter ist doch wohl das ‚warum'. Hast du dir Feinde gemacht?" Sev schnaubte bitter. „Ich habe sie mir nicht gemacht. Die sind geerbt." „Hu?"Er hörte am Tonfall seines Bruders, dass dieser wirklich keine Ahnung hatte worum es ging. „Vater ist ein Snape, und ich auch. Die hassen uns." Das klang absolut nüchtern. „Aber er hat sich doch rehabilitiert." „Eben. Sie sind ein Teil derjenigen Kinder, die einen Elternteil verloren als der dunkle Lord fiel. Sie können und wollen ihm nicht vergeben, dass er einer derjenigen war, die ihn zu Fall brachten. Und ihre Todesser-Eltern damit auch." „Aha."Hier taten sich unbekannte Abgründe vor ihm auf. Wie lange sie Sev deswegen wohl schon schnitten? Remus ließ sich das ganze Gehörte durch den Kopf gehen, überlegte. „Die wissen wohl nicht, dass wir Brüder sind. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären. Bisher wurde ich deswegen noch nie angefeindet."Remmy hatte sich wirklich noch nie wegen so was Gedanken machen müssen. Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen blieb ganz ruhig als er darauf erwiderte. „Kein Wunder. Du bist annähernd blond und trägst den Namen Lupin. Wir sehen uns nicht mal entfernt ähnlich. Es existiert ja auch keine Blutsverwandtschaft. Da kommt doch keiner drauf, dass du mit zu meiner Familie gehörst. Oder ich zu deiner." „Na ja." Er drückte dem Älteren tröstend die Schulter. Es gab wirklich keinen Grund für diesen jetzt so zerknirscht auszusehen. Es war doch nicht sein Fehler.  
  
Sev blieb die Nacht über bei Remmy. Sie befürchteten beide, dass da draußen noch ein paar von denen rumlungern könnten und Sev auflauerten. Zwar war es einerseits eine Chance herauszufinden wer das war, aber da sie nicht sicher wussten, mit wie vielen Feinden sie es zu tun hatten, wollten sie sich vor einer Konfrontation lieber erst gründlich vorbereiten. Am folgenden Tag war Remus' Sohn nicht von Sevs Seite wegzukriegen, nur für den Unterricht mussten sie sich trennen. In den Pausen und beim Essen hingegen bildete er gewissenhaft Geleitschutz. Diese Chance nützten sie auch, um ihrem dunkelhaarigen Vater mit den Augen mitzuteilen, dass sie mit ihm reden mussten. Snape nickte unmerklich. Schließlich war der Unterricht für sie beide rum und sie gingen hinab in die Kerker. Sie wurden von keinem auf ihrem Weg gesehen - weder Slytherin noch sonstigen - und klopften bald an die Tür zu den Privaträumen des Hauslehrers. Es dauerte eine knappe Minute, dann öffnete der Tränkemeister. Er ließ die Schüler ein und als die Tür fest zu war umarmte er sie. Sie hatten fast eine Woche lang nicht mehr miteinander reden können, zumindest nicht zu dritt. „Hallo Jungs. Was ist denn los? Ich meine, nicht dass ich mich nicht freuen würde, aber ihr kommt nur ziemlich selten hier runter." „Es ist kalt hier Dad. Und hier auf der Arbeit bist du immer so angespannt." „Stimmt wohl. Seid ihr beide ok, ihr seht sehr müde aus?" Sie setzten sich an den Kamin, das war angenehmer. Die beiden knäulten sich aneinandergelehnt in einen der Sessel den Snape Senior ihnen etwas vergrößerte und er selbst ließ sich in seinem Lieblingssessel nieder. „Wir müssen dir was erzählen." Abwechselnd berichteten sie ihrem Vater bez. Adoptivvater was vorgefallen war und dass sie jetzt nicht recht wussten, wie sie darauf reagieren sollten. Snape sah beide danach eine ganze Weile lang nachdenklich an. „Sie konnten dich so ohne Weiteres ausschalten. Das beunruhigt mich genauso, wie, dass sie dich überhaupt angriffen. Wenn sie dich nicht bei Remmy ins Bett gelegt hätten, sondern bei jemand anderem hätte es einen kleinen Skandal gegeben. Jungs, ich glaube es war eine Warnung." Er überlegte. „Was für Fächer hast du Freitag, Sev?" „Muggelkunde, Wahrsagen und Tränkekunde bei dir." „Remmy?" „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Geschichte der Magie und Wahrsagen." „Ich werde euch beide für Freitag freistellen. Ihr werdet in den Fächern nichts Wichtiges verpassen. Entweder ihr wisst es schon, braucht es nicht oder könnt es innerhalb einer Viertelstunde Zuhause in unserer Bibliothek nachlesen. Ihr werdet bei Remus dieses Wochenende noch mal eure VgdK- Kenntnisse auffrischen. Alle Beide. Ich muss nur noch Dumbledore bescheid sagen. Einwände?" „Wird es nicht auffallen, wenn wir beide das Wochenende über verschwinden?"  
  
„Darum kümmere ich mich schon. Aber gut, dass du daran gedacht hast Wuschel."Er sah nun wieder seinen dunkelhaarigen Sohn an. „Kannst du mir sagen wer dich angegriffen hat?" „Ich bin mir bei einigen sicher, aber nicht bei allen. Es waren Elms, Wilson, Thompson und ich glaube auch Zabini." „Zabini? Der Erstklässler Rubikon Zabini?" „Ja. Ich glaube ich habe ihn am Geruch erkannt." Als er den irritierten Blick seines Vaters bemerkte verdeutlichte es seine Worte etwas. „Ja, er.. hm .. riecht anders. Nicht schlecht oder so, nur anders. Remmy findet das übrigens auch. Und er muss es mit seiner guten Nase wohl wissen. Aber wir haben keine Ahnung woran das liegen könnte." Die Jungs saßen ganz locker auf dem couchartigen Sessel, aneinander gelehnt und zufrieden. Nun, wo sie mit ihrem Vater über das Problem sprechen konnten fühlten sie sich viel besser. Er würde wissen was zu tun war. Snape murmelte etwas, das wie „Pheromone" klang, setzte dann zu einer vernünftigen Erklärung an. „Rubikons Familie ist etwas außergewöhnlich. Nun, was heißt etwas? Sie sind Meister der Demagogie. Sie können andere das glauben machen was sie denken. Früher war das eine verbreitete Gabe unter Zauberern, doch sie verschwand im Laufe der Zeit und konnte sich nur in wenigen Familien halten die den richtigen Genetischen Schlüssel hatten. Eigentlich entwickelt sich das Talent aber erst später so mit 13-14. Ihr dürft darüber aber nichts verlauten lassen. Es ist meldepflichtig und mit strengen Auflagen des Ministeriums belegt. Sie kontrollieren diese Personen sehr streng und dringen dabei auch ins Privatleben derjenigen ein." Er brach ab als er die abweisenden Gesichtsausdrücke seiner Söhne gesehen hatte, kaum dass das Wort „Ministerium"gefallen war. Sie hatten nicht das geringste Vertrauen in diese Institution, vor allem nicht in Fudge und seine Auroren. Weitere Worte waren unnötig. Sie würden keinem etwas verraten. Also führte Snape lediglich seine Erklärung zu Ende. „Ich denke jetzt mal, dass Rubikon dafür gesorgt hat, dass du zu Remmy gebracht wurdest, Sev. Er muss die anderen darin beeinflusst haben. Warum er aber überhaupt zu der Gruppe gehörte ist mir schleierhaft. Die Zabinis sind zwar eine alte und ziemlich reinblütige Familie, aber sie waren nie Anhänger des Dunklen Lords." Etwas später verabschiedeten sich die Jungs von ihrem Vater und kehrten in ihren Turm zurück, packten schon mal ein paar Kleinigkeiten, damit sie Morgen noch vor dem Frühstück wieder runter kommen konnten, um mit ihm dann nach Hogsmade zu gehen. Von dort aus würden sie nach Hause reisen, per Flohpulver. Remus war schon über den Kamin informiert worden und würde seine Kinder erwarten. Bevor sie aus der Tür waren drehte sich Sev noch einmal zu seinem Erzeuger um. „Eines verstehe ich immer noch nicht, Vater. Wie sind die mit mir durch den mit Passwort geschützten Ravenclaw-Turmeingang gekommen?" Ein weiterer Aspekt, um den sich Snape kümmern mußte.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen knöpfte er sich einen nach dem anderen die 4 Schuldigen vor. Er ging persönlich zu ihnen, an ihren jeweiligen Platz an den Haustischen und stellte sich bedrohlich dicht hinter sie. Jeder von ihnen erschreckte sich, als sie das Kribbeln im Nacken spürten und sich dann zu ihm umdrehten. Und alle 4 wurden eine gute Schattierung bleicher, als er sie mit seiner unnachahmlichen Stimme zischend nach dem Unterricht in sein Büro bestellte. Wenn er mit ihnen fertig war, würde man sie nicht mehr von Flubberwürmern unterscheiden können. Er bestellte sie wohlweißlich jeweils eine Stunde auseinander zu sich. So konnte er sich um jeden einzeln kümmern. Wäre es ein Angriff auf ihn gewesen, wie auch immer geartet, hätte er es mit kalter Ruhe geregelt. Aber sie hatten seine Familie angegriffen. Etwas, das noch nie empfehlenswert gewesen war und so hatten sie sich seinen Zorn zugezogen. Den Zorn eines ausgebildeten ehemaligen Todessers aus dem Inneren Kreis Voldemorts. Mit ihm war nicht zu spaßen. Etwas das 3 der 4 Jungs in einer ziemlich harten Lektion lernen mussten. Rubikon hingegen behandelte er für seine Verhältnisse sehr freundlich. Fragte ihn nach seiner Familie, wie er im Unterricht mitkam und als sich der Erstklässler gelockert hatte auch ganz nebenbei warum er Sev geholfen hatte. Nach einigem Zögern brachte er doch die Wahrheit aus Zabini heraus. Er hatte Mitleid mit Severus' Sohn gehabt, zumal er ja keinem was getan hatte. Außerdem bemerkte er, dass er die verliebten Ravenclaw-Mädchen erinnern musste, das Passwort besser nicht an Slytherin-Freunde zu verraten, egal, wie verliebt sie waren. Mehr musste Snape nicht wissen. Er entließ Rubikon mit dem Rat den restlichen Jungs der Gruppe irgendetwas zu erzählen wie er ihn angeblich bestraft hätte. Es war besser wenn sie dachten alle wären gleich von Snape zur Schnecke gemacht worden. Danach hob Niemand mehr die Hand gegen Severus Snape Junior. In seiner ganzen Schulzeit nicht.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **TBC :-)**  
  
Ferwell. **FB**? Kommentare?


	11. Kapitel 11

**Bele  
**  
Was heißt andrehen? °unschuldig kuck° Sie haben sie gezeugt. Also müssen sie nun auch dazu stehen. Und weder Remus noch Severus sind über den Gang der Dinge unglücklich. Sonst hätten sie keinen Nachwuchst haben können und der gehört zu ner richtigen Familie irgendwie dazu. :)

**Kirilein und Tom  
**  
Es schien mir das beste zu sein sie nach Ravenclaw zu schicken. In Gryffindor hätte sich Sev nicht wohl gefühlt und bei den Slytherins währe Remmy hoffnungslos untergebuttert worden. Und trennen wollte ich sie auch nicht. Also blieb mir nur diese Ausweichmöglichkeit. Zumal beide genug im Kopf haben um gute Ravenclaws abzugeben. :-)  
  
Hnnn.. Punktabzug für die 4. Das fehlt wohl wirklich noch. Das steckt Snape einfach im Blut. Werde ich irgendwann mal ergänzen müssen.  
  
Und seit wann ist Tom handzahm?? °große Augen mache° Deine Erziehung schlägt voll an.  
  
Danke fürs lustige Review. **Pe  
**  
Das sind Altlasten mit denen Sev da zu kämpfen hatte. Die Vergangenheit holt ihn einfach immer wieder ein. So wie man auch im folgenden Kapitel sieht.  
  
Und es ist nur natürlich das unser ZTM sehr ungehalten wird wenn man seiner Linie was tun will. Er ist das männliche Alpha Tier in ihrem kleinen Rudel und das merkt man auch sobald man dieser Gruppe was zuleide tun will. (Remus ist wohl der weibliche Alpha Wolf. Zumindest stelle ich mir diese Konstellation so vor. Auch wenn er ebenfalls ein Mann ist übernimmt er doch den eher fraulichen Teil in ihrer Beziehung.)  
  
So nun aber weiter im Text.

* * *

Sev hatte vor ein paar Tagen seinen 14. Geburtstag gefeiert und zu diesem Anlass einen neuen Laptop erhalten. Den hatte er sich schon lange gewünscht. Zwar teilte er sich mit seinem Bruder einen normalen Heim-PC aber mit dem Notebook konnte er sich überall niederlassen und spielen oder arbeiten. Wo auch immer ihm der Sinn nach stand. Es war einfach viel praktischer. Und auch nicht sonderlich schwierig zu transportieren. Dank der modernen Technik wog er gerade noch etwas mehr als ein Kilo.

Mit etwas Glück würde Onkel Sirius in den nächsten paar Tagen vorbei kommen und ihm das Partitionierungsprogramm mitbringen, das er sich von ihm gewünscht hatte. Entsprechend begeistert war er auch als der Türgong durch den Flur hallte. In seinem Enthusiasmus überholte er noch die Hauselfe, strich dieser im vorbeirennen freundlich über den Kopf und riss selbst das Eingangs-Portal auf. "Onkel Si.."

Als er eine Frau erkannte verstummte er Augenblicklich. Er wurde nüchtern und sein Gesichtsausdruck distanziert. "Entschuldigung. Wir erwarten noch anderen Besuch. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Sie musterte ihn sehr aufmerksam, schien sich sein Gesicht und seine Statur genau einzuprägen. Auch sie wurde gemustert, allerdings nur flüchtig. Mittelgroß. Hellbraune Haare, Grün-Braune Augen. Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seiner Überlegung woher sie ihm so bekannt vorkam.

"Du siehst deinem Vater sehr ähnlich."

Ihr leicht verträumter Ausdruck ließ in seinem Kopf sämtliche Alarmglocken anspringen. "Entschuldigung, aber ich hole lieber meine Eltern. Einen Moment." Er bat sie bewusst nicht hinein. Schloss nur die Tür so schnell es die Höflichkeit zuließ und sah zu, dass er einen seiner Väter fand.

Sie saßen zusammen in der Küche und gingen den Einkaufsplan für Morgen durch. "Dad, Vater? Da ist eine fremde Frau an der Tür. Und sie ist seltsam."

Sie wunderten sich ein wenig über seine Wortwahl, folgten ihm dann aber rasch in den Flur. Ihr Gast hatte sich auf der Bank im Vorgarten niedergelassen und betrachtete die ungewöhnlich großen und schönen Narzissen. Weitere glückliche Geschöpfe, die unter Remus' liebevoller Pflege sprossen und gediehen. Beim Anblick der Frau blieb Snape abrupt stehen und verlor etwas Farbe. Seine Stimme war sehr ernst als er Sev ins Haus zurück schickte und Remus' Hand ergriff.

Sie lächelte humorlos. "Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an, Severus. Ich habe damals gesagt, dass ich eines Tages wiederkommen würde. Es hat länger gedauert als ich selbst dachte, aber jetzt bin ich da."

Lupin wusste instinktiv, wer das hier sein musste. Die Ähnlichkeit mit der auf dem Foto abgebildeten Frau war noch immer groß genug. Auch wenn es inzwischen über ein Jahrzehnt her war, dass es geschossen worden war. Die beiden Zauberer erschufen sich auch zwei Sitzgelegenheiten, waren nun mit ihr auf einer Augenhöhe. "Willst du ihn mitnehmen?"

"Noch nicht direkt. Also jetzt. Aber wenn ich so in einer Woche wieder da bin soll er dann mit mir kommen. Er braucht ja bestimmt ein bisschen Zeit um zu packen und sich zu verabschieden und so." Sie brachte das ganz locker vor, als würde sie schlichte Tatsachen nennen, die unabänderlich wären.

"Dir muss klar sein, dass ich um meinen Sohn kämpfen werde."

Sie lehnte sich vor. Die Unterarme auf ihren Knien abgestützt. "Ich bin seine Mutter, Severus. Jedes anständige Gericht auf dem Planeten wird mir die Vormundschaft zusprechen. Zumal bei deiner etwas zweifelhaften Vergangenheit."

Severus wurde von besorgt zu wütend. "Bitte?"

"Ich habe Erkundigungen über dich eingeholt. Mit Freunden gesprochen. Sie wussten Interessantes aus deiner Sündenkartei zu berichten."

Remus mischte sich nun auch ein. Immerhin ging es hier genauso um seinen Ziehsohn, den er seit 13 Jahren in seiner Liebe und Obhut hatte. "Sie haben sich die letzten Jahre einen feuchten Staub um Sev gekümmert. Nicht eine Karte, oder etwas zu Weihnachten. Von seinem Geburtstag ganz zu schweigen." "Ich bin eine vielbeschäftigte Frau." "Ach. Und sie glauben, dass sich das ändern wird wenn sie Sev zu sich nehmen? Werden sie in Zukunft überhaupt irgend welche Zeit mit ihm verbringen können? Außerdem: Ein Junge seines Alters braucht konstante Werte. Die Sicherheit eines Zuhauses. Im Moment formt sich sein Charakter genau so sehr wie mit 5. Schleifen sie ihn nun mit sich, von einem Ort zum anderen auf der Welt, ohne Halt, wird das auch nicht ohne Konsequenzen auf ihn bleiben." "Er würde neue Kulturen, neue Leute kennen lernen." "Und immer wieder aus diesen Kreisen gerissen werden, kaum dass er sich Freunde gemacht hat."

Sie schnaubte abfällig. "So wie ihr das formuliert klingt es wie ein Verbrechen, dass ich ihn mitnehmen will. Ich bin seine verdammte Mutter."

Eine neue Stimme ertönte. Noch im Stimmbruch aber selbstsicher. "Wie wäre es wenn ich selbst gefragt werde?" Severus' Sohn lehnte im Rahmen der Haustür und hatte sich alles angehört. "Ich freue mich dich mal kennen zu lernen, Mutter. Aber wie kommst du darauf, dass ich einfach so mit dir gehen würde? Das hier ist mein Zuhause. Und Severus und Remus sind meine Eltern. Ich liebe sie und werde zurückgeliebt. Papa war für mich da wenn ich krank war, hat mich getröstet wenn ich mir wehgetan habe. Und Vater hat mich stets mit einer Leidenschaft verteidigt von der sich so manche Eltern noch eine große Scheibe abschneiden könnten. Er hat mich vor Todessern beschützt, vor rachsüchtigen Schulkameraden, vor Mächten aus anderen Dimensionen. Die zwei bedeuten mir alles. Und Niemand kann dazwischen kommen. Dafür sind wir uns zu nah."

Trotz seiner wahren und bewegenden Worte sah sie nicht so aus als würde sie klein bei geben. Sie würde ihn vor Gericht von Snape Senior einfechten und mit ihm fortgehen, auch wenn er es nicht wollte. Sie spürte wohl, wie wenig einem blieb, wenn man sein Leben damit verbracht hatte durch die Welt zu trampen ohne Ziel. Ein paar Andenken und ein leerstehendes Elternhaus irgendwo in Yorkshire. Sie wollte Sev, um eine Leere zu füllen, die sie selbst geschaffen hatte.

Remmy trat aus dem Haus heraus neben seinen Bruder, fragte sich, was das hier für eine Versammlung war. Und warum alle so ernst kuckten. Remus fasste sie nun mit seinem nüchternen abschätzenden Wolfsblick ins Auge. Mit dem der Jäger die Beute beobachtete, ihre Schwächen erkannte. Doch letztendlich war es seine Intuition, die ihm die Lösung verriet. "Wenn sie ihn unbedingt mitnehmen wollen sollten sie auch etwas Wichtiges über uns wissen. Jeder von uns, die ganze Familie hat ein gemeinsames Geheimnis. Wir sind Werwölfe." Er machte eine Pause, um das einsinken zu lassen. "Mit mir fing es an. Dann zeugte ich Remmy, der es ebenfalls hat und Severus... Wollen sie die Narbe auf meiner Schulter sehen oder die von Severus am Unterarm? Und Sev ist sein Sohn."

Sie rückte bei diesen Worten etwas von ihnen ab. "Ihr seid was??" "Werwölfe. Canis Lupis Rex. Die beiden Kleinen damit nur in der zweiten Generation aber immerhin. Die Familie verwandelt sich wenn der Mond voll ist. Severus braut uns einen Trank, der uns ungefährlich gegenüber anderen Menschen werden lässt, aber trotzdem bleiben wir dabei Tiere. Genauso, wie das Herz unserer Instinkte. Sind Sie sich sicher einen heranwachsenden Werwolf kontrollieren zu können wenn er sich 3 Nächte im Monat seiner zweiten Natur unterwerfen muss? Zur Bestie wird?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war fast schon komisch anzusehen, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen. "Werwölfe." Das hatte gesessen. Linda stand auf und stellte sich vor ihren Sohn, sah ihn an.

"Ist das alles wahr?" "Ja. Es ist wahr. Die Snape-Lupin Linie tollt hier bei Vollmond im Wolfsfell herum." Sein Ton war bittend geworden. Er wollte hier nicht weg. Sie alle verschwiegen bewusst, dass Sev eben KEIN Werwolf war. Als einziger ‚normal' in diesem Haushalt geblieben war. Unter diesen Umständen durfte eine großzügige Interpretation der Wahrheit ja wohl erlaubt sein. Sie streichelte sein Gesicht, sah ihn liebevoll an. "Ich habe dich wirklich lieb. Du bist mein Kind. Aber ich kann dich unter diesen Umständen nicht mitnehmen. Nicht, wenn ich fürchten muss, dass du mich drei Tage im Monat lang jede Nacht töten könntest."

Sie verabschiedete sich von ihm und Severus, ging dann. Sie tat es schnell, sparte sich bewusst ein langes schmerzhaftes Trennen. Schnell und sauber. Wollte ihn irgendwann mal wieder besuchen. Das tat sie zwar nie schrieb aber von nun an aus jeder Hauptstadt, die sie besuchte, einen Brief an Sev. Er hob sie alle gewissenhaft auf. Sie würde ihm nie seine waren Eltern ersetzen, aber es war nett zu wissen, dass sie dennoch an ihn dachte.

Snape fragte sein Kind irgendwann mal ob es ihn belasten würde keine Mutter gehabt zu haben. Worauf ihn dieser nur verwirrt angesehen hatte und meinte, er hätte doch Remus gehabt. Was konnte ihm irgend eine Frau mehr an Liebe und Fürsorge geben als sein Dad. Er liebte seine Eltern wirklich und ohne sich Gedanken zu machen wie womöglich andere Familien aufgebaut waren. Solange sie nur alle in ihrem Zusammenbund glücklich waren.

°v°v°v°v°v°v°v°v°v°v°v°

Noch mehr Zeit verging und Remmy Lupin machte seinen Abschluss, würde studieren. Sev kam in die 6te Klasse. Aber erst mal standen die Sommerferien auf dem Programm und sie genossen die freien Wochen in vollen Zügen. Lange schlafen, frei über sich und seine Zeit verfügen können und alles machen, wofür man während der Schulzeit keine Gelegenheit hatte. Severus und Remus Senior nützten die Gelegenheit und machten eine nette Reise nach Frankreich. Das hatten sie schon letztes Jahr geplant. Zweite Flitterwochen wenn man so wollte. ;)  
  
Die Jungs frühstückten genussvoll und mit Ruhe. Spiegelei oder Rührei, Brötchen mit Butter und Wurst und allem anderen erdenklich Möglichem. Die Hauselfen übertrafen sich mal wieder selbst.

Sev schmökerte nebenbei in einem Magazin über Muggelcomputer, für die er sich stark interessierte, als eine Cornflake vor ihm landete. Sein Blick fuhr hoch und er sah Remmy an. Dieser wirkte ganz unschuldig und schlürfte seinen Tee. Er musste es aber gewesen sein, jemand anders stand nicht zur Verfügung. Sev nahm sich ein Stück Zucker, platzierte es auf einem Löffel und tippte mit Schwung auf die Spitze der Einbuchtung. Der weiße Würfel segelte in einem sauberen Bogen durch die Luft landete mit einem vernehmlichen Ploppen in der abgestellten Teetasse. Remmy kippte das Keramikbehältnis leicht auf sich zu und beobachtete einen Moment wie sich die heiße Flüssigkeit das raffinierte Polysacharid einverleibte.

„Wow gleich beim ersten Versuch. Du hast ein gutes Augenmaß entwickelt." Sev lächelte während er eine Kiwi häutete. „Ich habe es nicht geschätzt, das war ganz leicht auszurechnen. Gewicht und Distanz waren ja konstant, nur der Schwung musste noch ins Verhältnis gesetzt werden." Remmy nickte etwas zweifelnd. Wenn er das leicht nannte. Naja.

Sein Interesse kehrte zu seinem Teller zurück und er leckte mit seiner rosa Zunge die Reste aus der Quarkschüssel. Lecker. Sevs Augen folgten der Bewegung und er schlug plötzlich unruhig die Beine übereinander. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich auf Remmys Worte konzentrieren.

„Bleibst du bei deiner Berufswahl, Sev? Ich meine du hast noch zwei Jahre bevor es akut wird aber.." „Doch, ich bin mir sicher. Ich möchte Mathematik und Informatik studieren. In die Muggelwelt gehen." Remmy lächelte mit einem ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck wie ihr blonder Vater. Weich, sanft und sehr attraktiv.

Hastig stand Severus auf und verabschiedete sich mit wenigen Worten. Seine laufenden Schritte tappten leicht über den Teppich und er verschwand im Flur. Remmy zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ging Sev nach. Was war das denn gewesen?

* * *

FB? Feedback?

_TBC_. :-)


	12. Kapitel 12

**Besserweiss:**

Wo ich mit der Story hin will... Hm.. gute Frage. Eigentlich erzähle ich hier nur eine Geschichte. Und mein Ziel ist lediglich der abschließende Satz: (Happy) End :-)

Ne, Besserweis, tut mir leid. Ich hatte keinen konkreten Plot im Auge, wollte einfach nur diverse Plott Bunnys los werden die mir zu der Geschichte zugelaufen sind. M´s Schuld. °wimmer°

Vielversprechend? So so. :D Ich bin auf deine nächstes Feedback schon sehr gespannt wenn du das aktuelle Chap hier gelesen hast.

**

* * *

**

**Bele:**

Wegen Linda: Ihr Wiederauftauchen war mir irgendwann gekommen als ich die ersteren Kapitel noch mal durchging und mir auffiel das ich ihre Rückkehr zwar angekündigt aber nie Bewahrheitet hatte. Was doch sehr seltsam war, immerhin war es ja schon ihr Spross auch wenn sie sich seit seinem 12 Lebensmonat nicht darum gekümmert hatte. Also ließ ich sie zu einem Zeitpunkt zurück kehren als Sev schon alt genug war um selbst zu entscheiden. Das schien mir das beste zu sein. So konnten auch Remus und Severus zeigen wie sehr sie an ihrem Kind hingen, denn das war Sev ja wenn auch nicht im biologischen Sinne. Sie zogen ihn gemeinsam auf.  
  
Und du bist auch für eine Annäherung der beiden. Sev / Remmy? Es stimmt, sie sind nicht Blutsverwand....

**

* * *

**

**Pe**

Ja, nicht? Ist ziemlich abschreckend der Gedanke das das eigene Kind sich in einen Wolf verwandeln könnte. Abgesehen davon das Wölfe bei weitem nicht so aggressiv sind wie immer behauptet. Das Märchen vom großen bösen Wolf ist eben das: Ein Märchen.

Was mit Sev loswar? Du ahnst es nicht? Uhhh ich glaube dann muss ich doch noch eine Warnung drunter schreiben, nicht das hier jemand in was reingerät was derjenige nicht mag.

**

* * *

**

**Kirilein und Tom**

°freu° Es gefällt euch? Hm.. dann müsste das was nun folgt auch Anklang bei euch finden.  
  
Aber 4 Werwölfe? Das ist soweit noch nicht ganz richtig. Sev ist ja nicht mit Lycantropie infiziert.  
  
Und Lina: siehe Pe. Ihr habe ich auch schon was zur Weltenbummlerin reingeschrieben.

* * *

> **!!!Wichtig!!!  
**Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet Intimitäten zwischen einem Jugendlichen (Sev) und einem Erwachsenen (Remmy).
> 
> Wer das von euch nicht lesen möchte möge bitte dieses und das nächste Kapitel überspringen.  
**!!!Wichtig!!!**

* * *

Sev tat was er immer tat wenn er nervös war. Er häckselte Zutaten für seinen Vater klein. Die Klinge blitzte während sie schnell auf und ab fuhr, immer wieder. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er einen ganzen Strang Silberfarn gehäckselt und wollte nach einem Konservenglas greifen, als sich eine Hand auf sein Gelenk legte. Ihm fiel vor Überraschung das Messer runter und er bückte sich schnell hinterher, um es noch im Sturz aufzufangen. Wenn es auf dem Steinboden aufkam würde es zerbrechen und es war eines von Vaters Guten.

Seine Reflexe waren gut genug, um das Utensil vor der Kollision mit dem Boden zu bewahren, aber er griff genau in die Schneide. Er schrie schmerzvoll auf und presste die Hand an die Brust. Remmy zog den verletzten Arm heran und sah sich die Verwundung an.

Es war ein Schnitt an der Innenseite der Finger. Nicht sehr tief aber es blutete unverschämt. Rasch holte er etwas, um die Blutung zu stillen. Sein Zauberstab war oben in seinem Zimmer und Sev durfte in den Ferien bei Strafe nicht Zaubern. Also mussten sie sich auf die herkömmliche Art behelfen. Sie versorgten ihn erst mal und konnten immer noch später für die Feinheiten sorgen. Während er ihn routiniert verband - es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Sevs Schrammen versorgte - sah er ihm ab und an in die Augen.

„Was hat dich so aufgewühlt?" Sev betrachtete das weiße Mullband, das um seine Hand gewickelt wurde, mit verdächtigem Interesse. Versuchte so zu tun, als hätte er nichts gehört. „Sev?"

Kein Entkommen.

„Hm?"

„Was hast du?"

„Das möchte ich nicht sagen."

„.."

Lupin hatte Mittel und Zeigefinger schon fertig, hielt nun aber inne und sah ihn über den letzten blutenden Finger hinweg an. „Ich würde es aber gerne Wissen." Und wickelte weiter.

„In drei Tagen ist Vollmond."

„Das ist mir auch klar. Vater hat aber genug Trank gebraut, um ein ganzes Rudel zu betäuben. Machst du dir deswegen Sorgen?"

„Was heißt hier Sorgen? Ich ... ach zum Teufel damit. Ja verdammt. Ich sorge mich. Weder Vater noch Dad sind da. Du wirst ganz alleine sein. Und ich auch."

Das Letzte war leiser gekommen. „Wenn die anderen da sind ist wenigstens Vater bei mir, da er sich nicht verwandelt, wenn ich hier bin - während ihr da draußen unterwegs seit. Aber so... Du verwandelst dich und bist dann drei Tage lang für nichts zu gebrauchen. Wie unsere Eltern sonst auch, wenn sie sich beide verwandeln." Er stockte und fuhr dann ruhiger fort. „Auch wenn ihr es nur aus Solidarität mit Dad tut."

Remmy hatte weniger auf die Worte geachtet mehr auf ihren Klang. Denn dieser sagte einem bei Sev oft doppelt soviel wie jede Silbe für sich. „Du klingst verletzt. Fühlst du dich ausgegrenzt?"

Der Schwarzhaarige ihm gegenüber zuckte die Schultern, etwas zu lässig. Warum glaubte er immer sich keine Schwächen leisten zu dürfen? Doch zumindest untereinander hatten sie doch alles Vertrauen der Welt, wieso grenzte sich Sev nun selbst aus? Die Antwort wurde nicht ausgesprochen, war aber in seinen Augen gut lesbar. Es war ein eindeutiges ja. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war.

„Remmy, wir sind doch eine Familie. Und doch.. Unterscheide ich mich von euch."

„Willst du denn auch ein Werwolf werden? Dann können wir alle zu viert Nachts über das Gut streifen."

„Das würde Vater nie erlauben."

„Wer fragt ihn denn? Außerdem: Er ist selbst auch nur ein Fellwechsler weil ich ihn mit 8 Jahren gebissen habe. Er wollte mir gegen meinen Willen die Haare schneiden und ich schnappte ohne nachzudenken zu. Es ist nicht seine Entscheidung was du tust oder nicht."

„Du warst das? Vater hat sich nicht freiwillig von Dad anknabbern lassen, um bei ihm sein zu können?"

„Nein definitiv nicht. Es war ein kleiner Unfall. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie das irgendwann auch von sich aus getan aber so erübrigte sich das automatisch. Aber eben weil nur ich es war - die abgeschwächte Version - kann er es auch jedes Mal steuern, ob er sich dem Mond unterwerfen will oder nicht."

Sev spürte die angenehme Wärme, die von seinem Bruder ausging, die friedliche Behaglichkeit wie sie so beieinander standen und redeten. Sie waren einander endlos vertraut. „Und bei mir wäre es dann genau so. Musst du mich dafür beißen?"

Remmy lächelte mit einem perfekten Gebiss. Weiß und scharf. „Nein. Aber willst du es denn wirklich?"

„Mit euch ziehen und wieder ganz dazu gehören? Ja, verdammt. Und Vater.."

„Wird es - vor vollendeten Tatsachen stehend - akzeptieren müssen. Noch mal: willst du es wirklich? Bedenke auch die Nachteile. Man ist an und um die Tage des Mondes sehr erschöpft und die Sinne sind manchmal fast schmerzhaft geschärft. Außerdem sind da immer noch die Vorurteile gegen die wir kämpfen."

Severus nickte ernst, wollte es trotzdem. Er wünschte es sich schon so lange. Hätte er gewusst, dass auch Remmy ihn mit dem Wolf segnen konnte, hätte er ihn schon früher darum gebeten.

Bei der Entschlossenheit im Gesicht seines Bruders seufzte der Blonde leise auf. Aber sie waren eine Familie und die Snape-Lupin-Linie würde fortan wieder in sich geeint und gemeinsam stehen.

Bedächtig änderte Remmy den Griff um die Hand des angehenden Werwolfes. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in die schwarzen Augen hob er ihre verwobenen Hände und nahm den noch immer etwas blutenden Finger in den Mund. Er lutschte vorsichtig alle rote Flüssigkeit fort, schluckte sie. Leckte dann sachte mit der Zungenspitze über den Schnitt. Sev zuckte etwas zusammen, aber nicht wegen dem kaum wahrnehmbaren Schmerz, der von der Wunde abstrahlte. Er konnte spüren wie sein ganzer Körper von dem Finger ausgehend zu kribbeln begann. Er schauderte leicht als Remmy mit wenigen Griffen den ganzen Mull wieder von seiner Hand streifte und dasselbe mit den anderen Fingern anstellte, wie mit dem ersten. Das Kribbeln verlagerte sich in seinen Bauch und er fürchtete, dass ihm gleich die Knie weich werden würden. Er wechselte, um einen besseren Stand bemüht, von einem aufs andere Bein. Endlich(?) gab ihn Remmys warmer Mund frei, nach einer gewissenhaften Reinigung jedes einzelnen der kleinen Schnitte und er starrte ihn wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange an. Unfähig den Blick abzuwenden musste er mit ansehen wie diese unglaubliche Zungenspitze noch einmal hervor kam und in einer so unschuldig wirkenden Geste auch noch den letzten Hauch des Rots von den Lippen aufnahm und im Dunkel verschwinden ließ.

Das war dann endgültig zuviel des Guten. Sev hob die gesunde Hand und legte sie Remmy ins Genick. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung hatte er den anderen zu sich heran gezogen, da sie inzwischen annähernd gleich groß waren kein wirkliches Problem, und küsste ihn. Erst blieb der Ältere starr, doch dann erwiderte er die Liebkosung. Mit seiner größeren Erfahrung hatte Remmy die Führung bald wieder auf seiner Seite, neckte ihn aber sanft zu eigenen Versuchen.

Sev zeigte eine beachtliche Lern- und Begeisterungsfähigkeit. Ihre Arme lagen bald um die Taillen des jeweils anderen, genossen es. Auch als sie den Kuss schon lange beendet hatten blieben sie noch so stehen und hielten sich fest. So hätte es für immer bleiben dürfen, aber schließlich mussten sie sich doch voneinander lösen. Sev sah noch einmal sehnsuchtsvoll zu seinem neuen Blutsbruder hoch, betrachtete dann seine Hand. Es hatte nicht nur vollständig aufgehört zu bluten, sondern auch schon eine dünne Schorfschicht gebildet. Wenn das weiterhin so gut heilte war heute Abend nichts mehr davon zu sehen. „Wow." Er drehte das Gelenk hin und her, machte ein paar vorsichtige Greifversuche. „Liegt das daran, dass ich jetzt auch ein Werwolf bin?"

„Noch nicht. Das kommt noch. Die jetzige Heilung bedingt sich durch meinen Speichel, aber spätestens zum Vollmond hat sich dein Körper vollständig daran angepasst. Deine Stoffwechselrate wird zunehmen. Du musst also mehr essen. Dadurch verbessert sich aber auch deine Kondition und dein Immunsystem. Gleichzeitig werden auch schneller Gifte und andere Fremdstoffe abgebaut. Vielleicht ein Wermutstropfen für einen Jungen deines Alters: Du kannst nicht mehr betrunken werden. Hab ich noch was vergessen?"

„Nichts, das ich nicht schon weiß. Ich kenn das doch von Dad."

Er zog Remmy wieder zu sich und küsste ihn erneut. Beide lächelten in die Berührung. Glücklich. Remmy spürte wie Sevs feingliedrige Hand über seinen Rücken wanderte und dann auch unter das Hemd glitt. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich zwischen seinen Schulterblättern und auf den Unterarmen. Aber nicht weil Sev kalt gewesen wäre, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall, aber es fühlte sich einfach so verdammt gut an.

Auch seine Hand ging auf Wanderschaft, streichelte ihn. Seine Finger tasteten über helle weiche Haut, den Beginn von Bauchmuskeln, höher bis zu Sevs Brust. Versuchsweise umspielte er die gefundenen Knospen und diese wurden sehr zufriedenstellend hart. Der Dunkelhaarige drückte sich näher an ihn und Remmy merkte, dass das nicht das Einzige war, das sich erhärtet hatte.

Bei sich selbst konnte er auch einen ganz ähnlichen Effekt ausmachen. Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und Remmy beugte sich seitlich zu seinem Kopf vor. „Hast du heute Morgen schon geduscht?" Sanft fingen seine Zähne Sevs Ohrläppchen ein. Er saugte daran und stupste auch spielerisch mit der Zungenspitze dagegen.

Erst wollte Snapes Sohn wahrheitsgemäß nicken, doch dann überlege er es sich anders. Sich bietende Chancen auf solche Einladungen sollte man nutzen. Also verneinte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Wollen wir das zusammen nachholen?"

Worte waren unnötig und so drückte er lediglich seinen Oberschenkel gegen Remmy' Schritt, um ihm zuzustimmen. Was wiederum ein genussvolles Stöhnen aus dem verführerischen Mund des Werwolfs lockte. „Wir sollten das wirklich ins Bad verlegen." Einander immer wieder berührend begaben sie sich ins große Hauptbad, zogen einander aus.

Sie hatten einander eine Weile nicht mehr nackt gesehen und sich vor allem noch nie so berührt. Remmy führ sanft die Bahn seiner Wirbel am Rücken nach, brachte Sev damit zum Erschaudern. Schließlich, unter der Dusche, seiften sie sich gegenseitig ein, die Haare mit Shampoo und die Körper mit wohlriechendem Duschgel.

Spielerisch und langsam wagemutiger strich der Dunkelhaarige über Remmy schon halbsteifes Glied, behielt den Älteren dabei genau im Auge, wie dieser genussvoll den Kopf in den Nacken legte und zufrieden seufzte. Der Anblick war einfach zu reizvoll und so schmiegte er sich an seinen Bruder und nahm seinen Hals in Beschlag. Küste, saugte, leckte dann beruhigend über die gereizten Stellen. Der Ältere fuhr ihm dabei unruhig durch die Haare wurde nun selbst aktiv. Er griff nach Sevs gutem Stück weit unten an der Basis und begann mit einer geschickten Massage. Er konnte spüren, dass es, wenn sie so weitermachten, bald für beide soweit war. Hm... „Sev?"

„Hmnnn?" Der Junge befühlte gerade Remmy straffen Po, sah sehnsuchtsvoll zu ihm hoch. Warum hörte er auf?

„Wollen wir uns nur streicheln und wohltun, wenn wir beide gekommen sind fertig duschen und gut. Oder willst du richtigen Sex?"

Sevs helle Haut hatte sich durch das Duschen und ihre Aktivitäten allgemein etwas gerötet, doch nun schoss ihm das Rosé auch ins Gesicht. Remmy grinse und küsste ihn erst mal, er sah sehr goldig aus. „Niedlich."

Sev fuhr nervöse Kreise auf seinem Rücken „Ähm.."

„Was hast du?" Seine Stimme war weich und freundlich.

„Ich habe noch nie."

„Oh." Er hielt Sev fest, überlegte. „Ich will dir nicht weh tun."

Wie sie so dastanden, aneinander geschmiegt und vom warmen Wasser entspannt, fühlte sich Sev so wohl wie noch nie. Vollkommen sicher und geborgen. „Du wirst mir nicht weh tun, das weiß ich."

Sie traten ein wenig auseinander, atmeten tief durch. „Dann willst du es? Sicher?"

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Sie trockneten sich ab und schlenderten Händchenhalten hoch zu ihren Zimmern.

„Zu dir oder zu mir?" Remmy grinste ihn aufgekratzt an während er auf die Antwort wartete.

„Zu dir." Eine überlegte Antwort. Remmy hatte das größere Bett. Das war praktisch, so hatten sie eine größere Spielwiese.

* * *

TBC :-) 

FB? Commys? (bitte nicht flaimen, ja?)


	13. Kapitel 13

**Kirilein und Tom**  
  
Stimmt, Werwölfe sind cool. Das ganze mysteriöse an ihnen, sie sind stark, schön und wild. Kein Wunder das Menschen von ihnen fasziniert sind.  
  
Und der Betäubungstrank ist eine modifizierte Version des Banntranks den auch Remus früher bekommen hat. Da der Wolf trotz Trank die ganze Nacht über Wach ist und rumläuft oder versucht aus der Hütte raus zu kommen (In Remus Fall) ist das wenn man die Verwandlung berücksichtigt furchtbar anstrengend. Das Tier schläft ja nicht. So kann sich der Körper in der Nacht nicht erholen. Durch den Betäubungstrank pennt der Wolf hingegen und der Mensch ist am darauffolgenden Tag nicht ganz so Alle.  
  
Öh.. Sev ist aber kein Slytherin. Er ist ein Ravenklaw. Aber er hat einige Veranlagungen seines Vaters woran es liegen könnte. °schulternzuck°  
  
Zu eurer Diskussion über Alkohol halte ich mich raus. Da ich – trotz meines Alters - keinen trinke fehlt mir die Argumentationsgrundlage.  
  
Und wegen Remmys Direktheit... na ja. Er nennt die Dinge beim Namen. So weiß Sev wenigstens woran er ist. Und das die Eheleute Kirilein und Tom sich auch ab und an in den Kissen vergnügen erscheint mir ganz normal. Das ist so wenn man verheiratet ist und sollte auch gar nicht anders sein. °smirk°  
  
Ich glaube Snape Senior war gerne ein Slytherin. Zumindest in den besseren Zeiten. Wenn man sich Tom so anhört muß jemand seines Charakters bei den Jadeschlangen seinen Spaß gehabt haben.  
  
Und soo kurz war das Chap nun auch nicht. °feiks°

* * *

**Pe  
**  
°lächel° Danke Pe. Aber das DU nicht flaimst dachte ich mir schon. Ich freue mich dafür jedes mal viel zu sehr über deine FB´s. :D  
  
Du findest Remmy putzig? Während er Sev nach gutem Sex fragt? °große Augen mache° Ich glaube du warst es die meine Werwölfe im allgemeinen als goldig bezeichnet hat, oder? Schreibe ich diese reißenden Bestien wirklich so verniedlicht? Wobei es ja keine reißenden Bestien sind. Wölfe sind auch nicht gefährlicher als Wildhunde.  
  
„Der Rest"? Dann wird es in diesem Chap noch um einiges Interessanter. °hähä° Aber das mit dem Werwolf wird ihm später noch mal echte Schwierigkeiten machen.

* * *

**Bele  
**  
Es WIRD noch mehr von den beiden geben. Ich mag die beiden Jungs sehr gerne und man kann auch gut mit und über sie schreiben. Und ich finde beide Paare süß. Jedes für sich auf seine eigene Art.  
  
Und was Flaims sind? Das sind extrem negative FB´s die sehr aggressiv auf einzelne Punkte einer Geschichte eingehen und kein gutes Haar an ihr lassen. Damit ist keine konstruktive Kritik gemeint die immer willkommen ist sondern einfach nur die Aussage wie furchtbar man das oder jenes findet ohne zu sagen wie es besser sein könnte. Das ist nicht hilfreich und deswegen bitten die meisten Autoren von vornherein darum das so was erst gar nicht als Feedback abgeschickt wird.  
  
Ansonsten freue ich mich immer über Kommentare und Anregungen. °euch alle drücke°  
  
So, nun aber zum Text. (Es geht heiß her.) °lächel°

* * *

> > > In Remmys Zimmer schnappte sich jeder zwei Zipfel der Tagesdecke und sie trugen diese Samt der ganzen Dinge, die darauf verstreut gewesen waren, einfach zur Seite. Dann machten sie es sich auf dem Laken gemütlich. Die Beine übereinander geschlagen, wie verknotet. Remmy fuhr seinem jungen Gefährten durch die noch feuchten Haare, streichelte ihm selbstverloren durch das lange Schwarz. Seidig, wie Federn.  
In einer entschlossenen Geste rollte er sich nun vom Bett und machte ein paar Kerzen an. Mit den zugezogenen Fenstervorhängen machte das Ganze eine wundervolle Atmosphäre. Er wollte Sev ein unvergessliches erstes Mal bereiten.  
Wieder zurück auf dem Bett nahm er ein Fläschchen Öl aus seinem Nachtisch. „Roll dich auf den Bauch." Sein Ton war sehr sanft gewesen, dennoch schluckte Sev als er der Aufforderung folgte.   
Jetzt kam es also. Er nahm sich vor stark zu sein. Auch wenn es schmerzhaft war zum ersten Mal mit jemand anderem zu liegen. Nun, er würde es ertragen. Remmy war schließlich schon erfahren, er würde ihm nicht mehr zumuten, als unbedingt sein musste. Und außerdem wollte er es ja selbst. Auch wenn es weh tat.   
Als ihm das Handwarme Öl auf den Rücken tropfte zuckte er trotz aller guten Vorsätze zusammen. Geschmeidige Finger begannen seinen Rücken und seine Schultern zu massieren, die duftende Flüssigkeit einzureiben. Gewissenhaft und ohne Hast wurde so seine ganze Rückseite bearbeitet und gelockert. Dann drehte ihn Remmy herum und Sev sah ihm relaxt zu, wie auch seine unbehaarte Brust eingerieben wurde. Entspannt und Grundwohl konnte er beobachten und spüren wie die warmen Hände langsam tiefer gingen.   
Elegant verließ der Ältere seine bisherige Haltung und schwang eines seiner langen Beine über Sev, ließ sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln nieder. Inzwischen hatte er sich bis hinab zu Sevs gutem Stück gearbeitet und nahm es nun mit beiden Händen.   
Arme, die bisher ganz locker seitlich vom Jüngeren gelegen hatten spannten sich mit dem restlichen Körper an und er krallte sich in die Lacken. Uh.. So intensiv hatte sich das noch nie angefühlt.   
Remmy machte das wirklich gut, er reizte ihn, ohne dass es zu schnell ging.   
Nach einer kleinen Weile, die Sev wie Himmel und Hölle gleichzeitig vorgekommen war, nahm Remmy sein Gewicht von seinen Oberschenkeln und richtete sich auf.  
Vorgebeugt küsste er ihn und seine Finger verwoben sich mit Sevs. Die andere freie Hand blieb aus dem Sichtfeld des Jüngeren und er hätte nicht sagen können was Remmy damit tat, war aber eigentlich auch viel zu sehr von seinem Partner und dessen Handlungen abgelenkt. Sie rieben sich aneinander und Snape biss dem Blonden vor Ekstase leicht in die Schulter. Nun sah er auch darüber hinweg womit dessen zweiter Arm gerade beschäftigt war. Er hatte sich selbst vorbereitet. Er drehte den Kopf und sah seinen Bruder groß an.  
Remmy schmunzelte und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die inzwischen geröteten Lippen. „Du hast recht. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Das verbietet sich von selbst." Er nahm noch mal Öl nach und verteilte es großzügig auf Sevs Erregung. Dann noch etwas für sich selbst. Sie sahen sich unverwandt in die Augen als Remmy zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch griff und Sevs Glied an die richtige Stelle führte. Langsam und behutsam ließ er sich auf ihn sinken. Das Gefühl wurde bald zuviel für Sev und er schloss die Augen.   
Er war so wunderbar warm und weich. Wie ein lebendiger Samthandschuh der sich um ihn schmiegte. Er hatte das Gefühl zerspringen zu müssen wenn sich das noch steigerte. Doch die Laute, die Remmy beim nach unten gleiten von sich gab, ließen ihn die Augen schnell wieder aufreißen. Es klang nicht so als ob es unangenehm wäre. Oh nein, eher das Gegenteil.  
Schließlich, als er ihn ganz aufgenommen hatte, brauchte er erst mal ein paar Sekunden, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Sev strich ihm in dieser Zeit beruhigend über die Oberschenkel und Hüfte. Als sich Remmy schließlich in Bewegung setzte musste sich Sev zwingen seine Hände fortzunehmen und ihn nicht einfach wieder auf seinen Schoß zu drücken. Es hatte sich so fantastisch angefühlt. Doch als er sich an die Bewegung gewöhnt hatte merkte er, dass das noch viel besser war. Schneller als ihnen beiden lieb sein konnte baute sich eine Spannung in ihm auf, die das baldige Ende ankündigte.   
Er würde kommen. Leicht verzweifelt - er konnte sich nicht mehr zusammenhängend artikulieren - versuchte er Remmy darauf aufmerksam zu machen.   
Der Ältere blinzelte einige Male angestrengt, bis er begriff, was Sev meinte. Also hielt er nun ganz still und gab ihnen beiden Zeit sich wieder einzukriegen. Sie küssten einander sanft und voller Liebe, mal mit Zunge, mal ohne. Es war ganz ruhig im Zimmer, nur gelegentliches Seufzen war zu hören.   
Als Sevs Zungenspitze gemächlich den ganzen Gaumen bis zu Remmys Zähnen vorfuhr erzitterte dieser. Es war ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass beide nun wieder soweit waren. Auch wenn ihr Trieb nicht im Geringsten nachgelassen hatte.   
Sev wollte Remmy und die hinzugewonnene Zeit nun für sie beide auch besonders gut nutzen. Da sich ihre Oberkörper im Moment ohnehin schon leicht berührten war es nicht allzu schwierig die Haltung zu ändern. Sanft aber bestimmt schob er die Knie seines Bruders nach hinten, bis sie aufeinander lagen. Es fehlte zwar nicht viel und er wäre aus ihm raus gerutscht, aber es ging gerade noch. Sie rollten miteinander herum so das nun Sev oben lag. Sachte glitt er wieder tiefer in Remmy hinein, wollte ihm nicht weh tun. Doch der Dunkelblonde lächelte nur vor sich hin, ihre Vereinigung in ganzen Zügen genießend. So versichert, dass alles gut war setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie einen gemeinsamen harmonischen Takt aufgebaut hatten, ihm mit ihren Körpern folgten.
>>> 
>>> Später, sie lagen zusammen im Bett, hielten den anderen fest. Sie waren glücklich, müde, und befriedigt. Gedankenverloren strich Remmy seinem Partner über die Brust. „Tut es dir leid?"   
„Hm?"  
„Bereust du das wir miteinander geschlafen haben?" Er sah ihm sorgenvoll in die Augen, nicht sicher ob er es ertragen könnte, wenn ihn Sev hiernach abwies.  
Sev küsste ihn jedoch einfach als Antwort. Nein, er bereute nichts. Es war noch schöner gewesen als er es sich hatte ausmalen können.
>>> 
>>> Wie zu erwarten, war Snape Senior nicht gerade begeistert, als sie am Urlaubsende heimkamen und ihm Remus mitteilte, dass die Jungs ihm etwas zu sagen hätten. Sie standen Hand in Hand beieinander und schienen aus der Berührung gegenseitig Mut zu ziehen. Schließlich rückten sie mit der Wahrheit heraus und Snape drohten die Gesichtszüge zu entgleisen. „Du hast ihn auch zum Werwolf gemacht?!" Seinem Tonfall nach eine kleine Katastrophe.  
„Ganz ruhig Schatz. Es ist doch gar nicht so schlimm..."  
Nicht so schlimm? Nicht so schlimm?! Sein Sohn war von Remmy gebissen worden und Remus' Kommentar war: „Nicht so schlimm" ??   
In seiner Aufgewühltheit bemerkte er erst jetzt wie vertraulich die zwei beieinander standen. Sie waren Brüder, aber das sah anders aus. Er wurde plötzlich ganz nüchtern. „Gibt es da noch etwas, das wir wissen sollten?"  
Sie wurden rot im Gesicht was ihm Antwort genug war. „Aha." Ohne weiteren Kommentar verschwand er aus dem Wohnzimmer, er musste in sein Labor. Sich abreagieren.   
Alle drei sahen ihm nach.  
„Uh. Ist er uns böse?"  
Remus lächelte nachsichtig und warm. „Nein. Nur überrascht. Wollen wir uns setzen und ihr erzählt mir die Geschichte oder wollt ihr es lieber für euch behalten?"   
Die Jungs sahen sich an, tauschten wortlos Gedanken aus.  
Wenig später saßen sie in der warmen und gemütlichen Küche am Tisch und sie erzählten ihrem Elternteil, wie es zu den beiden Ereignissen gekommen war. Dass Sev nun auch ein Werwolf und sie beide zusammen waren.   
Der freundliche warme Ton wich nicht eine Sekunde lang aus Remus' Augen. Solange seine Kinder glücklich waren - und das waren sie eindeutig - würde er sich bestimmt nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen.
>>> 
>>> * * *

Die Jahre vergingen und die beiden blieben mehr oder weniger zusammen. Je nachdem, wie oft sie sich wegen Schule und Studium und schließlich Studium und Beruf sehen konnten.   
Doch irgendwann verliebte sich Sev in eine Frau. Er war selbst überrascht, als es ihm bewusst wurde. Sie war Mittelgroß, hatte Wasserstoffblonde Haare und hellbraune Augen die nach Stimmung auch manchmal Blau-Grau wirkten. Sie war recht kühl und distanziert, wurde jedoch schnell freundlich, nachdem er sich vorgestellt hatte, ließ ihn nach kaum einem Monat schon in ihr Bett.   
Er gestand es Remmy schließlich und dieser entließ ihn aus ihrer lockeren Verbindung. Er wollte seiner Liebe nicht im Weg stehen, so schwer es ihm auch viel.   
Irgendwann fand auch er wieder Jemanden und heiratete.  
Die Brüder blieben Freunde, die sich manchmal an Wochenenden sahen, doch mehr war da nicht mehr. Alleine schon aus Rücksicht vor ihren Gattinnen.

Remmys Ehe hielt nicht sehr lange. Er hatte Elisabeth immer gemocht, etwas das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte doch Leidenschaft füreinander hatten sie höchstens empfunden wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Den Mann fürs Leben fand sie in einem anderen mit dem sie auch bis an ihr Ende zusammenbleiben wollte. Allerdings wollte dieser ihre Kinder aus erster Ehe nicht und da man sich in aller Freundschaft trennte blieben die Kinder bei Remmy. Elisabeth besuchte sie jedes zweite Wochenende. Liebte ihre beiden kleinen Mädchen ja noch immer.

Sev wurde mit seiner Partnerin auch nicht glücklich. Das erste Jahr funktionierte noch ganz gut, doch schon im Zweiten nahmen die Spannungen zu. Einige ihrer Einstellungen und Ansichten ließen sich einfach nicht mit seinen Vorstellungen von Moral verbinden. So wollte sie zum Beispiel ihr erstes Kind abtreiben, weil es gerade nicht in ihren Karriereplan passte.  
Sev konnte dies nur verhindern, indem er sich bereit erklärte Zuhause zu bleiben - er musste dafür sein Studium abbrechen - und sich selbst um das Baby zu kümmern. Ihre Bereitschaft ihr Kind, ein kleines Leben, so bereitwillig zu opfern, etwas, das doch in ihr heranwachsen würde, versetzte ihm einen harten Schlag und desillusionierte ihn ziemlich über seine Frau.   
Sie war schön, mit ihren langen in der Natur hellbraunen Haaren, Intelligent ohne Zweifel. Aber sie hatte kein Herz. Er hoffte, dass ein zweites Kind ihre Ehe retten würde, doch auch mit Thomas wurde es nicht besser. Er kümmerte sich voller Liebe um die Kleinen, mit mehr Gefühl als es Liz je gekonnt hätte. Das Ende der Ehe war erreicht als William - ihr ältester - drei Jahre alt wurde und sich in einer Vollmondnacht in ein Wolfsjunges verwandelte. William war keine Gefahr, er war noch ganz klein und im Beisein seines Vaters, der sich spontan auch für ihn verwandelte ganz ruhig und zufrieden. Sie rollten sich auf einer auf dem Boden ausgebreitete Decke zusammen und verbrachten die Nacht aneinandergekuschelt. Sev holte Thomas in seiner menschlichen Gestalt noch dazu um ihn zwischen sie zu legen bevor er sich wieder dem Sehnen in seinem Blut hingab; erneut zum Wolf wurde. Nun lagen alle drei dösend beieinander. Es war ein sehr friedliches Familienbild.   
Liz hingegen wurde hysterisch als sie um 3 Uhr Morgens von irgendeiner Bürofeier Heim kam. Der anschließende Streit stellte alle vorherigen in den Schatten.   
Er hatte ihr absichtlich nichts gesagt - über seine Besonderheit - da er mit einer solchen Reaktion von ihr rechnete und das hielt sie ihm nun giftigst vor.  
Sie wollte die Scheidung!  
Sie hätte ihn nie geheiratet, hätte sie gewusst, dass er ein Werwolf war. Er war unreinen Blutes und ihre gemeinsamen Kinder damit auch. Liz eröffnete ihm kalt, dass sie die Verbindung mit ihm nur eingegangen war, weil er als Snape einer alten Familie entstammte und später auch das Vermögen erben würde. Empfunden hatte sie für ihn als Menschen nie etwas.   
Und mit einem Mischblut, der ihre Linie verunreinigen würde, wollte sie nicht zusammen sein.  
Sie schmiss die drei im Morgengrauen raus aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung, mit nichts als einem schnell zusammengerafften Koffer mit Kleidung für ihn und die Kinder.   
Wohin sollte er jetzt gehen? Er stand förmlich vor dem Nichts. Ohne Arbeit oder abgeschlossener Ausbildung und zwei weinenden kleinen Kindern. Sie verstanden nicht was los war, warum Mami so wütend geworden war. William schien zu ahnen, dass es mit ihm zu tun hatte und so war sein Schluchzen herzerschütternd. Ruhig und liebevoll erklärte sein Vater ihm, dass es nicht an ihm lag, sondern ganz alleine an Sev selbst. Es war nicht Williams Schuld.  
Mit seinem Zauberstab erschuf er sich eine Tasche vor seiner Brust in der er Thomas tragen konnte und nahm nun den Koffer in die eine Hand und seinen Sohn an die andere. Er würde nach Snape Manor zurückkehren und dort erst mal unterkriechen.

* * *

**TBC**  
  
FB? Fragen oder Comys? 


	14. Kapitel 14

**Luthien**

Hey, Lob! Du warst schneller mit FB´n als ich diesmal mit Posten. Wah, ich weiß das es elend lange gedauert hat. Und das ich keine Nachricht oder Info hinterlassen habe warum erst mal ne Weile nichts kam. Ich war im Urlaub mit -M- und habe mich vorher einfach nicht mehr hochraffen können um vier Uhr Morgens noch was upzudaten. °urks°

Oh, es bleibt im Grunde schon eine Geschichte über die Seniors. Sie bleiben die Hauptcharaktere. Aber da ich ihnen Kinder anhängte wollte ich auch deren Werdegang beleuchten. Ich werde aber immer entweder Severus und Remus Senior mit in der Handlung weben lassen oder sie direkt im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit unterbringen. Bald dreht es sich wieder mehr um sie, keine Angst. ;)

Und der Wolfswelpe ist süß, nicht? In Verbindung mit Sev als Canis Lupus besonders und dann noch das zweite Söhnchen dabei auch wenn dieser Menschlich bleibt... Ich kann vom Konzept „Beschützendes Wolfsrudel"einfach nicht genug bekommen.

Und deine Theorie warum das mit Remmys und Sevs Ehen nicht klappte war absolut richtig! °Luftballons steigen lasse und Konfetti schmeiße° Super, woher wusstest du das?

Sie sind eben schon Partner, sind es gewesen lange bevor sie die Verbindungen mit ihren jeweiligen Ehefrauen eingingen, deswegen können sie auch nicht wirklich mit jemand anderem glücklich werden es sei den der andere Bundpartner würde sterben und das habe ich definitiv NICHT vor!

Und willst du denn wirklich wissen was noch in der Zukunft geschieht? Ich möchte nichts vorne weg nehmen und damit den Spannungsbogen Schaden. Aber wenn es dir wichtig ist kann ich ein paar Hinweise geben.

**

* * *

**

**Kirilein und Tom**

Uhum, soso. Er ist also ein Snapeaner? Faszinierend. °grins° Mir sagt man ja schon drollige Wortschöpfungen nach (z.B. Verkapuzierter) aber das schießt den Vogel ab. :D

Naja... Hüst, Severus Gesichtszüge sind es womöglich nicht gewöhnt zu entgleißen, das ist schon richtig, aber diese Offenbarung war ja auch nicht ohne. Die Sympathie die er für seinen Partner empfindet hat sich offensichtlich in die Nächste Generation weitervererbt. Tjaaa so ein Zufall. (unschuldigdiePhosphorRaumschiffModelleanmeinerDeckebetrachtediezwischenUnmengenSternenundplastischenPlanetenversuchenunterzugehen)

°hüst° Ich liebe auch Happy Ends. Zwar will ich nicht zuviel verraten aber ich will alle Angehörigen der Snape-Lupin Linien glücklich sehen und als Autorin kann ich auch ein kleinwenig daran drehen das das auch klappt. °hehe°

Übrigens: Thommy muß gar nicht schlecht über Muggel reden. Sein Vater war auch einer also wenn er Muggel herabwürdigt und so weiter und so weiter erniedrigt er sich damit irgendwie auch selbst. Jap. Ergo, er sollte netter zu dir sein.

Und Sev kriecht vielleicht nicht aber er muß sich schon irgendwie wie ein geprügelter Hund vorkommen. Nach so einem Streit aus der Wohnung geworfen zu werden mit der Gewissheit das sie ihn ans Ministerium verraten wird...

Entsprechend geht er auch nicht hocherhobenen Kopfes mit einem Flammenschwert bewaffnet hinaus um der Welt in den Hintern zu treten wenn sie ihm oder seinen Welpen was tun will. Er kehrt unauffällig und vom Universum unbeachtet zum Rudelanführer (Severus) zurück um sich in dessen Schutz die Wunden zu lecken und wieder zu erstarken.

Und ich bin nicht gemein! Ich bin... öhm... chaotisch und beunruhigend aber doch wohlwollend. Oder so ähnlich...

* * *

**MomoSnape** oder auch für Kenner und Liebhaber ihrer Kunst ; **Pe**. :D 

Ah, ein Review! °freu°

Und die Wölfe in meiner Geschichte sind unzweifelhaft knuddelig. Was zwar nicht zur gängigen mythologischen Sicht dieser wunderschönen Wesen passt, noch zu dem wie Rowlings selbst sie beschrieben hat aber ich würde diese wuscheligen Fellberge gar nicht anders haben wollen. °dämlich grinse°

Oh, sie waren nicht nur ein schönes Paar. Sie haben das Potential es wieder zu werden wenn man in Betracht zieht das beide nun nicht mehr verheiratet sind... Hm??

Um.. die Abschnitte in denen ich von Remmys und Sevs Eheleben erzählte waren zugegebenermaßen nicht so ausführlich wie der Rest. Aber da ich nicht vorhatte die Gattinnen besonders plastisch werden zu lassen - ich finde sie nicht wirklich interessant; Sev und Remmy selbst sind viel spannender – begnügte ich mich damit das aufzuzeigen was an Informationen für die spätere Handlung wichtig war. Zudem ich ja auch irgendwann mal wieder den Kreis zu den Seniors schließen will, hätte ich diese Jähre detaillierter beschrieben währe es zu langatmig geworden. Tut mir leid...

Aber ich freue mich das dir der Rest gefallen hat. Hoffe das das hier auch deine Zustimmung finden wird. :D

* * *

**Bele **

Aem, deine These mit der Vermischung der Linien stimmt nicht soo ganz, aber der Ansatz trifft es auf jeden fall. Du hast etwas über 33% Richtig bei deiner Vermutung. Ich bin trotzdem sehr leicht durchschaubar, hm?

A.N: Weder Sevs noch Remmys Mum tauchen noch mal auf. Das Thema ist gegessen. Und Liz bekommt auch nicht das was sie will, wo sie ja so gemein zu Struppel war.

* * *

**Just a guest**

Öhm... Nur unter Männern? Oooch. Ich hatte eigentlich die Hoffnung gehabt das ich mit dieser Hälfte der Menschheit – immerhin gut 50 % - etwas mehr Erfolg haben würde. Aber wenn Kerlchen wie Remmy und Sev zusammenfinden oder wie Snape Senior und Lupin Senior dann gönne ich es ihnen allemal. °nick° :D

Und zu Sev und Remmy wird sich noch so einiges tun. Ihre Schicksale sind unweigerlich mit denen ihrer Väter verbunden. So ist für jeden was dabei da alle Protagonisten regelmäßig auftauchen. :))

* * *

_Sooo... Nun aber zum eigentlichen Text. °rückblicke° Das Vorwort ist wieder etwas lang geworden..._

* * *

Severus und Remus freuten sich natürlich ihre Enkelchen mal wieder zu sehen, doch als sie seine ganze mitgenommene Erscheinung bemerkten wurden sie ernst. Remus übernahm die Kleinen und brachte sie in das ehemalige Kinderzimmer seiner Söhne und Snape setzte sich indessen mit seinem Stammhalter an den großen Kamin und ließ sich alles erzählen.  
Er würde nicht „Ich habe dich ja vorgewarnt" sagen, was die Lykantrophie anging. Er wusste, dass es nichts mehr bringen würde und ohne die Wolfsheilkräfte hätte er damals den Überfall im Lebensmittelgeschäft nicht überlebt als ihn der Dieb anschoss.  
Außerdem, wenn es Hart auf Hart kam konnte man immer auf die Familie zählen. Sev konnte solange mit den Kleinen hier bleiben wie er wollte, wenn er mochte auch für immer.

Ein paar Tage später kam Remmy zu Besuch und wollte übers Wochenende bleiben. Er hatte die Kinder dabei und diese freuten sich ihre Cousins mal wieder zu sehen. Sie spielten schon schön im Kinderzimmer, während sich ihre Eltern noch etwas perplex ansahen. Es war viel Zeit vergangen seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.  
„Vater hat mir erzählt, dass du dich vor einen halben Jahr von deiner Frau getrennt hast, Remmy."  
„Ja. Es hat nicht sein sollen. Und du? Was ist mit dir?"  
„Ich wohne jetzt wieder hier mit den beiden Kleinen. Elisabeth hat uns rausgeschmissen. Weil wir .. Oh Remmy." Er war ein erwachsener Mann aber in diesem Moment konnte er nicht anders und warf sich in die Arme seines Bruders. Dieser fing ihn auf und streichelte ihm über den Rücken. Hielt ihn solange tröstend und beruhigend auf ihn einredend bis es wieder ging. All die Zweifel und die unterdrückten Gefühle der letzten Jahre drängten in ihm nach oben und er weinte sich hemmungslos aus. Remmy zog ihn noch etwas näher an sich und hoch, setzte ihn dann auf seinen Füßen ab und ging so mit ihm etwas umständlich, aber das war ja egal, in sein Zimmer.  
Es würde ihnen nichts bringen wenn sie hier weiter auf dem Flur rumstanden.  
Hier drinnen hatten sie mehr Ruhe. Auf der großen Couch niedergelassen hielt er seinen Bruder im Arm und tröstete ihn. Das Schniefen wurde immer vereinzelter und schließlich beruhigte sich Sev ganz. Auch danach blieben sie noch aneinander gelehnt und genossen es einfach. Es war lange her, dass sie sich so vertraulich berührt hatten.  
Sie saßen eng aneinander geschmiegt und wie selbstverständlich verschwanden ihre Hände unter dem Pullover des Anderen, um sich festzuhalten und zu streicheln. Remmy nippte an der getrockneten salzigen Spur und schließlich fanden sich ihre Lippen.  
Es wurde ein richtiger Kuss daraus. Wie sie sie früher gerne und leidenschaftlich geteilt hatten. Gefühl floss hinein und bald wurden die tastenden Hände fordernder. Ohne Vorsatz oder Planung begannen sie einander auszuziehen. Es war nichts über das man nachdenken musste. Es war ganz natürlich. Wie das Atmen. Oder das Lächeln, wenn man das Lächeln des anderen sah.  
Letztendlich fanden sich ihre Körper und verschmolzen. So wie sie es seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatten und doch mit einer Vertrautheit, die weder Scham noch Furcht kannte. Sie liebten sich.

Später, noch immer aneinander geschmiegt, sah Sev ihm in die Augen und konnte nicht anders als lächeln. „Es war sehr schön."  
„Für mich auch."  
„Ich habe das, wenn ich ehrlich bin, vermisst." Er hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Es ging ihm nicht anders.  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile, doch schließlich nahm Remmy sich ein Herz. „Willst du es noch mal.. wollen wir .. Wollen wir es noch mal miteinander versuchen?"  
„Du meinst du und ich?"  
Leises klares lachen. „Ja, du und ich. Wir beide. So wie früher."  
„Aber, die Kinder?"  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass unser Nachwuchs Probleme damit hätte. Sie mögen einander als wären sie Geschwister. Und außerdem: Wie haben beide keinen Partner mehr. Ich denke es kann nicht schaden, wenn wir wieder zwei Elternteile für die Kleinen haben."  
Sev musste nun aber doch etwas zu bedenken geben. „Ich bin nicht Vater."  
„Ich weiß. Aber du versorgst doch ohnehin schon zwei Kinder. Würden dir noch zwei mehr zuviel werden?"  
Sie schmunzelten.  
„Ich denke nicht. Deine Mädchen sind ja auch schon aus dem Gröbsten raus."  
Er spielte mit einer Haarsträhne seines Partners.  
„Wir wollen zurück in die Muggelwelt. Ich möchte, dass die Kleinen normal aufwachsen können. Eine Welt, in der sie nicht geschnitten werden. Ich bin trotz allem immer noch ein Snape und ich denke, dass Liz mein Geheimnis publik machen wird."  
„Das mit dem Wolf?"  
„Ja. Es dürfte ziemlich unschön werden. Auch wenn es in der Presse nicht sehr breit getreten wurde dürften werden sich doch noch viele daran erinnern. Die Kleinen sollen ohne all das aufwachsen. Sie würden es nicht verstehen und traurig werden, wenn man sie wegen etwas benachteiligt, das ihnen nichts sagt, das sie nicht begreifen können."  
"Ihr könnt doch zu uns ziehen, wenn ihr wollt. Das Haus ist wirklich groß genug."  
"Und deine Frau?"  
"Wie gesagt, wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie uns schaden würde wollen. Wir haben uns ja gütlich getrennt. Solange es ihren Kindern gut geht ist ihr glaube ich alles recht. Und deswegen glaube ich auch nicht, dass sie etwas gegen einen liebevollen Stiefvater einzuwenden hätte. Besser so als eine zickige Stiefmutter."  
Sie küssten sich. Besiegelten damit die Erneuerung ihres Bundes.

Am nächsten Morgen, als sie alle wieder gemeinsam am Tisch saßen, konnte sich Remus ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Unwillkürlich stieg bei diesem Anblick ein gewisser Verdacht in den ehemaligen Jungs auf.  
„Sag mal Dad...", setzte Remmy an. „Hat es einen bestimmten Grund, dass du uns ausgerechnet dieses Wochenende zu euch eingeladen hast?"  
„Was meint ihr?" Seine Stimme war viel zu unschuldig.  
„Dad!" Lupin lächelte nur und nahm sich noch ein Stückchen Zucker für seinen Tee und lächelte seinen Mann liebevoll an,. der dem Ganzen nur nebenbei zuhörte. „Vater jetzt sag doch auch mal was!"  
Snape sah nun doch von seinem Magazin auf, sah seine Lieben einen nach dem anderen an, dann die Kinder, die auf ihrer Seite des Tisches mit dem Frühstück kämpften und schließlich zuckte er die Schultern. Remus wusste schon was er tat. „Nehmt euch noch von dem Rührei bevor es Kalt wird."  
Arg Eltern! Ihre Eltern!  
Remus fütterte nur mit aller Ruhe den kleinen Thomas weiter. Das päppeln von Kindern war schon immer eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gewesen.  
Sev verstand noch nicht ganz, doch als er das bekannt unschuldige Gesicht ihres blonden Vaters bemerkte ging auch ihm endlich ein Licht auf. „Du meinst er hat das geplant?"  
„Ich hab den starken verdacht ja."  
„DAD!"  
„Was denn?"  
Nun mischte sich Snape Senior doch ein. „Tut mir leid Jungs. Aber wir sind jetzt seit.." Er sah Remus an. „..fast 2 Jahrzehnten verheiratet. Das ist auch an meinem lieben Gryffindor nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen. Er hat manchmal leicht slytherinsche Anwandlungen."  
Remus blinzelte seine bessere Hälfte mit klimpernden Wimpern an. „Aber so liebst du mich doch."  
„Ich würde dich auch auf jede andere Weise lieben, und in jeder Stellung."  
Die Älteren grinsten einander in Einvernehmen an, die Jüngeren erröteten leicht. Ihre Eltern waren um die 60, aber das störte sie nicht im Mindesten. Besonders nicht, was gewisse körperliche Aktivitäten anging.  
Scheinbar hielt sie gerade das jung.  
Sie besprachen noch, wie sie das mit dem Wolfsbanntrank machen wollten. Immerhin war William jetzt im verwandelnden Alter. „Solange ihr in den Vollmondnächten zuhause seid sollte das kein Problem sein. Zumal sich die Kleinen ja nur verwandeln, wenn sie es wollen. Das Blut ist inzwischen recht stark verdünnt. Will muss nur lernen es zu kontrollieren, dann wird es keine Schwierigkeiten geben."

Zwei Tage nachdem sie wieder in Snape Manor eingezogen waren brachte der Tagesprophet einen großen Artikel auf der Klatschseite. „S. Snape Jr. Seines Zeichens Sohn von Severus Snape (Zaubertränkemeister und Träger des Nightingale Ordens erster Klasse) und W. Snape, S. S. Jrs Sohn, wurden vor wenigen Tagen von seiner Frau Lizbeth - geborene Aubé - als unregistrierte Werwölfe entlarvt. Der Beschuldigte verweigerte jegliche Aussage. Näheres auf Seite 3."  
Damit war auch dem Ministerium klar, dass sie ihre Akten künftig etwas besser pflegen mussten. Die Kontrolle der Snape-Lupin-Kinder dieser Generation war ihnen schlichtweg entfallen.  
Snapes Familie bekam zwar einige neugierige Briefe, aber das war's auch schon wieder. Das öffentliche Interesse erlahmte heutzutage einfach immer wieder viel zu schnell.  
Eine auskostbare Rache hatte Liz also auch nicht bekommen.  
Wie bedauerlich...  
Tja, es reichte einfach nicht mehr jemand Bekannten zu diffamieren, um ihm in Zeiten wie diesen das Leben zu zerstören. Zumal, wenn derjenige noch eine Familie hatte, die geschlossen und beschützend hinter ihm stand.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

Na, wie fandet ihrs?

Ein **FB**´ wert**?** °lieb kucke°


	15. Kapitel 15

**Kirilein und Tom**

Ah, ihr wart auch im Urlaub. Dann war für euch die Pause als ich wegwar ja gar nicht so lang.

Irgendwo an der Sonne?

Und Liz steht auf der Gunstliste bei meinen Leserinnen offensichtlich nicht sehr hoch. Hätte mich auch gewundert. ;)

Wobei ich Snapeaner auch recht lustig finde.

**

* * *

**

**Pe**

Auch so, ich dachte das währe nur ein anderer Nic von dir. Ist aber Ok, werds mir merken.

Apropos Kinder. Mir wird gerade bewußt das Remmys Töchter gar keine Probleme mit ihrem Wolfserbe haben. Womöglich weil es Frauen sind. Die sind davon ja nicht so stark betroffen wie Männer. meine These

* * *

**Luthien**

Liz war einfach kein guter Mensch und für Sev keine gute Wahl. Er wird sich zu ihr nur hingezogen gefühlt haben weil sie seinem Remmy so ähnlich sieht. Aber mit dem aussehen ist es nicht getan. Aufs Herz kommt's an wie er feststellen mußte. Und glücklicherweise auch wieder zu Remmy zurückfand. Nur mit dem Ergebnis das er zwei Jungs mit in die Beziehung bringt was andernfalls ja nicht möglich gewesen währe. Zumindest noch nicht. hüst

Und das Prinzip des Mates bei Wölfen erscheint mir sehr schlüssig. So hat man immer seinen Partner und ist nie alleine. Zudem dann auch das Männchen sicher sein kann das die Welpen wirklich von ihm sind. schieflächle

Äh, Severus und Remus sind nicht alt und schrumplig. Schau mal. Zauberer werden etwa 200 Jahre alt. Albus ist zwischen 160 und 170 Jahren alt (Laut Rowling wurde er um 1840 geboren) und man sieht ihm an (Der Albus aus den ersten zwei Filmen den aus dem dritten ignoriere ich geflissentlich) das er noch lange leben wird. Er ist fitt und aktiv und überhaupt. Severus und Remus sind nun also 60. Das heißt sie haben noch nicht einmal ein drittel ihrer natürlichen Lebensspanne überschritten. Auf Muggel umgerechnet sind sie erst 30. Sie stehen in der Blüte ihrer Jahre. Und werden das auch noch eine Weile. Fingerknöchel knacken lasse Dafür sorge ich schon. :D

Nun aber zum Kapitel. :)

* * *

Remmy und Sev waren nun wieder fast ein ganzes Jahr zusammen, lebten zusammen in einem hübschen Haus am Stadtrand. Es verfügte über einen großen Garten, der von einem blickdichten, weißen Zaun umgeben war. Nur unterbrochen von mehreren Meterhohen Thuja - auch Lebensbäume genannt. Zwischen diesen konnten die Kinder auch mal hinaushuschen und zu ihren Freunden wenn das große Tor zu war. Sie hatten dann zwar überall in den Haaren und in der Kleidung weiche Nadeln, aber da sie Abends ohnehin vor Dreck starrten und von Sev in die Wanne gesteckt wurden kam es da auch nicht mehr darauf an. 

Snape Senior hatte schon vor einer ganzen Weile mit dem Familiennotar gesprochen und dieser hatte sich seine Anforderungen angehört und aus einem reichhaltigen Fundus an Grundstücken und Immobilien diese Perle herausgezogen. Der Besitz der Snapes beschränkte sich nicht nur auf größere finanzielle Mittel. Auch Gebäude zählten dazu.  
Für gewöhnlich wurde das weiß getünchte Kleinod vermietet und brachte ihnen noch mehr Geld ein. Doch nach einer grundlegenden Renovierung hatte es erst mal leer gestanden, bis es wieder beziehbar war. Interessierte Nachmieter hatte es schon gegeben, doch da sie das Haus nun auch im Eigenbedarf nutzen konnten würden sie nicht inserieren müssen. Seine Kinder konnten dort einziehen. Es hatte auch eine gute Anbindung öffentlicher Verkehrsmittel und es war nicht allzu weit bis zur Gesamtschule. Auch für die Zukunft war vorgeplant.

Die beiden Familien ihrer Söhne zogen zusammen, 4 Kinder 2 Erwachsene, und waren glücklich. Sie hatten wieder zwei Elternteile und noch mehr Geschwister. Und da sie jeder eigene Zimmer hatten konnten sie sich auch zurückziehen wenn sie mal ihre Ruhe haben wollten. Sie genossen so alle Vorteile, die es gab.  
Remmy ging seinem Beruf nach, Sev kümmerte sich um die Kinder. Vormittags, wenn die Kleinen im Kindergarten waren, ging er zur Volkshochschule und machte seine Ausbildung fertig, die er abbrechen hatte müssen, als sich William ankündigte. Er musste sich dabei nicht sehr beeilen, da er ohnehin erst wieder würde arbeiten gehen können, wenn alle Kinder in die Schule gingen.

Es fehlte ihnen glücklicherweise auch nicht am Geld. Denn solange Sev kein eigenes Einkommen hatte bekamen sie von ihren Vätern finanzielle Unterstützung. Sie hatten die Finanzspritzen ablehnen wollen, waren immerhin alt genug, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und für sich zu sorgen - irgendwie würde es schon gehen. Doch Snape hatte das unterbunden, indem er ihnen etwas zu denken gab, begleitet von einem seiner berühmten Lächeln. Es wäre kein Problem neben seinem lieben Remus, den er nun auch schon zwei Jahrzehnte aushielt, auch noch den Kindern was zukommen zu lassen. Zudem wäre es dann auch gleich die Mitgift, die er Sev mit in die Ehe geben würde. Das Konzept war zwar nicht mehr ganz taufrisch, aber in ihrem fall ganz praktisch. Außerdem: Wer sagte eigentlich, dass man eine Mitgift nur Töchtern zukommen ließ? Die weiblichen Nachfahren bekamen diese für gewöhnlich deswegen, weil sie sich um die Kinder kümmern mussten, sobald es welche gab und dann nicht selbst für ihren Unterhalt sorgen konnten.  
Da es in ihrer Beziehung allerdings keine einzige Frau und dafür 4 Kinder gab klang es doch gerechtfertigt ihren etwas unter die Arme zu greifen.  
Außerdem: Wenn sie auf eine Rückzahlung bestanden: Sie konnten es ihnen ja in Form von Besuchen zurückzahlen.

So hatten sie eigentlich alles, was man sich nur wünschen konnte: Ein Haus. Kinder. Einen liebenden Partner. Eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung. Freunde. Sie waren rundherum glücklich.  
Irgendwann, als sie auch noch Thomas eingeschult hatten, machte sich Sev auf Arbeitssuche.  
Er wollte langsam wieder aktiv werden. Über diverse Kurse war er immer auf dem laufenden geblieben und hatte auch den Stand eines abgeschlossenen Studiums hinter sich. Ein vierteljähriges Praktikum in der Wirtschaft gab ihm auch die gewünschte betriebliche Erfahrung und eine gute Referenz.  
Er hatte auch schon Zuhause am PC gearbeitet. In der IT-Branche kein wirkliches Problem wenn man Internet mit Flatrate hatte. Drei Wochen lang kamen zwar immer wieder Umschläge zu ihm zurück und er musste sie nicht aufmachen, um die Antwort zu kennen, doch Sev gab nicht auf.  
Schließlich kam ein Brief von einer angesehenen technischen Einrichtung, eine Zweigstelle der Universität London. Sie gratulierten Sev in den inneren Kreis der Auserwählten aufgenommen worden zu sein und luden ihn zu einem persönlichen Gespräch ein. Als Remmy am Abend heimkam stürmte ihm schon ein euphorischer Sev entgegen, der ihn knuddelte, bis seine ganze Kleidung verknickt war.  
"Ich hab die Stelle. Ich hab die Stelle." Er war richtig aufgekratzt. Er schien diese Feststellung damit besiegeln zu wollen, dass er seinem Partner sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen saugte.  
Der Versuch stieß nicht wirklich auf Gegenwehr und das Ganze endete damit, dass sie beide vollkommen außer Atem waren. Sie grinsten sich etwas dümmlich, aber sehr, sehr glücklich an.  
"Wer hat dich angenommen? Das Gespräch von heute Vormittag?"  
"Ja! Die Nordfolk Universität. Sie hatten doch einen Techniker für den Forschungstrakt gesucht. Bionik und Gentechnologie."  
"Ich erinnere mich. Du hast dir sehr viel von der Bewerbung versprochen. Und es hat sich erfüllt."  
Sie gingen an diesem Abend richtig schön Essen und Sev am nächsten Tag ausgiebig Einkaufen. Er würde sich einige neue Berufskleidung zulegen müssen. Außerdem hatte er sich schon lange einen numeriert aufgebauten Wergzeugkoffer zulegen wollen.  
Eine Woche bevor sein Dienst begann kam er schon mal so zur Arbeit. Er wollte sich alles ansehen. Sich vorstellen, sich die einzelnen Abteilungen schon mal ansehen und die anderen Trakte. Je nachdem, wo er eingesetzt würde, das stand ja noch nicht so ganz fest. Immerhin gab es ja auch noch andere Zweigstellen.

Eines Nachmittags kam Sev nach Hause, etwas früher als sonst und schmiß seine Sachen einfach in die Flurgarderobe. Normalerweise war er akribisch mit der Ordnung, ohne seinen Mann oder Kinder damit zu nerven, aber zumindest bei seinen eigenen Sachen wußte er gerne wo sie waren. Entsprechend überrascht wurde er von allen angesehen. Sev drehte eine unruhige Runde durch die Küche, an der Zeile entlang und schließlich einmal um den Tisch. Ab und an blieb er stehen, schien zum Sprechen ansetzen zu wollen und zögerte dann doch wieder, hastete weiter.  
Schließlich fing ihn Remmy ab, zog ihn an sich und hielt ihn. Ein Arm um seinen Rücken, sein Kinn auf seiner Schulter und bei Sev genauso, sowie eine Hand, die ihm über den Hinterkopf strich. Er setzte nicht viel Kraft ein - umarmte ihn nur sanft - auch wenn in seinem Körper Muskeln verborgen waren, die einem Menschen Knochen brechen konnten. „Was ist los, Sev?"  
Sein schwarzhaariger Ehemann drehte den Kopf, sah ihn an. „Wir können Kinder bekommen."  
„Was?!"  
Diese Information mußte erst mal verarbeitet und erklärt werden. Dafür setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer. Die Kinder knüllten sich im Türrahmen zusammen, aufmerksam lauschend, aber ohne sie zu unterbrechen. Sonst würde es nur länger dauern.  
„In meinem Labor, wo ich hautsächlich eingesetzt werde, wird im Moment gerade an RNS-Fusion gearbeitet."  
„Boten RNS."  
„Richtig. Und heute Vormittag erzählte mir die Abteilungsleiterin, daß sie einen fundamentalen Durchbruch geschafft haben. Sie können das Genmaterial von zwei Menschen kreuzen."  
„Aber das war doch schon vorher möglich."  
„Nein, nicht so. Zwischen Männern! Obwohl beide XY Chromosomen haben können nun auch eingeschlechtliche Paare Kinder bekommen. Das ist natürlich alles noch im Anfangsstadium, aber sie suchen auf jeden Fall schon mal Testpersonen, die bereit wären, ein Kind auszutragen."  
„Aber wo denn, die Gebärmutter, es braucht doch auch eine Eizelle..."  
„Es soll in einer Tasche in der Bauchdecke heranwachsen, diese würde vorher eingesetzt werden. Ein kleiner Eingriff, der sogar örtlich betäubt vorgenommen werden kann."  
Er führte weitere Details aus und Remmys Gesichtsausdruck wechselte zunehmend von zweifelnd zu aufgeregt. Ein GEMEINSAMES Kind! Das wäre einfach unvorstellbar und wundervoll und...  
„Ist das überhaupt schon freigegeben?"  
„Der Geschäftsrat ist informiert und hat das OK gegeben. Ich habe uns gleich auf die Interessentenliste setzen lassen. Willst du es auch?"  
Eine wichtige und berechtigte Frage.  
„Natürlich!"  
Sie sprachen weiter und bemerkten nicht, daß ihre schon vorhandenen Kinder sich trollten und im Mädchen-Kinderzimmer hinsetzten und anfingen zu diskutieren, ob sie lieber eine Schwester oder ein Brüderchen haben wollten.  
Doch daß sie noch ein Geschwisterchen wollten... das war beschlossenen Sache. Und als etwa zwei Stunden später ihre Väter zu ihnen hoch kamen und versuchten eine entsprechende Frage zu formulieren wurden sie von ihren begeisterten Sprößlingen fast umgeworfen. Nein, Neid würde es wegen dem neuen Baby eindeutig nicht geben.

Sie lagen noch etwas erschöpft aufeinander und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Sie hatten sich gerade geliebt. Zärtlich und leidenschaftlich. Langsam und extaktisch. Waren ineinander aufgegangen. Es war eine warme Sommernacht und so spürte keiner von ihnen das Bedürfnis die Leinendecke über sie zu ziehen.  
Remmy lächelte auf Sev runter, machte sich dann wieder auf seinem Partner lang. Sie waren so glücklich, daß eigentlich alle Wünsche erfüllt waren. Es gab kaum noch etwas Unerfülltes, etwas, das ihnen Schicksal oder dir Welt verweigerte. Und nun wo sie auch noch ein gemeinsames Kind miteinander würden bekommen können war wirklich alles perfekt.  
Severus jr. änderte die Haltung seiner Beine und hielt Remus jr. nun bequemer, unterhalb der Knie, umschlungen. Das zusätzliche Gewicht störte ihn nicht. Er war stabil konstruiert und zudem war es eine süße Last, die sein geliebter Mann da auf ihn legte.  
Nun wo sie Ruhe hatten und noch zu wach zum Schlafen, aber auch zu träge vom Sex waren, konnte er etwas ansprechen, das sie schon seit einer Weile vor sich herschoben. "Remmy?"  
"Hm?" Er mummelte sich etwas näher an den Schwarzhaarigen, ließ es gerne zu, daß dieser seine Arme um ihn schloß. Sie waren nicht mehr verbunden aber immer noch so nah, daß sie den Herzschlag des anderen spüren konnten.  
"Hast du dir überlegt wer von uns beiden unser Kind auf die Welt bringen wird? Das müssen wir uns so langsam überlegen."  
Remus' Sohn brummte. "Bis jetzt noch nicht."  
"Die Entscheidung ist wichtig!"  
"Willst du oder soll ich?" Sein Ton klang nicht allzu enthusiastisch aber eigentlich war er nur erschöpft.  
"Willst du unser Kind denn nicht austragen?" Etwas enttäuscht.  
"Doch schon. Ich würde es selbstverständlich auch auf die Welt bringen."  
Wieder zufrieden malte er ihm zuneigungsvolle Kreise auf den Rücken. "Das ist schön. Aber seien wir vernünftig. Du verdienst besser als ich, mein Job ist ja auch Halbtagsbasis. Ich kann besser für ein halbes Jahr aussetzen als du. und ich bin auch in der besseren konstitutionellen Verfassung."  
"Dann willst du unserem Sohn oder unserer Tochter das Leben schenken?"  
"Ja." Er würde ihnen ihr gemeinsames Kind schenken. Die Brücke die ihre Familien zum ersten Mal auch im Blut verband.

Am nächsten Montag, als er gerade von der Mittagspause zurück an seinen Arbeitsplatz wollte, fing ihn die Leiterin des Cadmus Projekts ab. Sie teilte ihm mit, daß sie nun bald so weit wären. Die entsprechenden genetischen Träger hatten sie ja schon vor einer Weile abgegeben und die Zellen reiften in ihrer Nährlösung. Wenn Sev wollte konnten sie noch heute Nachmittag den Eingriff vornehmen, der ihm die nötige Bruttasche einsetzte. Umso länger er sie schon trug, umso besser für seinen Körper und den Fötus.  
"Schon heute Nachmittag?"  
Es war ein örtlich vorgenommener Eingriff für den eine lokale Betäubung schickte. Keine große Sache. Er war natürlich einverstanden. Maxwell sagte noch bei seinem Abteilungsleiter bescheid und führte ihn zu einem Zimmer im Nebenflügel, wo er sich Frischmachen und sich gegebenenfalls auch seiner Brustbehaarung entledigen konnte. Das war nötig. Genauso, wie am restlichen Torso. Allerdings kein Problem, da er nicht viel davon hatte.  
Der ausführende Professor war noch auf Kontrollgang durch die Abteilung für Kalte Fusion, dann wollte er sich auch hier einfinden. Er wurde um 14 Uhr zurückerwartet. Also recht bald.  
Sev spürte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Heute bekam er also die Tasche in der er ihr Baby für 8 Monate in sich tragen würde. Nun fiel ihm auch ein, daß er es nicht einmal Remmy hatte sagen können, doch spätestens am Abend, wenn er das große Pflaster sehen würde, wäre klar, daß sie heute den Schritt gemacht hatten. Wenngleich er nicht glaubte sich damit zurückhalten zu können es ihm nicht schon im Hausflur zu erzahlen. Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte er in einem Taumel aus Euphorie und Nervosität. Das war noch nie gemacht worden... Aber er wollte es. Um ihrer Willen und für das Kind. Ihre Tochter, wie sie sich wenigstens schon mal darauf geeinigt hatten.

Am Abend warf er sich seinem Mann in die Arme und strahlte wie ein Kernreaktor. Remus mußte unwillkürlich zurücklächeln. Und als die Worte aus seinem Geliebten hervorsprudelten wurde es immer breiter. Später, als sie gemeinsam im Bett lagen, strich Remmy ganz vorsichtig über das Pflaster. Langsam wurde ihm bewußt, daß es wirklich passieren würde. Daß Sev in wenigen Wochen ihr gemeinsames Kind in sich tragen würde und es etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr lang mit sich tragen würde. Bis es groß genug war und er ihrer Tochter das Leben schenkte. Sie würden Eltern. Und das gemeinsam. Sie küßten einander glücklich. So selig wie man im Leben nur sein konnte.

* * *

**TBC**

Fedback? Oder Meinung?


	16. Kapitel 16

**Luthien**

Ja, ich liebe es Snapes und Lupins zu Shippern und kleine Snape Lupins dabei entstehen zu lassen. Hab ich zwar bis jetzt noch nie in ner FF gemacht aber mir gefällt der Gedanke. Wofür sind sie sonst Zauberer wenn sie nicht gemeinsamen Nachwuchs haben können?

Und Severus und Remus auch noch mal Kiddys? Hm... Ich fürchte nein, Luthien. Hab ich nicht vorgesehen. Aber Remus kümmert sich gerne um Sevs Baby mit.

Zur Frage ob sie das Mehrmals wiederholen können. Auch nicht. Es bleibt bei einem Kind. Immerhin sind es damit ja schon 5 insgesamt. Das reicht fürs erste.  
Und ob alles Reibungslos abläuft.. -evilsh grinse- Nicht wirklich.

Und du hast insofern recht das Remus Lebenserwartung wirklich kürzer ist als die von Severus. Auch wenn ihm zu seinen Lebzeiten nur Feuer und Silber gefährlich werden kann so ist das Transformieren doch kräftezehrend und naht an seiner Lebenszeit. Aber dazu später.

Ja, es gibt ein festes Ende. Wir befinden uns schon im letzten Drittel der Geschichte.  
Ich will aber nicht noch mehr verraten, den Rest mußt du schon lesen. ;D

* * *

**Mary **  
Huuh! Mary! -freu- Du bist wieder da! Wie geht's dir? Ist dein Hanicap ausgeheilt?  
Und ich freue mich das du hier mitliest. :D Du bist übrigens meine Jubiläums Revuerin. Deins ist das 50ste FB zu der Story. :D  
Ich verstehe aber offengestanden nicht warum es schlecht für die Weltbevölkerung sein soll wenn auch Männer miteinander (oder Frauen miteinander, das ist ja jetzt egal) Kinder bekommen können. Ist doch nicht viel anders als wenn Mann und Frau Nachwuchs in die Welt setzt.  
Und ich finde den Gedanken eines Snape/Lupin Babys einfach unwiderstehlich.  
Danke noch mals fürs allgemeine Lob. :D

* * *

**Pe**

-kicher- Ja die setzen neues Leben in die Welt. -Belustigt bin- Irgendwie scheint das doch noch nicht so vertreten zu sein auch wenn's inzwischen recht viele Mpreg Geschichten gibt..  
Aber wir gönnen es ihnen ja, nicht?

* * *

**Kirilein u. Tom**

Schweiz? Wie schön. :D Da ist es toll. Zwar nicht ganz billig aber wunderschöne Landschaft und in den deutschsprachigen Kantonen kommt man auch gut mit der Komunikation klar. :)

Und Wetter war gut wie ich aus Toms Nörgeln herausdechifriere? -smirk- Man könnte meinen er währe ein Vampir. ;)

Was heißt hier da ist was Faul nur weil ich ihnen etwas Idylle gönne? -gekränkt tue- Ich bin doch gar nicht so böse! -schnief- Bin ganz lieb und nett und harmlos und unschuldig und -M manisch angrinse: "Verkneifs dir!"- Charafreundlich. -nick- -Hoffe das es glaubwürdig rüberkommt- 

Und Sev ist keine Was? -böse lächle- Frau vielleicht? Nun er ist recht oft Bottom... Aber Tom hat schon recht. Er ist und bleibt ein Kerl. Auch wenn er die Kinder auf die Welt bringt. -gni-

Sev wird einen guten Techniker abgeben. Der dafür nötige logische Verstand ist auf jeden Fall reichlich vorhanden. :)-

Türlich mag sie Kinder, Tom. Sie ist eine Frau. Und wie ich sie einschätze dürfte sie Mutterinstinkt haben. Und da ihr Verheiratet seid.... An deiner Stelle würde ich fein achtgeben das sie wirklich immer schön brav diese kleinen Rosa Tablettchen schluckt. In deinem Interesse. Es sei denn du würdest dich über das getrappel kleiner Füße freuen. -Jetzt besser wirklich unschuldig kucke-

Snapeanische Lupina -diese Bezeichnung groß und grinsend ankucke- DAS WIRD DEFINITIV MEIN MONATLICHES LIEBLINGSADJEKTIV! ... -Blaues Band raushole und Kirilein Überreiche-

* * *

Und nun: -Trommelwirbel- 

Das nächste CHAP! :D

* * *

**  
  
Kapitel 16**

Als ihre Söhne sie das nächste Mal besuchten merkte Snape sofort, dass etwas vor sich ging. Er konnte es nicht so genau definieren. Erst als er Remus beobachtete ging ihm ein Licht auf. Sein Mann schlich dauernd um Sev herum. Wie eine Katze um den Sahnetopf. Und das schien ihm nicht mal selbst klar zu sein.  
Remmy war nicht viel besser. Auch er trug Sev alles heran, ob dieser wollte oder nicht. Es war fast schon amüsant.  
Beim Abendessen des zweiten Tages brachte er das Thema einfach auf den Tisch. Remus wirkte etwas überrascht. Gab dann aber zu, dass ihn irgend etwas hippelig machte und er kam nicht darauf was es war. Nur, dass es mit Sev zu tun hatte.  
Ihre Junioren hingegen wussten nur all zu gut was los war und versuchten es erst mit Ausflüchten, bis sie von ihren jeweiligen Vätern festgenagelt wurden. Sie erwarteten eine konkrete Antwort - und zwar jetzt.  
Da mussten sie die Katze zwangsweise aus dem Sack lassen.  
Die angehenden Großeltern waren vollkommen euphorisch!

Unter der strengen Aufsicht seines Hausarztes und der Projektleiterin gedieh das kleine Leben in Sev heran, wuchs, strampelte und zeigte Temperament. Auf Ultraschalbildern war häufig nicht allzu viel zu erkennen, da das Mädchen so enthusiastisch herumtobte.  
Sev schlug bei solchen Besuchen das Herz jedes Mal bis zum Hals, wenn sie so tobte. Auch sein Körper merkte es und der Arzt wollte ihm schon ein Blutdruck senkendes Mittel verschreiben. Antonia wollte sich wohl auf Biegen und Brechen nicht knipsen lassen.  
Bei einer der Voruntersuchungen kam auch Remmy mit - er konnte sich sonst vormittags nicht freimachen aber heute tat er es einfach, das Wohl seiner Lieben war ihm gegebenenfalls auch eine Abmahnung wert - zum Teufel damit - und blieb an der Seite seines Mannes, streichelte über die Wölbung und redete beruhigend auf den schon prächtig zugenommenen Bauch ein. Und oh Wunder: Sie beruhigte sich und endlich konnten sie eine Aufnahme machen. Kopf, Körper, Arme, Beine. Sev war schon sehr froh. Das Wichtigste war dran. Das Herz schlug kräftig. Ein putzmunteres gesundes Mädchen.  
Sie wurden mit Lob nur so überschüttet, die Ärzte konnten wohl kaum fassen, dass es schon beim ersten Versuch mit Menschen so hervorragend klappte. Noch war die Kleine nicht auf der Welt - es stand noch nicht fest, dass es bis zur Entbindung weiterhin glatt laufen würde - aber wenn es wirklich Hart auf Hart kam und die Wissenschaft ihnen nicht mehr helfen konnte... hatten sie immer noch ihre Väter.  
Severus Snape hatte sich nicht umsonst einen erheblichen Ruf erworben. Sobald Sev im 6ten Monat war würden sie ihre Eltern besuchen und Severus auf Tränke ansetzen, die dem Baby helfen würden.

Bis in den 7ten Monat hinein hatten sie keine Probleme. Doch im Achten wurde es langsam Zeit. Das Baby wurde zu groß für die Tasche in der es herangewachsen war.  
Soweit der Arzt das Sagen konnte wog sie jetzt schon über 6 Pfund. Sie würde, wenn sie weiter in ihm blieb, später über 4 Kilo wiegen. Und dafür war das Modell noch nicht ausgereift genug. Die Tasche konnte nur 3.5 Kilo aushalten. Mehr war an Dehnung nicht möglich. Schließlich musste sie ja auch das Fruchtwasser noch halten.  
Sev hatte Angst, sie würden ihm den Bauch aufschneiden, um die Kleine rauszuholen.  
Remmy bekam frei.  
Es war unzweifelhaft von Vorteil, dass der Chef seines Chefs mit dem Leiter der Klinik in einem Golfclub war.

So war er dabei, als ihre Tochter das erste Mal das Licht der Welt erblickte. Sev war unter Narkose, würde erst am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachen wie der Narkosehelfer Remmy erklärte. Antonia bekam bei den Tests nach der Geburt 10, 9 und 10 Punkte. Sie hatten ein Zimmer mit Rooming-In, d.h., dass sie ihr Baby auch Nachts bei der „Mutter" behalten durften. Der Schnitt wurde wieder ordentlich vernäht. Es würde nur eine kleine Narbe bleiben. Die Reste der Tasche waren entfernt worden, auch wenn sie theoretisch drin hätte bleiben können. Sie war vom Körper absorbierbar.  
Auch wenn alle Ärzte, Schwestern, Institutsmitarbeiter und sonstige beteiligte Personen dagegen waren, schlief Remmy bei seinem Mann im Bett.  
Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es etwas breiter war und da Severus Snape Anteile mit am Krankenheus hatte und regelmäßig nicht unbeachtliche Spenden leistete - er konnte sie fast zu 100% von der Steuer absetzen - waren sie auch damit durchgekommen.

Grandpa und Großvater hatten im Warteraum ausgeharrt und nervös gewartet, bis eine Schwester die Erlösung brachte. Vater und Tochter ging es gut. Danach hatten sie gemeinsam mit Remmy ihre kleine Enkelin bewundert, die zufrieden auf der Brust ihres Vaters schlief.  
Warum dessen Bauchwunde schon Morgen früh verheilt sein würde hatten sie nicht vor zu erklären. Sie würden dann längst wieder auf Snape-Manor sein. Dort wollten sie die erste Woche über mit ihren restlichen Sprösslingen campieren. Bis sich Sev vollkommen erholt hatte und sich selbst wieder um Antonia kümmern konnte. Solange würde ihm Remus gerne helfen. Sie hatten beide ja Erfahrung mit Säuglingen.

Nach 2 Wochen hatte Antonia schon eine rote Mähne und Remus, der ein Baby-Tagebuch führte, fiel etwas auf, das ihn beunruhigte. Sie wuchs zu schnell. Etwa 5 Millimeter pro Tag. Das klang nicht viel. Aber das waren in 10 Tagen 5 Zentimeter und nach einem Monat... Das war viel zu schnell. So schnell kam ihre Haut gar nicht mit wie die Knochen wuchsen. Er erzählte es seinem Angetrauten und seinen Söhnen und Sev und Severus machten sich sofort daran etwas zu entwickeln, das ihr Altern verlangsamte. Doch bis sie das hatten...  
Zu ihrer Erleichterung bekamen sie von Dumbledore einen speziellen Photoapparat. Sie sollten Antonia damit fotografieren. Sie würde sich nicht mehr verändern und blieb so wie sie auf dem Bild war. Das ganze funktionierte zwar nur ein einziges Mal aber das reichte schon.

Dieser Trick brachte den zwei Tüftlern die nötige Zeit. Danach konnten sie dafür sorgen, dass sie normal weiter wuchs. Sie konnten nicht sicher sagen, ob es ein generelles Problem bei diesem wissenschaftlichen Versuch gewesen war.. dass alle Kinder so schnell wachsen würden, aber Remus meinte, dass das mit dem Wolf zusammen hing. Auch Remmy hätte das gehabt, wurde aber mit einem Gegenmittel geheilt, das ihnen eine schon bekannte silberne Eule brachte.  
Und dieses eine Mal hatte Snape damals nicht den Hauch einen Einwandes dagegen gehabt. Er war nur dankbar. Denn bis er selbst ein Gegenmittel entwickelt hätte wäre es zu spät gewesen. Sein Wahlsohn wäre am eigenen überschnellen Wachstum gestorben. Wolfsjungen mussten schnell groß werden und für sich selbst sorgen. Umso schneller, umso besser. Nur für Menschen, die von allen Landbewohnenden Säugetieren die längste Brutpflegezeit hatten, war das ein Desaster.

Nach diesem Ereignis arbeiteten die Snapes solange, bis sie selbst auch etwas hatten, womit sie ihre Kinder mit dem Tier im Blut vor sich selbst schützen konnten. Sie durften sich nicht immer auf Freunde und Gönner von außen verlassen. Wenn es zählte musste die Kraft aus dem eigenen Innern kommen.  
In diesem Wissen wurde die Formel schriftlich festgehalten und sorgfältig verwart, dann das Rezept beim Amt für Tränke und Gifte angemeldet. Es konnte nun von jedem Arzt, jedem Heiler oder jeder Privatperson kostenlos erfragt werden. So war auch ihr Anteil an der gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtung getan.

Das war jetzt ein halbes Jahr her. Die Jungs hatten es aus gutem Grund für sich behalten wollen. Fürs Erste zumindest.  
Sie waren nicht sicher gewesen, ob die Behandlung anschlug und wollten ihren Freunden keine Hoffnungen machen, die sich dann nicht erfüllten.  
Und nun; Heute: Es hatte offensichtlich funktioniert. Sonst ständen sie jetzt nicht hier. 

"Eine schöne Taufe." Remus ließ den Blick schweifen. Die Kirche war gut gefüllt, mit Freunden und Familie. Von ihm und Severus und Sev und Remmy. Licht fiel durch ein Buntglasmosaik in die Kirche und verbreitete im ganzen mittwärtigen Schiff eine luftige frohe Atmosphäre.  
Auch Remus hatte den Schein mild in den Augen und wie Severus ihn betrachtete ging ihm wieder mal das Herz über. Sein Mann war wunderschön. Wie sich die Strahlen in seinem Haar fingen, das Stellenweise zwar ergraut war, ihn aber höchstens etwas vornehmer wirken ließ. Das noch immer so strahlende und Lebenserfüllte Bernstein. Die weichen, ihm so lieben Züge. Ohne zögern beugte er sich vor und küsste seinen Lebenspartner. Ihre Gefühle hatten in den letzten Jahrzehnten nicht im Mindesten nachgelassen. Sie waren gereift und tiefgehender geworden. "Ich liebe dich."  
Remus schenkte ihm ein Lächeln für das er zu töten bereit gewesen wäre. Nur um es zu sehen. "Ich liebe dich auch."  
Sie blickten wieder den Gang entlang, der die Kirche in der Mitte zwischen den Bänken teilte. Es waren schon über 60 Leute. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie so viele Freunde hatten?  
Diejenigen, die zu Sev gehörten hatten eine kleine blaue Blume anstecken, wie ein Schneeglöckchen - bis auf die Farbe. Die anderen, Remmys Freunde, wurden von etwas geziert, das an eine winzige Lilie erinnerte. Allerdings in sattem Gelb.  
Womöglich Züchtungen aus dem Wintergarten Snape-Manors. Die Lupins teilten sich dieses Hobby.  
Severus betrachtete auch die Gesichter der Gäste. Einige erkannte er wieder. Noch von früher, als sie manchmal ihre Söhne besuchten. Andere waren ihm gänzlich unbekannt. Doch eine Schwarzhaarige weckte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Sie sah sich um und fotografierte mit einer Muggelkamera. Eine Digicam, wie sie auch Remmy und Sev besaßen.  
„Wer ist die Frau dort, Remus?"  
Sein Mann kannte eigentlich alle Freunde oder Bekannten, die sie hatten. Er pflegte die sozialen Kontakte und hielt auch die Verbindung wach, wenn mal längere Zeit nichts kam. Doch zu seiner Überraschung musste der in seinen Augen schönste Mann und Mensch in der ganzen Kirchen bedauernd die Schultern zucken. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte sie wäre vielleicht aus deiner Familie. Wegen der Haarfarbe."  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht."  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ging er näher an sie heran. Etwas an ihr kam ihm bekannt vor. Er hatte sie noch nie gesehen aber ... Er musste sich Gewissheit verschaffen. Zuerst suchte er also auf ihrem schwarzen Zweiteiler nach der Blume, um definieren zu können zu welchem seiner Söhne sie gehörte. Doch keine dieser beiden Pflanzen zierte den dunklen Stoff, eine schöne Brosche in Irisform aus feinsten Kristallsplittern ersetzte den offiziellen Zierrat.  
„Entschuldigung, aber.. Sind Sie.. Sind Sie M?" Seine Stimme klang unsicher. Etwas sagte ihm, dass es so sein musste, aber sicher war er nicht. Sie lächelte ihn an, machte mit einer lässigen Bewegung ihren kleinen Apparat aus.  
„Severus Snape. Du hast dich nicht sehr verändert."  
Sie gingen langsam beiseite, setzten sich in eine leere Reihe. Ihren lockeren Umgangston ignorierte er einfach. „Und? Sind Sie M?"  
Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Ich höre mich nicht Nein sagen."  
Darauf gab es nur eine Schlussfolgerung. „Dann sind Sie es. Sie sind Keelines Betafee. Und pfuschen gemeinsam mit ihr hier herum."  
„Manchmal gebe ich ihr einen Hinweis an der richtigen Stelle und bügle Ungereimtheiten aus. Kümmere mich um dieses und Jenes." Sie wollte sich nicht darauf festlegen lassen. Aber er war sich trotzdem sicher. M war diejenige, die der lieben Schreiberin die Vorgaben empfahl. Sie formte den Rahmen. Seit dem Abkommen, dass er sich nicht mehr an Keeline wenden würde, um zu protestieren und sie dafür seine Familie schonte, hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Oder besser gesagt gesprochen. „Was tun Sie hier?"  
Die Digicam wurde hochgehalten. „Ich mache Photos und wohne der Taufe der Kleinen bei. Keeline will auch Abzüge."  
Er musterte Sie. Es hatte doch gehießen, dass sie keinen Kontakt mehr aufnehmen würden. Und doch war sie hier. Allerdings: Der Vertrag hatte nur Keeline selbst betroffen. Die Betafee war nicht daran gebunden.  
Und plötzlich spürte er wie sich Sorge in ihm breit machte. Es war bisher ein so perfekter Tag gewesen, aber wenn die von da drüben jetzt wieder her kamen und erneut mit ihren Spielchen begannen, wenn sie auf die Idee kam wieder dort anzusetzen, wo ihre Vorgängerin aufgehört hatte, also dass sie seine Familie von einer Katastrophe in die nächste stürzen wollte...  
Seine kleine Familie zu ihrem Spielzug machten...  
Er musste es jetzt beenden, eindeutig und für immer. Auf dass sich nicht die nächste Generation (was eben allerdings schon Remmy und Sev waren) mit den zweien konfrontiert sahen.  
Er musste ihr klar machen, dass man nicht so einfach über Wesen anderer Dimensionen verfügen konnte, nur weil man die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Vor allem nicht mit Menschen, die er liebte oder die ihm am Herzen lagen. Seine Stimme kam nun leise und zischend, wie eine Schlange in Angriffshaltung. „Ich denke wir sollten mit offenen Karten spielen. Wenn Sie meiner Familie etwas antun oder etwas zustoßen lassen... dann werde ich Sie jagen und finden. Es wird keinen Ort geben an dem Sie sich verstecken können. Auch nicht in ihrer Dimension. Das schöre ich."  
Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen änderte sich. Sein kleiner Monolog hatte Eindruck gemacht, aber nicht den, den er sich wünschte. Wo bisher nur ein sehr tiefes Braun gewesen war dunkelten ihre Augen nun im Zorn nach, wurden schwarz, seinen eigenen Augen also gar nicht unähnlich. Ihre Augen schienen zu glühen. Ihre Wut musste beachtlich sein.  
Als würde sich in ihrem Innern Energie aufbauen und man ein wenig durch die Tore ihrer Seele davon durchblitzen sehen. Als sie sprach war ihre Stimme überraschend tief und bedrohlich. Es hatte nichts mehr mit dem Ton gemein, den er noch vor ein paar Minuten bei ihr vernommen hatte. „Droh mir nicht, Severus Snape. Denn anders als Keeline bin ich nicht so nett. Oder eher so leicht einzuschüchtern. Wenn du die Hand gegen mich hebst verlierst du sie." Sie blinzelte und ihre dunklen Haare die sich wie bei einer zornigen Katze gehoben hatten sanken in ihre vorherige Lage zurück, genau so wie das zornige Glühen aus ihrer Iris und der Regenbogenhaut wich. „Ich würde sie dir zwar vermutlich irgendwann wieder dran schrauben aber das willst du doch nicht wirklich, oder?" Ihr Ton war zuckersüß und das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen huldvoll.  
Er schluckte unwillkürlich. Du meine Güte, sie hatte Feuer. Und wenn er nicht acht gab verbrannte er sich gehörig an ihr die Finger. Es war definitiv unklug sie zum Feind zu haben. Aber was würde sie nicht für eine großartige Verbündete abgeben?

* * *

So, soviel zu diesem Chap. 

**TBC :)**

**F**eed**b**ack oder Kommentare?


	17. Kapitel 17

**Pe **

Ich kann es halt nicht lassen. Ein Lupin ist wunderbar. Ein Snape ist umwerfen. Aber zwei Lupins oder zwei Snapes? Womöglich noch ein Snape-Lupinchen? #hähä# Das ist unübertrefflich. Und wer könnte da schon wiederstehen?

Und Severus droht M? Nun ja.. Er wagt es weil er es muß. Er will ja seine Family beschützen. Sein Rudeltrieb ist genauso ausgeprägt wie der seines Partners. :)

**

* * *

**

**Lorelei Lee**

Naja, immerhin agieren wir nicht auf Mary Sue Basis. Statt dessen murksen wir fröhlich in deren Dimension herum. Auch wenn Severus uns dafür jedesmal gerne würgen würde.

**

* * *

**

**Luthien**

#Luthien groß ansehe# Ich weiß das ich verrückt bin. Und ich denke mal M weiß es auch. (Das sie verrückt ist oder das ich es bin lasse ich jetzt außen vor)

Allerdings "Quälen" wir unsere Charas ja nicht. Zumindest nicht wirklich. Manchmal scheuche ich Severus etwas oder Remus gerät in die Bredulje aber niemandem wird echtes Leid zugefügt. Dafür finde ich mein favorisiertes Wolfsrudel einfach zu knuffig. #blödegrinse#

Und du vermist die Aktion? Nun ja... Dieses Kapitel wird es wieder mal spannend. Wir sprachen ja schon über die unterschiedlichen Lebenserwartungen von Zauberern und Werwölfen, oder?

#diabolisch Hände reibe#

Und erhol dich gut und werd schnell wieder fitt. #bedutsam drücke#

**

* * *

**

**M**

Ich wollte dir nur wieder mal fürs Betan danken. #Dich erbarmungslos durchknuddle und danach hüstelnd deine Kleidung wieder entkrumple# Hab Dank, Prinzessin. :D

**

* * *

**

****

**AN:** Ich bin ein bekennender **Terry Pratchett** Fan. Der Kerl ist einfach unschlagbar was sarkastische Ironie mit einem kräftigen Schuß Humor angeht. Vor allem wenn der Schwarz gekleidete Katzenfan und der Zauberer mit den Narben am Rücken und den durchtrainierten Sprinterbeinen sich begegnen. Entsprechend liegen auch die **Rechte** bei **T.P.** für einen Chara dieses Kapitels.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 17**

Der plötzliche Wechsel in Snapes Minenspiel von wütend, zu besorgt zu hinterhältig vergnügt ließ M stutzen. Was hatte er denn jetzt wieder vor? Er hielt ihr ganz selbstverständlich den Arm hin und ließ sie sich einhaken, zog sie fast schon hinter sich herschleifend zum Taufbecken und platzierte sie neben Joan Barcley, die Tochter seiner Schwester. Also eigentlich Remmys und Sevs Cousine. Sie sollte Patin sein. Und die Betafee auch gleich noch.

„Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein, Snape. Ich kann keine Taufpatin sein. Zumal ich doch fotografieren will."

Er winkte nur rasch den Priester herbei und da es plötzlich ganz ruhig im Kirchenschiff wurde und die Zeremonie begann, konnte sie sich nicht mehr drücken. In einer Sekunde der Ruhe schwenkte Snape seinen Zauberstab und berührte ihre Kamera damit. Diese begann zu schweben und als sie die Schlaufe los ließ platzierte sich der Apparat folgsam in einem angemessenen Abstand und wartete selbstständig auf hübsche Motive. Damit war auch ihr Fotografieargument entkräftet. Wofür gab es sonst Magie?

Der Kirchenmann begann seine kleine Rede und M nutzte die Gelegenheit um Severus anzuzischen. „Du bist unmöglich."

„Ich weiß."

Als die Namen der Paten genant werden sollten, da sie das Baby traditionell gemeinsam hielten während das Weihwasser gegossen wurde stockte der Priester. „Wie heißen sie eigentlich?"

Sie lächelte gequält. Das hatte ja kommen müssen. „M. Einfach M."

Er runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Akzeptierte es aber. „Ehm."

„Nein, M. Nur M. Wie der Buchstabe."

„Ich denke Emm dürfte im Moment ein Kompromiss sein, in Ordnung Miss?"

Sie rollte die Augen – dass das auch nie jemand kapierte - nickte dann doch ergeben. Wenn's sein musste. Sie würde sich hier nicht mit ihm streiten während unzählige Handkameras, Photoaparte und 200 Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Das war der Aufmerksamkeit zuviel. Und so wurde die Betafee und Schrecken der dunklen Mächte die Schutzpatronin der Antonia Snape-Lupin Linie.

Nach der Zeremonie verabschiedete er M. Freundlich gab ihr ihre Kamera zurück, welche die ganze Zeit fröhlich vor sich hingeknipst hatte und wünschte ihr noch alles Gute. Dann schlenderte er zurück zu seinem Mann. Er war recht zufrieden mit sich und dem Verlauf des Tages. Er erwartete nicht wirklich, dass die Betafee einen aktiven Part übernehmen würde. Etwas im Sinne eines Patengeschenks oder so. Aber da sie jetzt indirekt an die Familie gebunden war würde sie seinen Lieben auch nichts tun. Hoffte er zumindest – er konnte sie nicht richtig einschätzen. Dass sie nun auch eine Verbündete war, war Snape wesentlich lieber als alles andere.

Die Eingangstüre zum Saal wurde aufgeschoben und ein Mann schob sich verstohlen in den Raum. In der linken Hand hielt er eine Kamera. Severus war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm zog mit links die Tür ganz auf, drückte ihm die rechte Hand aufs verblüffte Gesicht - der Blick der erschrockenen Augen durch das Gitter von Severus langen Fingern war unbezahlbar - und stieß ihn so entschlossen wieder in die Vorhalle, wo er unelegant auf dem Allerwertesten landete.

Die Zeitungsfritzen würden sich gefälligst gedulden müssen bis sie die Kirche samt Versammlungssaal von sich aus verließen. Er verabscheute Paparatzis.

Er erzählte Remus, was bei M geschehen war und dieser gab nicht ganz glücklich zu, dass es ziemlich gut gelaufen war. Gab aber auch zögerlich zu bedenken, dass es vielleicht keine ganz so gute Idee war sich mit M anlegen. Er hoffte, dass das Ganze nicht ins Arge kam. Durch ihre Position in der andern Dimension könnte sie ihnen sehr gefährlich werden.

Dass man von dort aus Einfluss auf ihre Welt nehmen konnte und speziell auf die Menschen die darin lebten war sehr seltsam und beunruhigend. Teilweise auch bedrohlich. Doch soweit er wusste hatten immer nur eine höchstens zwei Personen au ihrer Dimension Einfluss auf seine Welt, nicht mehr. Und dementsprechend, wenn man sich der Grundsätze und Moral des Jeweiligen sicher war und man mit ihm umzugehen wusste, konnte man unter umständen sogar einen Vorteil daraus ziehen. Natürlich immer zu einem gewissen Preis, doch das gehörte einfach dazu. Nichts im Leben war umsonst. Sie sahen sich ihre Söhne und ihr Enkelchen glücklich an. Auch die 4 anderen Kinder, Thomas, William, Diana und Rosemarie.

Die Kinder spielten auch schön. Hin und wieder hörte man ihre nicht gerade leisen Stimmen, Rufe und Ähnliches. Lachen zum Beispiel. Es war unverkennbar, dass sie Eltern hatten die sie liebten. Denn andernfalls hätten sie sich das nicht rausnehmen können.

Remus' Hand wanderte unter Snapes schwarze Festtagsrobe, zupfte am lose anliegenden Kummerbund - Snape hätte ihn weiß Gott nicht gebraucht, er war immer noch sehr dünn, aber es gehörte halt zur vollständigen Kleidung - verschwand mit der Hand darunter und tätschelte seinen Mann. Nur von einer dünnen Stoffbaumwollschicht von seiner bloßen Haut getrennt. Snape gab ein Geräusch vor sich, das zwischen einen Seufzen, einem Stöhnen und einem protestierendem Laut lag. Der Blick, den er seinem Mann dafür zuwarf, ließ diesen wohlig erschauern. Es würde heute Abend garantiert sehr interessant werden.

Antonia wuchs fortan normal und so schnell, wie es sich gehörte. Trotzdem war sie immer etwas größer als ihre Alterskameraden. Womöglich, weil sie einen Hochgewachsenen Großvater und große Väter hatte. Ein niedliches Mädchen mit roten Haaren und grünen Augen. Sie schoss damit vollkommen aus der Art, was aber keinen im Mindesten störte. Sie am Allerwenigsten.

Erst als sie Sommersprossen bekam.

Aber da war ihr Großvater gerne behilflich. Sie schenkte ihm dafür ein Laubfrosch-Pärchen, das Remus nach langem und ausgiebigem Lachen im Gartenteich aussetzte. Dort konnten sie gedeihen oder abwandern oder was auch immer. Der Blick mit dem Snape zwischen "Zutaten" und "Mittagessen" geschwankt hatte war einfach zu amüsant gewesen. Allerdings hätte Antonia da garantiert was dagegen gehabt.

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Snape Manor**

Severus hatte sich in den letzten paar Jahren einen gesunden tiefen Schlaf angewöhnt. Warum auch nicht, es gab nichts mehr zu fürchten. Entsprechend dauerte es auch etwas bis ihn die Bewegung im Bett weckte. Seine Schwarzen Augen schlugen auf und er sah seinen Partner verwirrt an. Dieser hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt mit Armen und Beinen und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sein Körper war warm und trotzdem bebte er wie ein junger Baum im Sturm.

„Remus?" Seine Stimme war vom Schlafen noch belegt, doch das seltsame Verhalten seines Mannes alarmierte ihn und so war der Tonfall besorgt.

„Ich habe Angst."

„Wovor?"

„Ich weiß nicht.."

Severus Arme schlossen sich um Remus, verfalteten sich hinter seinem Rücken. Sie hatten viel Hautkontakt und das schien seinen Mann doch etwas zu beruhigen, dennoch konnte der Zaubertränkemeister die extreme Spannung in ihm spüren. „Was ist denn los?"

„Ich bin seit gestern Abend so unruhig und es wurde immer schlimmer. So schlimm sogar, dass es mich aufwachen ließ."

Severus Blick flog zur Kristallkugel am Nachtisch. Diese war Klar und zeigte nicht die geringste Trübung, es war keine Gefahr registrierbar. Severus verstand wirklich nicht, was sein Partner hatte, aber er vertraute Remus' Instinkten genauso, wie seinen eigenen. Er holte seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Kissen hervor und reichte auch Lupin seinen aus der Nachttischschublade.

Sie warteten, aufgesetzt gegen das hölzerne Kopfende gelehnt was passieren würde. Remus hatte seinen Kopf gegen Severus Brust gelehnt, seinen Rücken gegen den Torso seines Mannes abgestützt und wirkte nun viel gefasster. Der freundliche Druck der Arme um seine Taille hatte eine nicht wegzuleugnende, entspannende Wirkung auf ihn.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange und Snape spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhärchen aufstellten und Remus ließ einen Laut hören, den er in ihrem ganzen Jahrzehntelangen Zusammensein höchstens 4 bis 5 Mal wahrgenommen hatte. Er knurrte. Was auch immer geschehen würde, es stand kurz bevor.

Dann kam ER.

Aus dem Nichts trat er einfach in das Schlafzimmer der beiden Zauberer, lautlos und unaufhaltbar. Gevatter Tod.

Remus' Augen folgten dem Lauf der geschwungenen Sensenschneide und seine Iris weitete sich ungläubig, starrte dann den Sensenmann selbst an. Er wirkte wie aus einer Mittelalterlichen Zeichnung entsprungen, mit Kapuzenmantel, Sanduhren am Gürtel und der Sense in der Hand. Der Schnitter war gekommen.

Es schien ihm allerdings unangenehm zu sein so angestarrt zu werden, vor allem von zwei Männern, die zusammen im Schlafzeug in einem Ehebett kauerten und kampfbereit Zauberstäbe gegen ihn hoben. „WAS STARRT IHR SO? UND WARUM SEHT IHR MICH ÜBERHAUPT?" Er spürte die Thaumaturgie, die in beiden floss, unterschiedlich ausgeprägt zwar aber stark. „ACH JA... EURE ART KANN JA AUCH DIE _Anderen_ SEHEN."

Die Zwei rückten noch näher zusammen, Snape nutzte den freien Arm und legte ihn um Remus' Hüfte. „Wen von uns willst du holen?"

Der Schnitter deutete mit einem fleischlosen Finger auf Lupin.

Der Griff des Schwarzhaarigen um seinen Partner wurde noch fester, tat ihm fast schon weh. „Vergiss es!"

„SEINE ZEIT IST UM. ER HAT DAS IHM HÖCHSTMÖGLICHE ALTER ERREICHT." Remus spürte, wie sich sein Körper zu lockern begann, wie er langsam akzeptierte, was die Unvermeidbarkeit des Endes ihnen mitteilte. Aber das wollte er nicht, wollte noch nicht gehen. „Woran sterbe ich? Jeder muss an etwas sterben."

„AM ALTER, REMUS LUPIN. DU BIST 65 JAHRE ALT. DAS IST MEHR ALS ES FÜR EINEN WERWOLF ÜBLICH IST."

Snape schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Er wäre im Schlaf gestorben?"

„SO WAR ES GEDACHT, JA. ABER IHR ZAUBERER SEID SO NAH AM OKTARINEN WAHRNEHMEN, DASS IHR ES WOHL SPÜRTET. VERABSCHIEDET EUCH. ES WIRD ZEIT."

„Nein!" Severus stand auf und schob Remus, der hinter ihm war, langsam mit sich fort vom Schnitter. Ihre Chancen ihm zu entkommen waren nanoskopisch. Aber sie wollten nicht einfach so aufgeben. Das Skelett im Kapuzenmantel, zog sein Schwert, das zwar nur für Könige gedacht war, aber auch für widerspenstige Zauberer tauglich wäre. „ICH NEHME DICH MIT, LUPIN. UND WENN IHR WEITER ÄRGER MACHT KOMMST DU AUCH MIT SEVERUS SNAPE. ICH HABE NOCH ANDERE SEELEN, ZU HOLEN, BIN EINE VIELBESCHÄFTIGTE ENTITÄT."

**

* * *

**

****

**TBC**

Feedback?

Kommentare?

DROHUNGEN???


	18. Kapitel 18

**Pe **

#schmunzel# Ich liebe den Chara Remus Lupin. Glaubst du wirklich ich würde ihm etwas irreparables antun? Ja, ich lasse ihn manchmal sterben (Die lange nacht/Jenseits) aber ich lasse ihn auch immer wieder auferstehen. Und wenn ich ihm gewallt antue wird es entweder auch rückgängig gemacht oder er –vergisst- es. Der Kerl ist viel zu knuffig als das ich ihm böses wollte.

Außerdem: Wenn ich Remus sterben ließe... Snape würde ein Wasserwacht Bot kapern, den Styx runterfahren, seinen Schatz einladen, Zerberus was auf die drei Schnauzen geben und Lupinchen heim bringen. Er würde sich garantiert nicht von so etwas lächerlichem wie dem Tot von seinem geliebten Trennen lassen. Snape doch nicht. #GRINS#

Ja, ich finde Pratchett auch klasse. Und Tod ist doch DER Sensenmann schlechthin. Hast du alles Sense gelesen? Wo er in Ruhestand geschickt wird und die drei Ominösen seine Rolle übernehmen sollen? DAS ist ein gutes Buch!

Und ich vermute das die Frösche auch froh sind nicht auf Severus Teller oder in einem seiner Kessel gelandet zu sein.

* * *

****

**Hi Besserweiss :D**

Das Foto ist gut geworden nicht? Es war wirklich gut warm an dem tag wie man wohl auch an unserer Kleidung sieht aber es war ein wunderschöner Ausflug. M ist eine vorzügliche Reiseleiterin. :) :)

Und wir alle werden Alt, Besserweiß. Bis auf Merlin, der wird jünger. Ist also nicht deine Schuld. ;)

Diese Beschreibung des Wilden Babys das sich nicht auf Ultraschall Bilder Bannen lassen wollte habe ich dem Leben entliehen. Meine Mutter gibt diese Anekdote sehr gerne zum Besten wenn ich etwas übermütig durchs Haus tobe.

Golfclub ist ein Krische, huh? Aber es paßte so schön. :D

Antonias Farbliche Unterschiede zur restlichen Familie erschienen mir nötig. Weil: Ihr einer Vater ist schwarzhaarig. Ihr anderer Elter ist annähernd Blond. Wenn man Schwarz und Blond Kombiniert kommt laut Mendel und Darwin und meiner höchsteigenen Meinung und Geschmack Rot raus. #gnihi#

Photoapparat? #Pfeif# Es gibt mehr dinge zwischen Himmel und erde .... #unschuldigen Augenaufschlag probe# Nü?

Liebe Besserweiß, am Anfang war die Energie in ihren Augen Blau. Aber das konnte ich so nicht stehenlassen. Sie hätte mich gewürgt. Und da eh alles durch ihre Betafee Hände muß hätte ich es auch nicht reinmogeln können. Weiterer Knackpunkt... Sie hat mein Paßwort. Ergo könnte sie es auch wieder korrigieren falls ich es doch durchzuwurschteln versucht hätte. #schiefschmunzel#

Du brauchst Tips beim Werwolf knurren und Drohgebärden? Unsere Gute M hat ein Lupinchen zuhause, vielleicht borgt sie ihn dir ja. Ich kann dir meinen leider nicht ausborgen. Er ist hochschwanger und sein Mann bewacht ihn mit Argusaugen. Frag blos nicht!

Und die Namensähnlichkeit ist rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. #überzeugend nicke#

Und du hast Pratchett getroffen?? WOW!! Ich bin beeindruckt. Hab zwar mal ein bild von ihm gesehen wüßte aber nicht ob ich ihn wiedererkennen würde. Bei welcher Gelegenheit hast du ihn denn getroffen? #Neugirig#

Tod bezeichnet sich selbst als ... ich glaube er nennt es osmotisch. Da gefällt mir ´VIELBESCHÄFTIGTE ENTITÄT' einfach besser. Aber wir regeln das schon human. Und Canis. Keine Angst. :D

* * *

****

****

**just a guest**

Ihr könntet eine "Rettet die Werwölfe e.V." Interessensgemeinschaft aufmachen. Hui, ihr hängt ja sehr an Lupinchen. Geht mir nicht anders aber ich freu mich das ihr so auf seiner Seite seid. Ich muß also nicht mit Schlägen bedroht werden. Auch wenn es mir eine große Motivation ist nicht auf dumme Ideen zu kommen wenn so eine massive Holzkeule über meinem Kopf schwebt als nette Erinnerung daran meine Tipselfinger von Lupinchen zu lassen. #schluck#

* * *

****

****

**Mary Hawk**

Deine Vermutung Mary ist prophetisch richtig. Und dein Lob freut mich sehr. :D #radioaktiv strahle und mein Zimmer erleuchte# #ein AKW ist ein Staub dagegen#

Und für TBC bin ich immer zu haben. Zumindest noch -laut M-: 4 Kapitel lang. :)

* * *

**Rückbick: **_„Nein!" Severus stand auf und schob Remus, der hinter ihm war, langsam mit sich fort vom Schnitter. Ihre Chancen ihm zu entkommen waren nanoskopisch. Aber sie wollten nicht einfach so aufgeben. Das Skelett im Kapuzenmantel, zog sein Schwert, das zwar nur für Könige gedacht war, aber auch für widerspenstige Zauberer tauglich wäre. „ICH NEHME DICH MIT, LUPIN. UND WENN IHR WEITER ÄRGER MACHT KOMMST DU AUCH MIT SEVERUS SNAPE. ICH HABE NOCH ANDERE SEELEN, ZU HOLEN, BIN EINE VIELBESCHÄFTIGTE ENTITÄT."_

* * *

**Kapitel 18**

Snapes Hand suchte die seines Mannes und er riss seinen Zauberstab hoch, rief einen Fluch aus, der die Zeit verlangsamte und ihnen ein paar zusätzliche Sekunden schenkte. Dann rannte er los, mit Remus an der Hand und sie jagten durch das dunkle Haus bis zu seinem Labor. Dort zerrte Snape eine Phiole aus seinem Vorratsschrank und drückte sie Remus in die Hand. "Schnell, trink."  
Es gab keine Gelegenheit, um zu fragen was das war, er musste seinem Mann vertrauen und tat es auch ohne zu zögern. Das Zeug, das seine Kehle hinab rann, schmeckte unangenehm aber nicht schlimm. Nach Kräutern, und Metall.  
Tod tauchte neben ihnen auf, hob seine Klinge und stutzte dann doch. Snape hatte er mit einer entschiedenen Geste gebannt, der Zauberer konnte nicht mehr eingreifen, aber er machte trotzdem keine Anstalten Remus mit der Sense zu nahe zu rücken. "ETWAS HAT SICH VERÄNDERT."  
Er hob eine der Sanduhren von seinem Gürtel hoch und betrachtete wie eine gewisse Menge Sand brav hinab rieselte, vom Bestand weiter oben schöpfend. Es gab wieder Lebenszeit darin und er konnte sich nicht erklären wo die herkam. Der Blick seiner leeren Augenhöhlen richtete sich auf Snape und das blaue Glühen darin funkelte ihn wütend an. "WAS HAST DU GETAN? UND WIE?"  
Snape presste grimmig die Zähne aufeinander, gab dann doch Antwort. "Einen Stärkungs- und Kräftigungstrank. Er enthielt alles Gesunde was nur hineinging ohne ihn schneidfähig werden zu lassen. Das Zeug wird meinen Mann noch ein paar weitere Jahre leben lassen. Dafür sorge ich!" So machte man sich zwar nicht unbedingt Freunde aber das war ja auch nicht Severus' primäres Ziel. Er wollte seinen Lebenspartner retten, nicht gute Beziehungen zu Gevatter Tod knüpfen.  
Das Skelett in Kapuze und Mantel drohte ihm noch mal mit einem knöchernen Finger, dann verschwand es.  
Die Beiden spürten, dass er fort war, das Eigenempfinden kam zurück und Snape nahm seinen Geliebten sofort in den Arm als der Bann brach. Sie hielten einander, noch sehr erschrocken von dem was geschehen war. "Hast du dich in letzter Zeit schlecht gefühlt, oder so? Etwas, dass du einem Arzt erzählen willst?"  
"Nein, gar nichts. Ich hätte es dir gesagt wenn es mir schlecht gegangen wäre. Das war total überraschend."  
Sie kehrten ins Bett zurück und versuchten noch etwas Schlaf zu finden, den sie aber bis zum Morgengrauen nicht bekamen. Severus wachte auch danach noch über seinen Gefährten als dieser endlich eingedöst war und ließ den Blick nicht von ihm. Er würde heute mit ihm zum Arzt gehen und ihn komplett durchchecken lassen. Erst von Poppy und dann von einem Werwolf-Spezialisten. Anschließend würde er ihm alles an Tränken brauen, die ihn stärkten und sein Leben verlängerten, die er jemals gelernt hatte und die sich aus Büchern auftreiben ließen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Remus etwas zustieß.

Zeit verging und aus Monaten wurden Jahre. Remus wirkte dank der Medizin die er von Snape regelmäßig eingeflösst bekam so fitt und Lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und auf sein Drängen hin nahm auch Snape von seinem eigenen Mittelchen. Er wollte seinen Partner nicht überleben. Auch wenn sie erst 70 waren und gut und gerne noch mal so lange leben konnten. Severus zumindest. Aber so wie es aussah setzte sein Mann einen guten Teil seiner Forschungszeit dafür ein, dafür zu sorgen, dass Remus der langlebigste Werwolf aller Zeiten werden würde.  
Eines Vormittags stand Remus im Atelier und malte eine Efeuranke, die sich über die Fassade des Küchenflügels erstreckte, als Severus mit geröteten Wangen und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht hereingestürmt kam. Er wedelte etwas herum, das wie ein Blassrosa Kristall aussah. Er drückte Remus das Was-auch-immer in die Farbverklecksten Hände und wartete auf die Reaktion.  
Sie fiel überrascht aus. Es kribbelte ganz leicht und war angenehm das Gebilde zu halten, man wurde ruhig und fühlte sich wohl.  
"Spürst du etwas?"  
"Ja. Es ist angenehm. Wie eine Batterie für Menschen."  
Severus raubte sich einen schnellen Kuss von Remus' Lippen und verschwand wieder mit dem Kristall. Was war das denn gewesen? Er sah seinem Lebenspartner noch einen Moment lang hinterher und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Staffelei zu. Er würde es noch früh genug erfahren.

Etwa eine Woche später wurde Remus zur Abendessenszeit von einem der Hauselfen angesprochen und in den großen Speisesaal gebeten. Dort war die Tafel schon aufs Festlichste gedeckt und verführerische Gerüche zogen über die unterschiedlichen Gänge. Ihm kam Appetit, obwohl er bisher noch nicht mal hungrig gewesen war. Und Severus erwartete ihn schon. Er trug eine Nachtblaue Robe, die Haare ordentlich frisiert und von einem schwarzen Band zurück gehalten. Er hatte sich schick gemacht ohne Overdressed zu wirken. Kerzen schwebten im ganzen Raum und Remus musste schlucken. "Es ist nicht unser Hochzeitstag. Es hat auch keiner von uns Geburtstag. Welchen besonderen Anlass habe ich vergessen?"  
"Muss alles immer einen Grund haben?"  
Remus überlegte einen Moment lang und nickte dann schief grinsend. "Ja."  
Er wurde mit dunkel glitzernden Augen gemustert, dann stand Severus auf, schob ihn zu seinem Stuhl und rückte diesen wieder heran als sich Lupin niederließ. "Gedulde dich noch ein kleines Weilchen."  
Sie aßen sehr gut und mit Genuss, es war wieder mal unschlagbar was die Elfen da zusammenzauberten. Schließlich stand Snape auf und holte ein dunkles Samtkästchen hervor. Er ging vor Remus auf ein Knie und lächelte voller Liebe zu ihm hoch. Lupin erwiderte das Lächeln, war aber auch verwirrt. Was ging hier vor sich? Widerstandslos ließ er zu, dass seine Hand genommen und von Snape etwas herangezogen wurde. Die schwarze Schatulle klappte auf und der Zaubertränkemeister holte einen wunderschön gefertigten Ring hervor. Er glitzerte silbrig, was Remus etwas zusammenzucken ließ aber er vertraute seinem Mann.  
Die Berührung des Metalls war kühl auf seiner Haut aber nicht schmerzhaft. Es war wunderschön gearbeitet und ein milchig rosafarbener Stein war eingefasst in unzähligen kleinen Splittern, in einem filigran verwobenem Muster. "Er ist wundervoll. Und garantiert sehr teuer. Aber wofür?"  
"Es ist ein Geschenk für dich. Den Stein habe ich selbst hergestellt, er ist magisch. So lange du ihn trägst wird er dich stärken und dir gut tun. Er wird dich mir noch viele Jahre erhalten."  
Lupins Augen waren bei der Erklärung groß geworden und er wirkte etwas ungläubig bis erschrocken. "Aber es ist kein Stein der Weißen, ja? Ich würde es dir zutrauen."  
Snape schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. "Genau so wie Flamell sehe auch ich ein, dass so etwas viel zu gefährlich ist. Es ist ein SdW oder Umgangssprachlich: Esdewe."  
"Wo ist der Unterschied?"  
Snape kniete noch immer vor ihm, noch vom Ring überstreifen und so hatte Remus eine hervorragende Sicht darauf, wie er langsam aber nachhaltig errötete. Das bekam man bestenfalls alle Schaltjahre zu sehen. "Severus?"  
"Man kann kein Gold damit herstellen."  
"Aha." Severus verstand es wieder mal hervorragend eine Aussage zu machen die Inhaltlich zwar absolut richtig war aber vollkommen falsche Schlussfolgerungen beim Befragen hervorriefen. Es ließ sich mit dem Esdewe vielleicht kein Gold herstellen aber dass er unsterblich machte hatte Sev nicht dementiert. Mit anderen Worten, solang er das Schmuckstück trug würde er ewig leben. Nett.  
Er ergriff Severus an den Seiten und zog ihn zu sich hoch. "Du verdienst den Titel ‚Meister der Zaubertränke', so wahr ich hier sitze."

Zeitsprung: Einige Jahre später. 

Bei einem großen Fest zum Jubiläum von Schloss Hogwarts - es war zwar kein Rundes Jubiläum, aber es war allen mal wieder nach einer kleinen Feier - kamen alte Freunde zusammen, die sich wirklich lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten und neue Freunde, die ihre Schule und ihre Mitkommilitonen wiedersehen wollten.

Die Lupin und Snape Senioren kamen genauso zu diesem Fest wie ihre Kinder und einige derjenigen ihrer Nachfahren, die auch nach Hogwarts gegangen waren. Alles in allem 15 Leutchen. Nicht ihre volle Mannschaftsstärke, aber schon mal recht beeindruckend. Vor allem, da sie alle gemeinsam eintrafen und zur Hallentür hereinkamen. Der eine Teil blond, die anderen schwarzhaarig und dann noch das letzte Drittel mit roten Haaren.  
Sie mengten sich problemlos unters restliche Volk und amüsierten sich. Als Remus Dumbledore am Lehrertisch sah erstarrte er unwillkürlich in der Bewegung, lehnte sich dann gegen seinen Mann und raunte ihm eine Frage zu. Der Träger des Merlinordens Erster Klasse hatte sich beängstigend wenig verändert. "Sag mal Sev, wie alt ist Albus eigentlich?"  
Der Zaubertränkemeister sah auf seine Hände hinab, schien es im Geiste nachzurechnen. "Etwas über 250. Kann das stimmen?" Er sah Remus fragend an, überdachte ihr eigenes Alter. Summierte dann daraus das des Mannes, der ihm immer eine Art Vater gewesen war. "Etwas über 250. Ich bin mir ganz sicher."  
Das Paar sah hinüber zum Direktor und beobachtete, wie er vergnügt dem Treiben im großen Saal zusah, sich ab und an etwas in den Mund steckte, das er dann genüsslich kaute. Remus versuchte es erst mal mit dem Naheliegendsten. "Hast du ihm auch einen Kristall geschenkt?"  
"Nein. Ich habe ihn schon vor etlichen Jahren gefragt aber er wollte keinen."  
Der alte Zauberer war nun einmal der Überzeugung, dass man die Lebenszeit, die einem zur Verfügung stand, so gut nutzen sollte wie möglich und nicht so weit strecken wie nur irgend machbar. Deswegen wollte er sich auch nicht von Severus helfen lassen. Gönnen tat er den beiden ihren kleinen Trick gegen das Altern trotzdem. Sie hatten sich Glück mehr als verdient.  
Die Exschüler und inzwischen erwachsen gewordenen Jungs sannen etwas über ihren Mentor nach.  
"250 Jahre! Was hält ihn dann immer noch am Laufen?"  
Erneut verschwanden einige dieser ominösen kleinen Was-auch-Immer hinter dem weißen Bart. Und beiden kam im selben Moment ein Gedanke, sahen sich wissend an. "Zitronendrops?"  
Auch verdammt hohe Tiere hatten so ihre kleinen Placebos. Und diese funktionierten in Albus Fall offensichtlich hervorragend.  
Sie schmunzelten. Manche mochten die Marotten des wundervollen inzwischen schon sehr weisen Zauberers ja mit einem Kopfschütteln bedenken, aber sie würden auch nie seine Größe erreichen. Die Welt trotz allem, was er in seinem langen Leben gesehen und erlebt hatte, noch immer zu lieben und zu genießen. Wo sie gerade dabei waren: "Wo ist eigentlich Minerva?"  
"Wo wohl?"  
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wanderte zu einem größeren Gryffindor-Knäuel. Dort hatte sich eine Schar aus ehemaligen Absolventen versammelt und plauderte angeregt, unter anderem miteinander, aber auch mit ihrer alten Hauslehrerin. Auch McGonagalls Haare waren inzwischen vornehm versilbert, doch sie war noch immer rüstig und ihre Augen scharf wie am Tag von Severus' und Remus' Einschulung. Unterrichten tat sie schon seit einem guten Jahrzehnt nicht mehr, doch sie war noch immer die Vertraute und Ansprechpartnerin der Gryffindors. Zumal sie ja auch weiterhin mit Albus zusammen im Schloss wohnte. Eine recht späte aber dafür von Liebe erfüllte Hochzeit war dem eine kleine Weile vorausgegangen.

* * *

**TBC**

So, ich glaube das dürfte alle „_Laßt die Werwölfe und ihre Gefährten leben_"Mitglieder gefreut haben.

Die beiden werden also noch verdammt laa aa aa aa aa aa aa aa aa aa a a a a a a aa nge da sein und sich guter Gesundheit erfreuen.

****

Ein **Feedback**?

Oder einen **Komentar**?

**Meinung**?

**Ansicht**?


	19. Kapitel 19

**Mary:**

Aber klar doch. Mußte ja sein. Alles andere hätte ich auch nicht machen können. Mag den Wolf doch auch so gerne.

Und die Vermutung das Dumbledore auch noch einen Stein der Weisen im Schreibtisch rumfliegen hat finde ich vorstelbar. Zuzutrauen wärs ihm.

* * *

**Kapitel 19**

In dem Knäuel aus lauten und aufgedrehten, unbeherrschten und doch liebenswerten Löwen tauchte ein wuscheliger rotbrauner Haarschopf auf. Er verschwand wieder hinter einem schlanken großen Mann und hielt sich an dessen Schultern fest, während die junge Frau zu ihm hoch lächelte. Es ließ sich eine gewisse Familienähnlichkeit erahnen. Snape tippte gezielt ins Blaue. "Granger?"  
"Jap. Hermines Enkelin. Und der schlaksige Bursche bei ihr..."  
"Lass mich raten. Potter?"  
"Ich liebe deinen deduktiven Verstand."  
"Nur den?"  
Remus legte seine Arme um Severus' Schultern und schenkte ihm einen bezaubernden Augenaufschlag. "Ich weiß auch deine anderen Vorzüge zu schätzen. Etwa deine langen muskulösen Beine, die einen im Liebesspiel so bestimmt umklammert halten. Oder dein wohlgeformtes Glied, das mich von Ekstase zu Ekstase treiben kann. Oder dein Lächeln wenn du friedlich schläfst und träumst. Ich liebe einfach alles an dir."  
Snape grinste daraufhin glücklich und erwiderte die liebevolle Umarmung um Remus' Hüften.  
Ein dezentes Hüsteln war zu hören.  
"Opa?"  
Sie trennten sich und sahen ihren Urenkel Robin Lupin an. "Ja?"  
In seiner Begleitung war eine nett aussehende Dame seines Alters. Also 25. Sie hielten Händchen und sahen auch ziemlich zufrieden aus. "Darf ich euch Iris vorstellen?"  
Remus lächelte sie warm an und drückte ihr sanft die Hand. Sie ihm spontan sympathisch. Sie lächelte offen zurück. Eine hübsche Erscheinung. Schlank, recht groß für eine Frau, sie überrage Robin knapp, blonde glatte Haare von einer Schleife zurück gehalten, die zu ihrer Augenfarbe passte. Eine Mischung aus graublau und Grün. "Es freut uns sehr sie kennen zu lernen, Iris. Robin hat uns schon viel von ihnen erzählt. Nur Gutes, wie ich hinzufügen möchte."  
Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach einem sanften ehrlichen Lachen zu Snape und ihre Haltung änderte sich etwas. Wurde aufrechter. Sie nickte ihm anstelle eines Handdrucks respektvoll zu. "Professor Snape. Es ist mir eine Ehre. Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört und noch mehr von Ihnen gelesen. Ihre Schriften zu Antitoxinen sind Standartlektüre an der Universität. Und Ihre Abhandlung über die Canis Lupis Rex war über Jahre in aller Munde und ist es unter Experten immer noch."  
Snape schmunzelte sie freundlich an, das Maximum was er sich Personen außerhalb der Familie an Freundlichkeit zugestand, und erwiderte ihr Nicken.  
Sie hatte sich auch bei ihm einen Stein im Brett verdient.  
Als die jungen Leute wenig später weiterschlenderten sahen ihnen die beiden Eheleute hinterher, wohlwollend..

"Eine nette junge Dame.", entschied Remus.  
"Sie wird gut zu ihm passen.", fand Snape.  
"Ja." Fügte der Blonde hinzu.  
"Und wenn sie ihn unglücklich macht wird sie es bereuen!" DAS hatte er sich nicht verkneifen können.  
Auch wenn seine Familie erstarkt war, an Einfluss und Mitgliederzahl spürte er immer noch das ständige Bedürfnis sie gegen wenn nötig Gott und die Welt zu verteidigen. (Und gegen fiese Autoren g)  
Remus lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen ihn und er wurde in eine vertrauliche Umarmung geschlossen. "Lass sie auch ihre eigenen Fehler machen, Sev. Sie müssen es lernen. Wir werden nicht ewig auf sie acht geben können."  
Severus hauchte ihm eine Liebkosung in den Nacken und noch ein kleines Stückchen Weg darüber. Zuhause hätte er den Pfad über seinen Schwanenhals, die Pulsader entlang, zu seinen Schlüsselbeinen fortgesetzt und ihm spätestens jetzt das Hemd von den Schultern gestrichen. In der Öffentlichkeit musste er sich leider auf kleine Streicheleinheiten beschränken. Allerdings interessierte es ihn wie Remus darauf kam, dass sie nicht auf Ewig ihre Linie beschützen konnten. "Wer sagt das?" Sie waren immerhin so gut wie unsterblich.  
Lupin runzelte leicht die Stirn und drehte den Kopf zu seinem Mann hoch. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und das Ganze endete in einem innigen Kuss. Es war schwer zu diskutieren wenn man so nah an den geliebten Menschen gepresst war, dass man gerade genug Atem bekam, um nicht die Besinnung zu verlieren.  
Albus mochte Recht haben, dass man die zur Verfügung stehende Zeit möglichst gut nutzen sollte. Doch wenn man die Ewigkeit als Spielwiese hatte, konnte man dann nicht auch eben für Immer glücklich sein?

Als sie wieder zuhause waren unterhielten sie sich über den Tag und merkten, dass sie nicht mal den Nachnamen ihrer möglichen künftigen Schwiegerenkelin kannten. Entsprechend waren sie jetzt doch neugierig.  
Remus schickte Robin am nächsten Tag eine Einladung zum Tee, die er annehmen konnte wann immer er wollte. Sie waren ohnehin immer zuhause. Nur 5 Uhr, das musste schon sein.  
3 Tage später nahm Robin, alleine, ohne seine Freundin, die Einladung an und sie verbrachten einen netten Nachmittag in dessen Folge Remus auch ganz nebenbei nach dem vollständigen Namen seiner Freundin fragte. Ohne sich etwas arges dabei zu denken meinte Robin: "Iris Malfoy."  
Die Reaktion seiner Großeltern war nicht wegzuleugnen. Sie waren auf einmal ganz starr und sahen ihn groß an. Dann einander. Remus hob zum Sprechen an doch Severus kam ihm zuvor. "Die Malfoys? Ur-Enkelin von Lucius Malfoy. Enkelin von Draco Malfoy?" Seine Stimme klang teils zweifelnd teils belustigt.  
Was war mit den beiden denn los? "Mag sein. Ich habe sie nicht nach ihrem kompletten Stammbaum gefragt. Was soll die Frage Dad?"  
"Hast du auf Familienfeiern niemals auf unsere Geschichten gelauscht? Nie unsere Geschichte verfolgt. Oder die der Malfoys? Sie sind.." Er sah seinen Mann Hilfe suchend an. Ihm fehlte das passende Verb.  
"Die Malfoys waren früher Diener der dunkeln Seite. Sie haben unaussprechliche Verbrechen begannen. Als Todesser."  
"Aber das ist doch alles schon fast 100 Jahre her. Den Dunklen Lord gibt es doch schon ewig nicht mehr. Was hat das ganze mit Iris und mir zu tun? Sie ist die Urenkelin. Sie würde keiner Fliege was zuleide tun."  
"Sie ist eine Malfoy!"  
"Ich liebe sie!"  
Das ließ die Älteren etwas ruhiger werden.  
Robin holte Luft. "Außerdem: Ich habe bei den Familienfeiern zugehört und zwischen den Zeilen gelauscht. Du.." Er faste seinen schwarzhaarigen Urahnen ins Auge "..warst auch ein Todesser. Das heißt, du bracht gar nicht mit dem Finger auf andere Leute zeigen."  
"Ich war ein Spion!"  
"Hinterher."  
"Ja. Unter Dumbledore, dann."  
"Aber du warst mindestens zwei Jahre lang ein Anhänger Voldemorts, genauso wie Lucius Malfoy, Lestrange und McNair. Also. Und du Großvater." Jetzt meinte er Remus. "Du warst Auror. Du hast auch getötet. Zwar dich auf der richtigen Seite fühlend, aber du hast getötet. Ihr habt beide schon mehr auf euer Gewissen geladen als sie jemals wird."  
Sie sahen sich an. Verbittert auf ihre jeweilige Position bestehend. Robin würde seine Freundin nicht aufgeben, nur weil seine Großeltern auf Zänkereien aus vergangenen Zeiten bestanden. Es ging hier um seine Liebe. Es hatte nichts mit ihnen zu tun.  
Schließlich lenkte Severus ein. "Na schön. Sie scheint ein anständiges Mädchen zu sein. Aber Du bist gewarnt. Wir billigen eure Verbindung." Er sah Remus an und dieser nickte etwas widerwillig. Aber immerhin. "Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, wir sind für dich da. Was auch immer passiert."  
Robin lächelte erleichtert. Sie hätten es ihm auch schwerer machen können und er war überzeugt, dass ihre Bedenken unbegründet waren, dass er mit Iris glücklich sein würde. Er blieb noch eine Stunde, dann verabschiedete er sich und kehrte nach Hause zurück. Auf die Bitte seiner Großeltern hin würde er Iris sagen, dass er zu einem Achtel ein Werwolf war. Sie wollten um seinetwillen sichergehen, dass sie nicht wie die anderen ihrer Familie vor einem Mischblut zurückschrecken würde.

Später, als sie sich bei der Verlobung der beiden wiedersahen, erkannten sie, wie glücklich die zwei waren. Sie hatte sich nicht an seiner Besonderheit gestört, hatte keine Angst vor ihm weil er Nachts etwas besser sehen konnte oder schon im Vorgarten wusste, wenn er heimkam, was es zu Abend geben würde.  
Die Älteren hielten sich fürs Erste im Hintergrund und beobachteten sie etwas besorgt und dann zunehmend gelassen. Die Chemie zwischen ihnen stimmte. Das konnte ein Blinder sehen.  
Auch wenn sie aus so vollkommen unterschiedlichen Häusern und Linien stammten.  
Sie würden glücklich sein.  
Der Gryffindor und der Slytherin verwoben ihre Hände, drückten liebevoll leicht zu. Es wäre ja auch nicht das erste Mal, dass diese so gegensätzlichen Ursprünge ein Traumpaar hervorbrachten.

****

* * *

****

**Jahre später:**

Es hatte sich einige Jahre lang nichts besonderes zugetragen. Das Leben war ruhig und gut. Entsprechend dachte sich auch Snape nichts als es eines Nachmittags an der Tür klopfte. Er öffnete selbst.  
Es war ein junges Pärchen.  
Der Mann fragte, ob er sich irgendwie auf dem Ansitz nützlich machen könnte. Für eine Mahlzeit für seine Begleiterin und ihn. Snape wollte schon abwehrend den Kopf schütteln und sie fortschicken, zu einer Armenspeisung im Nachbarort, doch dann trat Remus zu ihm, sah sich die beiden neugierig an. Er hatte den Anfang nicht mitbekommen und dachte sie baten, wie Behring (inzwischen ihr Gärtner) auch schon vor einem halben Jahr, darum bei ihnen für ein, zwei Nächte unterkriechen zu können. Doch dann weckte etwas seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Lupins feine Nase witterte sofort, dass auch die beiden keine ausschließlichen Menschen waren. Die Augen konnten sich leicht täuschen, sahen sie doch ganz normal aus. Doch sein Wolfssinn verriet ihm etwas anderes.  
Zudem hatte er den starken Verdacht, dass die Frau schwanger war. Ihre Pheromon-Ausschüttung ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu.  
Severus machte sich so seine Gedanken, dass hier in Zukunft sämtliche Landstreicher im Umkreis von 50 Meilen aufkreuzten würden, wenn sie das einreißen ließen, doch als ihm Remus zuflüsterte, dass die Führbitterin ein kleines Geheimnis hatte, stimmte er zu. Er würde niemandem Obdach verwehren, der Leben in sich trug.  
Wie sie später erfuhren waren die beiden Runaways.  
Ihre Eltern hatten ihre Verbindung nicht gebilligt, zumal sie auch gesellschaftlich nicht gerne gesehen war. Sie waren Mondträumer. Zumindest ihre Väter. Diese bleichen Waldbewohner, Elfen nicht unähnlich, doch wie Dryaden magisch mit den Bäumen verbunden. Die Mutter von Paul war eine Vela, die von Natalja ein normaler Mensch, bessergesagt eine normale Hexe.  
Im Verbotenen Wald kam es in der vor der Welt verborgenen Siedlung manchmal zu seltsamen Konstellationen. Ihr Kind würde also das Erbe aus drei unterschiedlichen Spezies in sich tragen. Wenn es erwachsen war würde es unter Umständen Kräfte haben, die es zu einem nicht zu unterschätzenden Faktor im Machtgefüge der Welt machen würde.  
Natalja war inzwischen im 5ten Monat und die kalte Jahreszeit fing gerade erst an. Die beiden Hausherren brachten nicht das Herz auf sie einem Winter zu überlassen, der hier in England genauso kalt wie endlos lang war. Zumal sie nur das hatten, was sie am Leib trugen und kaum genug Geld, um davon 4 Tage lang satt zu werden. Bisher hatten sie sich mit kleinen Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser gehalten, doch diese wurden Konjunkturbedingt bis über Silvester hinaus kaum vorhanden sein.  
Die beiden durften bleiben und im Frühling brachte Natalja eine gesunde Tochter zur Welt.  
Inzwischen hatten sich auch die beiden ihren Platz im Haus verdient, halfen in der Küche (Sie) oder eben im Haus/Garten (Er). Instandhaltung, Kochen, usw. Was gerade anfiel.  
Nach und nach, im Laufe der kommenden Jahrzehnte kamen immer mal wieder Hilfesuchende Werwölfe, magische Kreaturen und Verlorene zu ihnen. Blieben für ein paar Tage und häufig dann für immer. Der Dienstbotenflügel wurde wieder bewohnt und da sich auch immer wieder Angehörige der Snape/Lupins im Herrenhaus einquartierten und versorgt werden mussten passte es hervorragend.

* * *

**TBC**

:-)

Und bitte Feedbackt wieder wenn ihr noch mitlest. Ich weiß gar nicht ob hier überhaupt noch Interesse dran besteht. #schnief#


	20. Kapitel 20

Mary Hawk

Wie alt sie sind? Eine schwierige Frage. Denn du hast recht die Zeit rauscht nur so vorbei. Ich kann es dir nicht so genau sagen aber so in etwa 120. Das ist nicht mal soviel wenn man überlegt das der Original Dumbledore annähernd 170 ist. Laut Rowlings Timeline.

Und meine Pläne beziehen sich eigentlich darauf das alles gut wird. #smirk# Ich strebe ein Happy End an. Und zwar ein ausgewachsenes Richtig-großes-Über-Mega-Happy-End. #irre vor mich hin grinse#

PS: Ich weiß das ER in diesem Kapitel nicht _so_ gut wegkommt aber im letzten Kapitel wird ihm durchaus noch Tribut gezollt.

**

* * *

Pe **

#mich von Pe trösten lasse# Danke. :-)

Ich werde mal ein Auge drauf haben ob auch Autor-Alerts raus gehen. Klappt ja leider nicht immer.

Und dein lob freut mich sehr. Die beiden sind wirklich meine absoluten Lieblinge.

Also ICH habe nicht vor die beiden zu trennen. Das ist gar nicht meine Aufgabe. Sie haben einander ihre Liebe geschworen. Bis das der Tod sie scheide. Naja... entsprechend... kann ICH sie nicht trennen. Aber keine Angst, ich vergöttere dieses Paring viel zu sehr als das ich sie WIRKLICH auseinander reißen würde.

Wegen den beiden jungen Leuten... Ich hatte schon vor das noch ausführlicher zu machen. Aber dann wurde mir klar das die Geschichte jetzt schon viel zu lang geraten ist. Sie ist meine längste HP Story die Ich je geschrieben habe. Da wollte ich mich nicht bei den Nebencharakteren noch verhaspeln.

* * *

Cardie

#schmunzel# Das ist schön. FB ist doch immer sehr aufbauend. :-)

**

* * *

Little Lion **

Das sich doch noch so viele für meine Geschichten interessieren freut mich ungemein. Und beruhigt mich auch. Ich hatte schon etwas gezweifelt.

Und die Lösung mit dem Stein der Weisen fand ich am besten. Flamel hatte seinen ja auch eine gaaaanze Weile lang in Benutzung.

Da gönne ich es den beiden doch erst recht. :D

Och leben tun eigentlich fast alle noch. Die sind ja alle erst so 100. Und Zauberer werden ja sehr alt. So 180 ist ein durchaus erreichbares Alter, siehe Albus. Wenn sie also nicht gerade eines gewaltsamen Todes gestorben sind oder von einer Krankheit dahin gerafft wurden müßten sie noch leben. Dray lebt zumindest noch. Und Hermine. Zu den anderen habe ich mir ehrlichgesagt nichts überlegt.

* * *

Kapitel 20

Severus und Remus lebten weitere glückliche Jahrzehnte miteinander und merkten kaum wie die Welt um ihr kleines geschütztes Haus herum im Wandel war. Menschen alterten, Kinder wurden geboren. Sie waren manchmal fast schon erschrocken wie die Zeit verging, wenn schon wieder Weihnachten war oder die Taufe eines Urenkels anstand. Und schließlich eines Ur-Urenkels sogar. Das Schicksal schien sich mit ihnen versöhnt zu haben und für die schlechten Jahre, die sie erlitten hatten, nun gute im Übermaß nachzureichen.  
Sie lebten, gingen ihren Forschungen und Tätigkeiten nach und verbrachten selige Jahre, erfreuten sich einer Unsterblichkeit die Gevatter Tod frustrierte. Alle paar Intervalle tauchte er bei den beiden auf, musterte sie scharf und besah sich ihre Sanduhren. Die rannen fröhlich und kontinuierlich vor sich hin, ließen sich von keinem Wässerchen trüben.

Irgendwann als mal ein großes Familienfest mit allen Kindern und Kindes-Kindes-Kindern stattfand wurden sie sich bewusst, wie GROß ihre Familie geworden war. Sowohl Snape als auch Lupin hatten lange Zeit gedacht, dass ihre Linien mit ihnen enden würden und nun sahen sie, wie sehr sie sich doch geirrt hatten. Sev und Remmy hatten beide je 3 Kinder (nur Antonia miteinander) und diese wiederum auch wieder mehrere. Teilweise auch untereinander. In dieser Generation kam es zum ersten mal zu einer natürlichen Vermischung der Linien als Sevs ältester Sohn Remmys mittlere Tochter heiratete. Dann waren da noch angeheiratete und adoptierte Familienmitglieder. Es waren fast 50 Leutchen.  
In einem seltenen ruhigen Moment nahm Remus Remmy beiseite und sprach mit ihm. Sein Sohn wirkte so müde. Er schien sich an der Freude des Abends gar nicht recht beteiligen zu können.  
"Bist du ok?"  
Sein Kind lächelte ihn an, voller Liebe, wie es einem wundervollen Vater gebührte. "Ich bin alt Dad. Schon über 80. Sicher, ihr beide seid noch Taufrisch, Merlin weiß wie. Aber ich spüre wie die Entropie an meinen Knochen nagt und mir langsam die Zeit ausgeht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich nächstes Weihnachten noch bei euch sein werde."  
Der entsetzte Blick mit dem er jetzt gemustert wurde ließ ihn seinem Vater eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter legen. "Ich hatte ein gutes und erfülltes Leben. Ich muss nichts bereuen und.."  
Sein anderer Vater trat von hinten an sie heran, schien das Unwohlsein seines Partners gespürt zu haben. Wenn man so lange wie die beiden miteinander zusammen war merkte man schon an Kleinigkeiten wenn etwas nicht stimmte. "Remus?"  
Lupin erklärte ihm mit wenigen Worten den Sachverhalt und Severus hörte aufmerksam zu. Dann legte er ihrem gemeinsamen Kind - dass auch Remmy schon Kinder und ein für Werwölfe Biblisches Alter innehatte ignorierte er - die Hand unters Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zum Licht, besah sich die Färbung des Glasskörpers in den Augen. Irgendwann wurde auch ein Laie zum Werwolf-Experten, wenn er lange genug mit einem verheiratet war.  
Und was er sah gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. "Wann warst du das letzte mal bei einem Arzt?"  
"Ich laufe doch nicht wegen jedem Zipperlein gleich zum Quacksalber. Zumal mir da vom langen warten und sitzen die Knochen weh tun."  
Der Blick, den seine Eltern tauschten ließ ihn Schreckliches fürchten. Sie würden ihm jetzt bestimmt eine Predigt halten. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Statt dessen verschwand Remus in die obere Etage und Severus winkte Sev herbei. Er musste auch was holen und wollte ihn nicht einfach so alleine stehen lassen.  
Wenig später tauchte ihr blonder Vater wieder auf, im Kielwasser den Zaubertränkemeister mit sich führend. Er verteilte Phiolen und alle 4 tranken. Auf ihr Wohl. Die jüngeren zwei verzogen ob des Geschmacks das Gesicht. Sie kannten es ja noch nicht.  
Bärks.  
"Ich glaube das war mit Abstand das Gesündeste, was ich seit Jahren getrunken habe. Was war es denn nun genau?"  
"Das erklärt Severus euch. Ein andermal..."

Ein paar Tage später besuchten Remus und seine bessere Hälfte ihre Söhne und brachten ihnen beiden ein Geschenk mit. Einen Esdewe Ring. Sie erklärten ihnen, dass diese fortan in ihrer Familie stets in einem Alter von 70 Jahren überreicht werden würden. An Söhne wie Töchter. Eine neue Tradition, wenn man so wollte. Und es war wichtig, musste unbedingt überreicht und dann auch getragen werden.  
Die männlichen Nachfahren der Snape und Lupin-Linie bekamen von nun an einen Siegelring mit dem Wappen aus dem Esdewe Kristall. Den Mädchen und späteren Frauen kam eine Kette mit Anhänger aus dem gleichen Material zu. Die Herstellung des magischen Meisterwerks war nicht einfach und sehr aufwendig, aber Snape tat es immer wieder gerne, denn es hieß, dass eines seiner Kinder unsterblich wurde. Einmal, als eine Ur-Ur-Urenkelin von ihnen mit kaum 35 schwer erkrankte, bekam sie schon vor ihrer Zeit den Talisman und erholte sich auf wundersame Weise, blieb danach so jung, wie sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewesen war.  
Es war ein Familiengeheimnis, das sie hüteten wie Luchse. Sollte herauskommen, was sie da taten, würde es ihnen das Ministerium unmöglich machen, die Steine fortnehmen und den Stamm Snape für seine Blasphemie einsperren. Also verrieten sie nie wie es kam, dass seit so vielen Jahren kein Snape und Lupin oder deren Mischlinge mehr gestorben war. Auf entsprechende Fragen antworteten sie stets nur, dass sie sich alle gesund ernährten und es in der Familie läge ein hohes Alter zu erreichen. Genetik und so weiter...

Eines Nachts, Severus und Remus schliefen friedlich beieinander, passierte etwas, was sie erst erschreckte und dann sehr sehr glücklich machte.  
Es jährte sich mal wieder das erste Auftauchen Gevatter Tods und sie nahmen es inzwischen mit einer stoischen Gelassenheit hin, stellten ihm auf einem der Tischchen ein Glas Cherry wenn er mochte, das aber immer unangetastet blieb. Genauso wie die Kekse. Meistens überschliefen sie seine Besuche inzwischen sogar, er hatte keinen Schrecken mehr.

Doch dieses Mal spürte Remus eine Kälte, die ihn frösteln und aufwachen ließ. Eine Knochenhand hatte sich auf seine Schulter gelegt und hielt ihn fest, während die andere das Schwert hob. Er schrie erschrocken auf und sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Bett, gewand, als hätte er nicht schon mehrere Jahrhunderte auf dem Kerbholz.  
Snape wachte von dem erschrockenen Laut ebenfalls auf und war von der Matratze schneller als man es einem Menschen zutrauen würde.  
"Was zum Teufel?"  
Remus war gerade dabei Bannkreise zu sprechen und mit Gesten zu formen, er hatte schnell gemerkt, dass er seinen Ring nicht mehr trug. Auch Snape sah, dass da etwas Bestimmtes und sehr Wichtiges an Remus' rechter Hand fehlte. Wo war das verflixte Ding?  
Tod zeigte ein schauriges Grinsen, das, da er ohnehin nur Schädel und Knochen war, noch makaberer rüberkam. Auf seiner geöffneten Handfläche tauchte ein bestimmtes gesuchtes Objekt auf und es bereitete ihm Genugtuung die Gesichter der beiden dabei zu sehen. "MIT EUCH FING ES AN. MIT EURER WEIGERUNG DEM NATÜRLICHEN LAUF DER DING ZU FOLGEN. UND ES GING MIT EUREN KINDERN WEITER. AUCH SIE WIEDERSTEHEN MIR BEI BESUCHEN, WIMMELN MICH MIT FADENSCHEINIGKEITEN AB WIE: KEIN TERMIN, ODER: WIR STERBEN NICHT AN DER TÜR, ODER: SIND BESCHÄFTIGT, KOMM AM JÜNGSTEN TAG WIEDER. WISST IHR WIE FRUSTRIEREND DAS IST? IMMER AN HÄUSERN MIT DEN NAMEN LUPIN ODER SNAPE AM BRIEFKASTEN SOLCHE SCHWIERIGKEITEN ZU KRIEGEN?"  
Eine Runde Mitleid.  
"ES FING MIT EUCH AN. ALSO WIRD ES AUCH MIT EUCH ZWEIEN ENDEN."  
Er ging langsam auf Lupin zu und dieser schnipste was die Schutzzauber aktivierte. Es gab ein leises Zischen und man roch versengten Stoff als der Teppich zu kokeln begann wo Magie, Energie und Tod aufeinander trafen. Zu seinem Entsetzen schaffte es der Sensenmann nicht durch die Schutzkreise und starrte Lupin absolut ungläubig an. "WIE?"  
"Ich bin VgdK Experte. Und durch die Zeit der Jahrhunderte auch noch Experte für so manch anderes. Glaub mir, ich hatte viiiel Zeit zu überlegen wie man dich gegebenenfalls abwehren kann. Und sei es auch nur für kurz. Und jetzt gib mir gefälligst meinen Ring zurück. Er gehört dir nicht."  
Tod machte eine weite ausholende Geste mit dem Schwert und griff plötzlich und unvermittelt - für die Lebenden vollkommen überraschend - nach Snape, benutzte ihn schäbig als Geisel. Bisher hatte er nicht die geringste Aufmerksamkeit an den Tränkemischer verschwendet, doch nun musste er entschlossener vorgehen, wollte er das hier zu einem vernünftigen Ende bringen.  
"LÖß DIE KREISE. SONST WIRD DIR DER TOD NOCH ETWAS GANZ ANDERES ALS EIN ALTES SCHMUCKSTÜCK STEHLEN."  
Lupins Hände wurden zu Fäusten und er fluchte in einer Sprache, die einem nur dem Klang nach die Deftigkeit der Worte verriet. "Was willst du, wirklich?"  
Tod musste nicht lange überlegen, die Antwort war einfach. "DEN ZETTEL AUF DEM ER SICH DEN WEG DER ZUBEREITUNG AUFGESCHRIEBEN HAT. WENN ICH DEN HABE KANN ER KEINE NEUEN STEINE MEHR ERSCHAFFEN. NEHME ICH SIE AUCH EURER RESTLICHEN FAMILIE WEG WERDET IHR WIEDER ZU GANZ NORMALEN STERBLICHEN MIT EINER LEBENSERWARTUNG VON HÖCHSTENS 150 UND NICHT 500, WIE IM MOMENT. IHR MÜSSTET WIEDER NACH DEN NORMALEN REGELN SPIELEN."  
"Das wäre Severus' und mein Tod."  
"DEM IHR EUCH SCHON VIEL ZU LANGE ENTZOGEN HABT."  
"Was sagt dir, dass Severus nicht, sobald du fort bist, anfängt neue Steine zu formen?"  
"DIE LISTE DER INGREDENZIEN UND EINZELNEN SCHRITTE MUSS MEHRERE SEITEN MESSEN. NIEMAND KANN DAS ALLES IM KOPF BEHALTEN. UND BIS ER WIEDER ERFORSCHT HAT WIE ES GEHT, DURCH AUSPROBIEREN UND TESTEN, IST ES LÄNGST ZU SPÄT. DANN HAT EUCH DIE ZEIT WIEDER EINGEHOLT."  
"Das heißt, wenn ich dir die Liste gebe tausche ich die Leben meiner Kinder und meines selbst gegen das von Sev. Doch auch das nur kurzzeitig, da wir ohne Steine sehr bald sterben werden. Soweit richtig?"  
"DU HAST ES ERFASST."  
"Das ist kein sehr attraktiver Handel."  
"DANN LEHNST DU AB?" Seine Schwertklinge drückte sich enger an Severus' Hals und dieser musste sich zwingen jetzt nicht nervös zu schlucken.  
"Tu es nicht Remus. Beschütz die Kinder." Ein Tröpfchen Blut rann seine Kehle hinab, die Strafe für seine dummen Worte.  
"ENTSCHEIDE DICH SCHNELL, MEIN SCHWERT HUNGERT. OB NACH DIR ODER IHM IST EGAL."  
Lupins Fäuste lockerten sich, doch nicht weil er entspannte. Er wurde ruhiger, sein Verstand löste seine Instinkte ab. "Der Einsatz ist also erhöht worden. Es geht nicht mehr nur um mein Leben sondern auch um das Überleben meiner Linie."  
Er musste nachdenken, auch wenn dafür keine Zeit blieb. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen. Severus' Leben oder die Unsterblichkeit der Kinder. Nein, das war falsch. Der Ansatz war schon falsch.  
Noch hatten sie ihre Kristalle. Noch hatte Tod sie ihnen nicht abnehmen können. Das hieß, es gab noch Auswege. Sie mussten nur von ihren jüngsten Nachfahren, die schon ihren Familienschmuck erhalten hatten selbigen für eine kurze Zeit leihen, bis Severus das Rezept wieder zusammengestückelt hatte. Dann konnten sie alle überleben. Wenn es hieß entweder oder sollte man immer nach einer dritten Chance suchen und sich nicht in eine Entscheidung drängen lassen, die geschah, weil es scheinbar keine Alternativen gab. Denken war das Zauberwort.  
Seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zum osmotischen und zum sterblichen Mann zurück. "Du bekommst den verdammten Zettel. Du hast mein Wort. Und jetzt gib Severus frei."  
Tod ließ Snape los, gab ihm einen kleinen Stoß.  
"DER ZETTEL LUPIN."  
Remus grollte leise und verschwand im dunklen Flur, kam schließlich mit zwei Papierbogen zurück. "Hier! Ich hoffe du erstickst dran."  
Er zog Severus zu sich und das Skelett machte eine grüßende Geste mit zwei Fingern an die Schläfe. Wie ein Salut. Dann war er fort.  
Snape entspannte sich etwas, sah seinen Partner dann unglücklich an. "Das war nicht sehr klug. Jetzt sind wir alle dran. Nicht nur ich."  
"Unsinn. Ich würde nie zulassen, dass jemand unserer Familie Leid zufügt." Und dann erklärte er Severus sein Vorhaben.

**

* * *

TBC **

Feedback? Kommentare?


	21. Kapitel 21

**-M- **

Ja, ja, ich glaube das hier ist die längste Geschichte. Noch ein Fitzelchen Länger als „Die lange Nacht". Zumindest meiner Schätzung nach. Da ich von beiden Storys ziemlich unterschiedliche Versionen auf meinem Rechner rumfliegen habe ist es schwer zu sagen was nun wirklich länger ist.

Wie ich dir die lange Nacht geschickt habe? #unschuldige Mountie Augen mache# Naja, ganz normal per E-Mail. #strafendes - am Genick gedackt und geschüttelt werden - befürchte#

Und schreib weiter an H/D. Ich WILL DAS LESEN!!!!! :D

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Mary Hawk**

Na ja, vielleicht etwas. Aber der alte Mann wird schon damit klar kommen. Zumal die Beiden furchtbar zäh sind. #smirk#

Und ihr Problem lösen sie recht... Langfristig. :D

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Kapitel 21**

Am nächsten Tag besuchten sie die Kinkades. Eine Nachfahrin Antonia Snape-Lupins. Also ein Kind ihrer beider Linien. Sie hatte ihr Medaillon vor etwa einem Monat bekommen, war nun also 70. Für eine Hexe noch ein sehr gutes Alter, in ihren besten Jahren. Ihr Haar wies noch nicht den geringsten Hauch von Silber auf. Sie könnte ohne weiteres ohne den Kristall auskommen und war auch gerne bereit ihn ihren Vorfahren zu leihen. Freute sie sich doch, die zwei mal wieder zu sehen. Seit der Taufe war es schon wieder etwas her.  
Sie erzählten ihr, warum sie den Kristall brauchten und verabschiedeten sich eine Stunde später. Severus wollte gleich beginnen.  
Noch am selben Abend klingelte es und als sie die Tür öffneten stand ein Grossteil ihrer Familie auf der Matte. Sie alle waren gekommen, um ihren Großvätern zu helfen. Alle Kinder ihrer Linie hatten irgendwann mal, als sie klein waren, bei Severus Snape im Labor gesessen und zugesehen, wie er Tränke braute oder den Kristall herstellte. Es war Tradition, dass die Empfänger der Steine mit dabei waren wenn diese erschaffen wurden und in nicht wenigen Fällen waren dann auch schon die Kinder derjenigen mit dabei. Und jeder, der nun Anwesenden, wusste ein Bruchstückchen. Im großen Salon versammelt und über Sesseln und Couchen, Chaseloungen und Sofas, Sitzkissen und den Schössen der Partner verteilt, gab jeder von ihnen sein Bruchstückchen des Wissens der Kristallherstellung weiter. Und mit Snapes eigener Erinnerung und seinem Fachwissen konnten die Lücken geschlossen und die richtige Reihenfolge wieder hergestellt werden.  
Sie berieten sich bis tief in die Nacht und so übernachteten die Lupins, Snapes und sonstigen Familienmitglieder gleich auf dem Herrensitz. Es gab genug Gästezimmer und die Hauselfen freuten sich mal wieder vor der Herausforderung zu stehen für über 100 Herschafften zu kochen. Die zusätzlichen Hausbewohner im Dienstbotentrakt halfen ebenfalls erfreut, auch, wenn sie nicht zur Familie gehörten, hatten sie dennoch viel den Snape-Lupins zu verdanken.

Kaum zwei Wochen später hatte Severus anhand der Rezeptur wieder den ersten Kristall erschaffen und alle anwesenden Lupin-Kinder samt ihrem Stammvater bestätigten das angenehme schwache Britzeln, das sich einstellte, wenn man ihre Schmuckstücke auf bloßer Haut trug.  
Sie wussten wieder wie man ihren Familientalisman herstellte und dieses mal bekam jeder von ihnen, ausnahmslos, eine Abschrift des Zettels. Sollte es wieder geschehen, dass durch Mutwilligkeit oder einen Unfall die Zusammensetzung verloren ging, würde es nicht noch einmal zu solch einer beinahe Katastrophe kommen.  
Solange sie sich erinnerten wo ihre Wurzeln lagen und ihren Weg ins Herrenhaus fanden würden sie alle ewig leben.  
So wie Severus Snape und Remus Lupin. Glücklich miteinander. Und für alle Zeit.

Viele Jahrhunderte später, ein gutes Jahrtausend sogar, hatte sich das Lupin-Snape-Gen in der Bevölkerung schon sehr weit verbreitet. Und es gab immer weniger derjenigen, die nicht, wenn sie weit genug zurück gingen, den Namen Snape oder Lupin in ihrem Stammbaum fanden. Und diese Linie zeigte wirklich außergewöhnliche Talente auf den Gebieten der Wissenschaft und der Forschung. Zumal sie auch alle sehr friedlich und Familienorientiert eingestellt waren.  
Ein Charakterzug, der sich auch nach so langer Vererbung nicht aus dem Gencode verwaschen ließ. Die Nachfahren waren maßgeblich an der Aufwärtsentwicklung der Spezies Mensch zu wirklich zivilisierten Humanoiden beteiligt.  
Es war zum Beispiel ein Snape, der die "Gute Formel" entwickelte, mit der aus verschmutztem oder Meerwasser reines Trinkwasser gewonnen werden konnte. Zu einem winzigen Preis und mit Zutaten, die auf der ganzen Welt leicht und billig erhältlich waren.  
Niemand musste mehr dursten und mit dem neuen Süßwasser konnten Gegenden für die Landwirtschaft gewonnen werden, in denen nicht davon zu träumen gewesen wäre.  
Und dann war da noch ein Lupin im ersten Team, das Kontakt zu anderem Leben herstellte. Eine neue Ära des Friedens und des Wohlstandes für Jedermann war angebrochen. Sie hatten das Tor zu den Sternen aufgestoßen und auch im eigenen Haus Ordnung geschaffen. Die Zukunft konnte kommen.

In Gevatter Tods Galerie der Zeit hatten die Stundengläser der Ahnväter dieser Entwicklung einen ganz besonderen Standplatz bekommen. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er nicht gegen die Snape-Lupins ankam und immer mehr Menschen, beziehungsweise Zauberer, ihr ewiges Leben still und gemütlich lebten.  
Dadurch hatte er natürlich weniger Arbeit und konnte sich der eigenen Fortbildung widmen. Unter anderem lernte er die Hausverwaltung, und den Hausbau gleich dazu. Irgendwie musste er ja Räume schaffen und betreuen können, in denen er die wachsende Zahl der Sanduhren und Lebensbücher - die nur mehr selten abnahmen, weil eine Person verstarb - ja unterbringen. Seine alten Regale wären ihm unter der Last schon längst zusammengebrochen.  
Inzwischen beobachtete er gerne, wie der Sand in den Uhren unerschöpflich nach unten rann - bis ans Ende der Zeit. Auch das Abstauben wurde nicht vergessen. Schließlich kam in Dekaden auch eine Menge feiner Staub zusammen, der die neuen Regale nur belasten würde.  
Nur die Dicke der Lebensbücher der beiden Ur-Snapes und Lupins machte ihm mal wieder Sorgen. Er hatte sie vor einer Weile schon aus dem Schrank nehmen und nach draußen schaffen lassen müssen. Sie wären bald wieder durchs Holz gebrochen. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch endlich Steinregale anschaffen. Die waren auf dem Mars gerade so günstig zu bekommen. Momentan lagen die Bücher in einem eigenen Pavillon im Trockenen. Sie schrieben sich immer weiter, je nachdem, was ihre Besitzer so erlebten.  
Auch für den Arbeitsmarkt hatte die ganze Sache etwas Positives. Mit dem Ganzen kam der Tod nicht mehr alleine zu Rande. Er hatte sich Gehilfen eingestellt. Natürlich mussten es auch Snapes oder Lupins sein, die anderen hätten schön protestiert, wenn sie erfahren hätten, dass es da eine Möglichkeit gab ewig zu leben und ein wenig natürliche Auslese mochte Gevatter Tod schon noch. Zumindest die, die eben noch möglich war.  
Durch die Hilfen, die alle paar Jahrzehnte wechselten, damit sie auch noch etwas anderes erlebten, konnte sich der Tod auch mal einen Urlaub leisten. Und so war er regelmäßig bei Remus und Severus zu Gast. Alle paar Jahre, genoss er einen Tee und die Plätzchen, die der Werwolf aus selbst gezüchteten Spezialzutaten herstellte. Der neue Planet, den sich die beiden für ein ruhiges Leben ausgesucht hatten und auf dem jedes Jahrzehnt ein Familientreffen stattfand barg wirklich gute Möglichkeiten mit seinem sanften Klima und der großen goldenen Sonne, ähnlich der, die ihre ursprüngliche Heimat, die Erde, erwärmte.  
Es ging ihnen gut, ihren Kindern und Kindeskindern ebenfalls. Das Böse war besiegt und da alle neuen ‚Streitigkeiten' nun im Namen der ‚Familie' geregelt werden konnten tauchte auch nichts neues Bedrohliches mehr auf.  
Die Menschheit bestand inzwischen sowieso zum Großteil aus mächtigen Zauberern, die nichts mehr zu fürchten hatten, außer ein wenig Langeweile - aber dagegen fiel ihnen immer wieder etwas ein. Sie waren ja erfinderisch.  
So breiteten sie sich im Weltall aus, ließen es sich gut gehen und klopften dem Tod nur noch freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, wenn sie ihn sahen - er hatte seinen Schrecken endgültig verloren und sich auch daran gewöhnt.  
Und so würde es bleiben. Bis in alle Ewigkeit.  
Es hatte eindeutig Vorteile wenn man zu den Lieblingen der Autoren und Betas gehörte. ;-)

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ende  
**  
So, das wars. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim lesen.  
Cyal. :-)


End file.
